Midgardian Rehabilitation
by VBloodmoon4
Summary: Loki is banished from Asgard after his attack on Midgard and is stripped of his power and god status. He's as malicious as ever when he falls to Midgard but changes from new relationships and experiences while regaining his power. Set after the Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

The God of Mischief snarled as he was led roughly forward with his hands tied behind his back. He glared defiantly up at the king of Asgard, Odin.

"My son, why have you done such terrible deeds? To a helpless Midgardian race nonetheless?" the king asked in mournful tone.

Loki, God of Mischief and Evil things curled his lip into a malicious sneer, "Don't you dare lecture me I'm not your real son and I did as I pleased, nothing more, nothing less."

Odin frowned, "I fear you are close to the point of no return Loki, and I fear for the Nine Realms should you be freed to wreak havoc."

Loki watched with narrowed eyes as the king stood and approached him slowly, stepping down the stairs from his golden throne.

He lifted Loki's face up by his chin and stared deeply into the sharp green eyes scowling back at him.

"Take him to the edge of the Bifrost," Odin ordered, not removing his eyes from Loki's.

"What do you plan to do there Father? The Bifrost was eradicated by my tactless brother, what use does it hold to you?" Loki asked as the soldiers containing him suddenly began dragging his body away from Odin.

The king was silent and turned away, his face holding disappointment and anguish.

Frigga wept silently in the arms of Thor who had remained silent. He was in no position to barter for his brother's life seeing that Loki tried to kill him as well as enslave an entire race.

"Mother, I must go."

Frigga glanced up at her son who had eyes filled with sadness. Thor hugged his mother tightly and then followed his father towards the Bifrost.

…

Loki was silent as he was turned around to face the edge of the Bifrost. His expression was serious as he looked down into the abyss of the universe. He remembered the day that he had been suspended in mid-air at this very location, his father and his brother were the only things keeping him from plummeting into the darkness. Loki had let go of his brother because it was darkness he sought. His father had only ever wanted peace for his sons, not darkness and war, but Loki was a jotunn by blood, and it wasn't in his blood to be content with peace.

The God of Mischief was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps across the prism-like bridge behind him.

"Will you make the same mistake twice?"

Odin paused and realized what Loki meant. He had watched his son fall from this bridge once before, and with his incredible powers he was able to save himself; coming back stronger than ever.

"I will not," Odin stated sternly, motioning for the guards to turn Loki around.

The slender man was flipped around quickly and he stared directly into the king's eyes with no sign of remorse.

"Loki Odinson, you have betrayed the express command of your king and through your arrogance and thirst for power you have opened once peaceful realms and innocent lives to horror, death, and war. You are unworthy of these realms and you are unworthy of your title. You are unworthy of the loved ones you have betrayed!" Odin's voice rang out powerfully.

Thor's eyes grew wide as he recognized the words that his father was speaking as they were the same words he heard before his own banishment.

"I now take from you your power!" Odin continued, reaching out with his hand.

Loki's body began to glow and he let out a small gasp as his power was drained.

"In the name of my father, and his father before, I, Odin Allfather… CAST YOU OUT!" the king shouted with furious eyes.

Loki's face changed from indifference to shock as he flew off the edge of the bridge. Everything seemed to move in slow motion and then the former god fell into the dark abyss once again.

…..

"Jane do you ever take a break? Come on, Thor obviously isn't in a rush to get back here," Darcy said lazily as she watched her friend scamper about her scientific workspace.

Jane shot Darcy a nasty look, "Thor would come back if he could something is preventing him from coming back. That's why I'm working harder than ever before to find a way for him to get here, or for me to get to him."

Darcy rolled her eyes, "Sure."

Jane typed rapidly on her laptop, "There's a strange energy signature…" she trailed off, looking up at Darcy with wide eyes.

"No, it's not him Jane, don't get your hopes up, besides, the last time he was here it was night, it's still pretty light outside."

Jane shook her head, "The time of day doesn't matter! It still could be him, let's go check it out!"

She grabbed the keys to her van off of the counter and the pair ran out into the New Mexico heat where they hopped inside the van.

Jane slammed down on the gas pedal and Darcy held onto the door tightly, "Jeez Jane, this van is pretty old, it's not a racecar so chill out."

The scientist frowned, "I just want to get there as soon as possible."

Darcy gripped the door handle tightly until the van started to slow down, "Are we there?"

Jane nodded slowly and pushed the door of the van open, "Let's go."

Darcy reached into her pocket and pulled a shiny black taser out, "After what happened the last time this kind of thing went down…" she mumbled, getting out of the van.

Darcy looked around carefully and spotted a dark dot in the distance, she ran to the front of the van and called out, "Jane, whatever it is it's over here!"

The pair ran toward the dot which grew larger.

"It's definitely a person," Jane said, excitement brimming in her voice.

Darcy put her hand in her pocket, wrapping her fingers around her favorite weapon as the dot changed into a figure crumpled on the ground.

Jane fell down next to the man on the ground, her knees skidding in the dirt. She reached out quickly and then paused, realizing the man in question did not have bright blonde hair, rather crisp black hair.

"That's not Thor," Darcy stated slowly, sensing that Jane was about to lose it.

'Maybe Jane is the one who I'm going to have to tase when she goes crazy and tries to kill this guy,' Darcy thought.

Jane slowly rolled the man over onto his back and both girls gasped in horror when they saw his face.

"That's not Thor… but it's definitely his evil brother," Darcy squeaked.

Jane shook her head rapidly, "Why would he show up here and not Thor?"

Loki stirred ever so slightly and he hissed as the blaring sunlight hit his eyes. He tried to sit up quickly and swooned in dizziness. He placed a hand over his eyes, allowing his pupils to recover from the dose of extreme light. He opened his green eyes only to be met by a sight he did not expect.

"You're that mortal woman who made my brother soft!" he spat menacingly, pulling away from her like he had been bitten.

"Where's Thor?" Jane asked with pleading eyes.

Loki curled his lip and looked around at his desert-like surroundings. It was too hot he immediately decided.

"Where's Thor?" Jane cried out desperately grabbing his shoulders and shaking him.

Loki let out a fierce growl, "Don't you dare touch me with your filthy hands you mortal temptress!"

He leapt up and took rapid steps backwards, "My brother is probably enjoying a wondrous feast with my father and toasting to my demise."

Loki rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I asked the old fool if he was going to make the same mistake again, and he indubitably did!"

"What's he talking about?" Darcy cautiously called over to Jane with a wary look on her face.

Jane got back on her feet and walked towards Loki with careful steps, "Why are you here?"

Loki's glance shot up and he spat in a nasty tone, "Why are _you_ here?"

Darcy huffed, "Jane knew something from your world was coming, her computer told her, so she rushed out here, thinking you were her 'cut' homeless boyfriend."

Jane gasped, "Darcy! He's not homeless! We know that now!"

She shrugged, "I still like to say it, and besides, when he's here he _is_ homeless."

Jane narrowed her eyes, "No! He's allowed to stay with me when he's here, that's not homeless!"

"Enough!"

Both girls turned to stare at Loki, whose eyes were swimming with pure irritation.

He closed his eyes and then opened them quickly, looking about.

"He's really creepy," Darcy whispered in Jane's ear.

Loki let out a small growl, "Why am I still here?"

Jane and Darcy stared at each other in utter confusion.

"Maybe he's trying to apparate, you know, like Harry," Darcy commented.

Loki's eyes grew dark and he glared up at the evening sky, recalling Odin's words, '"I now take from you your power!"'

He looked down at his apparel and realized that he was still wearing his black and green leather suit. Loki held out his hands and tried to perform a simple spell but nothing happened.

He swung around quickly and took long strides towards the two girls who took steps backwards as he became closer.

Loki reached out toward Jane and stated, "Hold still mortal, I need to touch your mind!"

Jane gasped as Loki fell to the ground in a heavy heap with taser wires attached to his chest. She slowly turned her head to look at Darcy.

"That freaked me out more than Thor, seriously, touch your mind?"

Jane kneeled down next to the fallen man, "Darcy, I think he lost his powers, just like Thor did when he came here."

"Where do you come up with that idea? He seems just as frightening as before when he was trying to enslave us!" Darcy cried, pulling the wires off and resetting her taser.

"To be honest, if he had his powers, he would have either killed us, teleported, or flew away, that's the kind of weird stuff he does isn't it?" Jane asked.

Darcy shrugged, "Your boyfriend is his brother, so you'd know more than me."

"I'll stay here, go get the van," Jane said.

Darcy shook her head with disbelief, "You aren't actually going to bring him back with us are you?"

Jane spoke, "Of course I am, right now, he's my strongest piece of evidence to help me get back to Thor, and I'm not going to lose him like I lost Thor the first time."

"Great…" Darcy said sarcastically, "Taking a murderer home as our new pet, sounds like fun."


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness. Loki opened his eyes slowly and let out a groan as his entire body ached. He was in a pitch black room seeming to be unceremoniously tossed on a bed. He rolled onto his side and gritted his teeth as his last memory before unconsciousness struck him.

'That abominable woman electrocuted me!' he thought, his eyes growing wide with rage.

He stood up quickly with huff and wrenched the closed door open, allowing light to flood into the room, and into his eyes.

"Looks like he decided to wake up Jane!"

Loki snarled, shielding his eyes, and took steps towards Darcy.

"Jane!" she called again with an uneasy voice as she backed away from him.

Jane ran into the room, "_What_?" she asked in an irritated tone.

"Oh…" she trailed off when her eyes landed on an irked God of Mischief.

"What do you wish to obtain from me? Why have you captured me?"

Darcy frowned and looked to Jane, "Did we kidnap him?"

Jane shook her head, "I think Thor thought the same thing when we brought him back here too."

Darcy nodded, "Right, so just chill out, alright dude?"

Loki knitted his eyebrows together and spoke clearly, "I am not your 'buddy' therefore you shall _not_ speak to me in such a lackadaisical terms, do I make myself clear?"

Jane sighed, "I need to call Mr. Fury and tell him what's happened."

Darcy swung around, "Whoa! Nick? He'll go crazy and send an entire army here if he knows that Loki fell into our laps!"

"I fell from the sky you idiotic mortal, I do not recall landing in your lap."

Jane pulled out her cell phone and said carefully, "Maybe they can use him to figure out a more efficient way to make a new bridge."

"Whatever you say Jane, just know I warned you, when Steve, Tony, and the whole group show up on our doorstep ready to kick some ass," Darcy replied.

Loki made a strange hand motion and Darcy gave him a bizarre stare. Loki repeated the motion appearing to become very frustrated.

"Are you trying to cast a spell on me you freak?" Darcy asked.

"Damn it all!" Loki ground out in displeasure.

"Darcy take care of him, I'll be on the phone figuring things out," Jane called over her shoulder as she left the room.

Darcy stared blankly at Loki and approached him slowly, "Since you don't have your crazy powers anymore why don't I take you on a tour?"

Loki scoffed, "As if I'd want a tour of Midgard and its lousy inhabitants."

Darcy rolled her eyes and grabbed Loki by the arm, pulling him back towards the room he had come out of. Loki surprisingly didn't struggle, and followed Darcy into the room where she flipped the light on. She opened a dresser drawer and began shuffling through the contents.

"We can't have you wandering around in your world domination leather outfit, so you'll have to change into something more… normal," she said, pulling out articles of clothing.

Loki looked down at his outfit with raised eyebrows, "What is problematic about my ensemble?"

Darcy swiveled around, "Everything! No one walks around here in all leather except maybe prostitutes and strippers! It's so dominatrix!"

Loki stared at her quizzically, "Dominatrix?"

Darcy nodded, "Aggressive sex fiends who use whips and chains!" she paused then added, "Although, I don't know about what you like in bed… if whips and chains are your thing that's okay, but I still think you should change."

Loki smirked, "Darcy Lewis, are you asking me about my sexual preferences?"

She felt as though she had been doused in cold water when her name came across his lips.

She tossed the shirt and pants at him, "Just change dude, please, this is getting creepy!"

Darcy rushed out of the room, closing the door with bright red cheeks.

"Everything okay?"

Darcy looked up to see Jane staring at her with questioning eyes.

"Loki is extremely disturbing and asks inappropriate questions, just thought I'd say that out loud."

Jane frowned, "You look like he just tried to pounce on you."

Darcy shook her head, "He'd be unconscious in the floor if he tried that."

"I talked to Mr. Fury," Jane suddenly said, and Darcy's blush quickly disappeared.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"He wants us to bring Loki to New York to S.H.E.I.L.D. headquarters."

Darcy gasped, "He actually wants _us_, two normal _humans_, to take a _god_ who happens to be an evil murderer on a plane trip?"

Jane nodded slowly, "I explained how Loki doesn't have any of his abilities, and Nick said that it should be okay to take him."

"There's something you aren't telling me," Darcy said suspiciously.

Jane looked at the floor, "Well, I asked if I could use Loki to assist in my research in finding a way to bridge the worlds again."

"And?"

"Nick said that after he's done with him that he will consider allowing it."

Darcy's mouth gaped open, "Which means that he would come back here… to stay… with us?"

Jane smiled guiltily, "He's from the place I'm trying to reach, and from what Thor told me, he's supposed to be some kind of genius so I think he could be a big help to me."

Darcy sighed, "Tony is a genius Jane, not Loki."

"Are you implying that I am dense?"

Darcy and Jane turned to see Loki emerge slowly from the room he had changed in.

"You gave him the same clothes we first gave Thor?" Jane asked incredulously.

Darcy shrugged, "If they fit Thor, they'll fit his brother, although, he is pretty tiny compared to his brother in the muscle department. I definitely wouldn't call him 'cut'."

Loki placed a hand on the black fabric covering his chest, "These garments were worn by my brother?"

"They've been washed," Jane quickly interjected, not wanting him to get angry.

"I'm going to call you tiny tyrant!"

Loki and Jane both stared at Darcy with shocked expressions.

Darcy nodded with a proud expression, "It's perfect."

Jane exhaled and rolled her eyes, "I'm going to buy the plane tickets, they'll be for the morning so take care of him and pack."

Darcy crossed her arms and watched as Jane left the room. She turned to Loki and smiled.

"Let's go, now that you look semi-normal I can take you out in public."

She walked to the front door and turned to see that Loki had not moved from where he was standing.

"Come on, or I'll drag you outside!" Darcy called over her shoulder as she left the building.

Loki followed, opening the door and replying, "You will do no such thing."

"You have to be starving, Thor certainly was when he got here… he ate a whole box of pop-tarts and then plate after plate at the diner!" Darcy said as they continued walking.

"I doubt mortal nourishment will provide me with proper sustenance," Loki stated with distaste.

Darcy laughed, "Sustenance! HA! That's what Thor said too! It's a lot funnier to hear you say it though since you have a sort of British accent!"

They walked past the pet store and all of the animals inside began going mad, barking, meowing, and chirping. Loki stopped walking and stared inside with narrow eyes.

"Don't you dare ask them for a horse! Jane told me that Thor tried to pull that stunt."

Loki turned to Darcy, "A horse would be the only creature that would be of use, what use to those small creatures have?"

Darcy adjusted her glasses and said, "People get dogs and cats for pets."

The pair continued walking and Loki asked again, "What use do they have? A pet is not useful."

"Sure they are! Pets give you company and something to love and cuddle with!" she replied happily.

Loki silently followed Darcy into a building that was bustling with people. He sat down across from her and watched warily as an unattractive Midgardian female asked him if he wanted anything to drink.

Darcy spoke before he could snap an answer, "He'll have a Coke… wait, on second thought, get him something that's caffeine free, I'll have a Coke."

The waitress left and Loki eyed Darcy with bright green eyes waiting for an explanation.

"The thought of you drinking caffeine makes me nervous, you're already crazy enough and I ordered for you because you looked like you were about to bite her head off," Darcy said, answering his silent questions.

The waitress returned at set their drinks down, "What would you like?"

Darcy eyed Loki, "I'll have a bowl of potato soup, he'll have the grilled cheese."

The waitress left and Darcy sighed and watched as Loki reached out for his drink.

"Whoa, wait!"

Loki stopped and tilted his head slightly, "What?" he spat.

"If you like it, don't smash it on the floor. If you want more, just let me know and I'll get it for you okay?" Darcy told him.

Loki frowned and took a few gulps of his drink, "It's mediocre."

"You're such a kill joy tiny tyrant."

"Do _not_ call me that."

Darcy laughed, "Or what, are you going to cast an imaginary spell on me? Sorry Loki but you're just an ordinary person and I'm not afraid of you."

"Why are they grilling cheese?"

Darcy's eyes bulged and she began to laugh harder, "You're a riot! Grilled cheese is a sandwich! It's good I promise, I tried to get you something simple since I don't really know what you like."

Loki sniffed, "I wouldn't expect you to mortal."

"You're a mortal right now too so shut your trap and quit being such a narcissist… _tiny_."

"Just because I am slightly petite for my race does not give you permission to refer to me in such a way," Loki said distastefully.

Darcy frowned, "You're a frost giant aren't you?"

Loki froze and watched Darcy intently, "I am from Jotunheim."

Darcy shrugged, "I thought so, I heard it through the S.H.E.I.L.D. grapevine."

"Are you not frightened?" he asked slowly.

"Not really, the way you act sometimes is _way_ creepier than what you actually are!" Darcy replied as the waitress returned and placed their meals in front of them.

Loki eyed his plate and spoke, "Where are the utensils?"

Darcy stared at him, "Just eat it dude, it won't bite. Why would you eat a sandwich with a fork? Use your hands, or is the _prince_ of Asgard afraid to get his hands dirty?"

Loki smirked, "I've had my hands dirty more times than you could imagine Darcy Lewis."

There he was saying her name again, like it was a sin.

"Just eat it," she said again, keeping her eyes down.

…..

"Jane we're back!" Darcy called out to her friend.

"Did you get your stuff from your apartment since we're leaving tomorrow?"

Darcy smacked her forehead, "Damn it! I forgot!"

She turned to Loki who was watching her with a strange gaze, "If I tell you to stay here, will you behave yourself?"

"Don't treat me like a child," he spat back coldly.

"Then it's settled, I'll be back in a bit!" she replied cheerfully.

…..

"What is that creature? No, stay back! You're not listening to me, stand back with that abomination!"

Darcy laughed loudly, "Loki you said pets were useless, I got this for you so you could see how great they are!"

Loki growled and he heard a small growl directed back at him.

"I don't really see you as a dog guy, so I got you a kitten! Isn't she adorable?"

Loki scanned the cat briefly and stated, "No."

"What are you going to call her?"

"Nothing, because it is not mine, nor will it ever be," he replied.

"What's going on in here?"

"Jane! I got Loki a kitty!"

Jane's eyes grew large, "You bought a kitten for an evil former god?"

Loki glared at Jane, "Former?"

Jane faced him straight on, "You're obviously not a god now; you don't have any powers and are a mortal, so I think former is a proper description."

Darcy placed the cat on the floor and it scampered about curiously.

"Eric will be here to watch over everything while we're gone," Jane told Darcy.

"I take it that I'm sleeping over tonight then since we have to get up early for the flight?" Darcy asked.

"I figured you would," Jane said, "Though I don't know where you're going to sleep since Loki is in the guest room."

Darcy exclaimed, "He should sleep on the floor!"

"I will not."

They both turned towards the God of Mischief who crossed his arms, "I'll be retreating to my shoddy chambers then, wake me when we are to depart."

He closed the door behind them and Darcy turned to Jane, "Looks like we're sharing your room tonight!"

"It would seem so."


	3. Chapter 3

"Loki, wake up!" Darcy shouted, pounding on his door with her fist.

She grabbed her suitcase and dragged it to the door, placing it next to Jane's.

"Should we take anything for him?" Darcy asked Jane, nodding towards the closed bedroom door.

Jane replied, "If he wants to take something, he can take it himself. We really don't have that much here for him anyway."

"Right," Darcy agreed, "I don't think he'd be keen on wearing any of my clothes."

The pair waited impatiently until the door opened slowly and Loki emerged, stifling a yawn.

"Oh my fucking god, Jane, JANE!" Darcy practically shrieked.

Both girls were red in the face and Darcy grabbed a book off of a stack that was near her. She hurled it at the drowsy God of Mischief.

"What the _hell_ are you trying to do?" Loki hissed, dodging the book.

"Put some clothes on you freak!" Darcy shouted, grabbing more books off of the stack and throwing them.

"Darcy you're making him jump around and it's making everything _a lot_ worse!" Jane cried trying to cover her eyes.

Loki slammed the door shut behind him, wincing as he heard more hardcover books hit the other side.

…

"I'm going to ask because I know I'm not the only one wondering, why on earth were you naked?"

Loki glared at Darcy who was turned around in the passenger seat of the van staring at him.

"You sleep in your birthday suit?" Darcy asked in a hushed voice with a small smirk.

"Darcy!" Jane cried, accidently swerving the van.

Loki gave Darcy a puzzling expression, "Dressing myself is ineffectual, why spend moments doing such a trivial task when I can do so instantaneously?"

"You put your clothes on with magic don't you?"

Loki bared his teeth, "Did I not just imply that?"

"No need to be such a killjoy, so in hindsight, you woke up, snapped your fingers or waved your wand, whatever you do, and walked out of the bedroom expecting to be fully clothed?" Darcy asked.

"Your description is barbaric, but in general, yes," he replied, folding his hands in his lap.

"That must really suck, you had things easy! Just swish and flick, then 'poof' anything you ever wanted appears," Darcy said ruefully.

"I practiced for centuries to learn my craft mortal, do not play it off like it is so elementary."

"Centuries? Wow you must be really old…" she trailed off and mumbled, "Really good looking and really old, freaky."

Loki raised an eyebrow, "What was that?"

Darcy shook her head, "Nothing!"

"You find me attractive then, do you not?" Loki asked with a smug look.

"I never said that!" Darcy cried.

"You said words which imply the same meaning."

"Well, quit trying to figure out what my words imply!" she stammered out, "It's not my fault you walked out bare for the world to see this morning! I saw everything! Any normal female would feel slightly flustered!"

"Darcy Lewis, I fluster you? Intriguing."

"You two are really starting to weird me out, we're here, so knock it off," Jane told them, opening the driver's door and hopping out.

…..

"What are these grotesque machines?"

"Those are airplanes Loki, and we're going to use one to get to New York," Jane replied in a short tone.

"This is how Midgardians fly? How pitiful," Loki said.

Jane grabbed his shoulder and leaned in close, "Listen, God of Mischief or not, you need to behave. We have to go through security and I am not going to miss my flight because you throw a royal tantrum about being patted down, okay?"

Loki glared at Jane defiantly and she stated, "Good enough, let's go."

The three walked up to the line for the body scan. Jane and Darcy began taking off their belts and placing the items in their pockets into plastic bins.

"You too," Darcy whispered to Loki.

"I am not taking my clothes off for strangers."

Darcy shook her head, "Just your belt and what's in your pockets, oh, and your shoes, that's all I promise!"

Loki snapped his fingers and Darcy sighed, "You're going to have to do it the old fashioned way, no magic, remember?"

'Curse my father,' Loki thought and he emptied his pockets.

"Who has the daggers?" a gruff voice asked.

Jane and Darcy turned to stare at Loki who started to step forward but was grabbed by the girls.

"Thor told me you have a silver tongue, but you are _not_ getting into an argument over this," Jane said and then called out to the security guard, "Sorry sir, those are just toys you can throw them out."

Loki grabbed Jane's shoulder and squeezed, "How dare you allow a Midgardian to throw out my favorite weapons!"

"Not now," she hissed back at him, "Here on Midgard we don't carry weapons on airplanes because bad things happen."

"Ludicrous," Loki spat back as he pulled his belt on.

…..

"These machines are small and unfit for travel," Loki said with irritation as he tried to shift around in his seat.

Previous to getting on the plane Darcy and Jane had an argument about where Loki was to sit. Darcy argued that he needed to sit next to the window so he would be as far away from other people as possible. Jane retorted and said that he should be in the middle so they could both watch him and make sure he behaved. In the end Jane won out, and the prince of Asgard was smashed in the middle of the two girls with an angry expression.

Throughout the plane ride Loki was baffled as to the refreshments and snacks that were offered. He watched in disgust as Darcy drank apple juice and happily munched away on tiny airline pretzels. Jane read for most of the flight and even took a brief nap.

'How could someone sleep, this place is foul and pungent!' he thought.

Loki missed causing mischief; he missed his powers, and his immortality. Sure, the Midgardians were interesting, but since he was now one of them, he was not enthused. Loki actually looked forward to going to S.H.E.I.L.D. because then he would be with other beings that had special attributes. Perhaps he could use them to figure out how to regain his powers. Thor had been stripped of his abilities and had regained them, so if his brawny unintelligent brother could do it, he should have no problem. He was in the same situation as his brother; these were the same Midgardians that Thor had interacted with and Jane was the woman that had made him soft.

Loki wrinkled his nose, if becoming soft for a mortal woman was what it took for him to regain his abilities he would put an end to his life right here and now. Mortals were weak and short-lived. He had no use for such things.

The plane began to shake and Loki gripped the armrests. He pushed Darcy on the shoulder who yanked her headphones off.

"What? I was listening to a good song and you just ruined it."

"Your machine is trembling, does something ail it?"

Darcy smiled knowingly, "Loki are you frightened? It's called turbulence."

"No!" he growled, "I was merely curious."

Darcy looked down at her watch, "We'll be there in a couple hours, so take a nap or something."

She put her headphones back on and closed her eyes with a content smile on her face.

This woman was truly not intimidated by him and it drove him berserk. Every being he had ever encountered had trembled in fear in his presence or even hearing his name. This mortal girl had thrown things at him, called him names, ordered him around, and got him a fluffy creature that made him furious. She was doing things the he would regularly do in Asgard except his trickery was much more impressive because of his magic.

'When I regain my powers,' he thought with a smirk, 'I will show this clueless woman what mischief truly is.'

…..

"God of Mischief, what brings you back to earth?"

Loki sat in a square room with concrete walls. He was in a small chair that had a metal table in front of it; both were bolted to the floor.

"Don't make me ask you again."

Loki glanced up lazily at the man leaning across the table. He scrutinized his eye patch and was tempted to rip it off of his face since he couldn't cast it away with magic.

'No wonder mortals become violent quickly. Without magic and having to do everything manually, it makes me quite volatile… as if I wasn't volatile enough already,' Loki smirked to himself.

"Now you're laughing? Please tell me what's so amusing about this situation."

"Be quiet, I'm not here by my own accord if that's what you're asking. I was cast out, just as my brother was."

Nick Fury frowned, "You expect me to believe that you innocently appeared in the same city as Thor and lost your powers without an explanation?"

"You are very irritating," Loki growled, leaning forward.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Fury asked in a harsh voice.

"Not really," Loki replied in a bored tone.

"I think you still have your powers and are trying to fool everyone so you can take us off guard. Let me tell you, it's not going to work, and I'll have my eye on you."

"Is that supposed to be a pun?" Loki asked with a smirk.

Fury clenched his jaw and rashly exited the room. Loki sat at the table with his hands folded. Damn, he hated it when he was bored, and without his power he seemed to be bored most of the time. He traced his finger lightly over the table's metal top and leaned his chin into the palm of his other hand. Loki thought of Thor and knew that his oaf of a brother would do anything to be in his place right now, even if it made him powerless because he'd be reunited with his mortal woman.

"Pitiful," Loki muttered, still tracing circles on the table.

He had to admit, his time so far hadn't been that terrible. Jane was an annoyance because of her relations with Thor but the other was tolerable. Darcy Lewis seemed different than the rest of the surrounding Midgardians. She seemed not to care about how she was viewed and did what she felt like when she felt like. That was oddly familiar he noted, because he was the same way. He never fit into his family, even as a child Thor was favored. Loki grimaced, he would rather be intelligent than a brash ruffian.

"Loki, pleasure to see you again, well not really but at least this time you aren't trying to kill everyone."

Loki glanced up to see Tony Stark looking down at him.

"The man in the armor," he stated smoothly, "You're powerless without that suit."

Tony laughed, "And you, are as weak as a twelve year old school girl at the moment without your 'magical powers'."

Loki curled his lip in annoyance as Tony continued, "You're just a skinny man with a bad attitude."

"Do we really have to tease him?"

Steve Rogers came into the room with a stern expression, "I don't think that's necessary."

Tony huffed, "It's part of the fun _Captain_, but I see you're not really one for fun are you?"

"I'm one for justice and fairness, not bullying," Steve replied.

Tony's eyes grew large, "Are you blind! This jack ass right here, tried to enslave the human race and be our king! You don't call that bullying? Christ Rogers you're denser than I thought!"

Steve sighed, "Sure, I know he did that, but pushing him around only makes us sink to his level."

"I feel like a kid again getting lectured by his damn teacher in the school yard," Tony stated.

The door swung open and Nick Fury stomped into the room, "I sent you two in here to make him angry and see if he's actually hiding his powers, not start bickering with each other like an old married couple!"

Tony turned around and spoke, "Look Nick, I think he's really lost them, this isn't the same guy that we fought against. The guy we fought was merciless and tried to killed us on sight, not to mention what would make him sit in this room for hours when he could 'poof' to wherever he damn well pleases?"

Steve nodded, "I think Stark is right."

Fury spoke slowly, "For a good measure, give him a nice right hook Steve, we'll see if he's made of regular human flesh and bone now."

Steve frowned, "I don't like that idea, but seeing all the damage he caused, it's the least he can go through."

The Captain walked around the table and grabbed Loki by the shirt, lifting him up and sent a crushing blow to his abdomen.

Loki gasped and flew back, skidding across the floor.

"You bastard!" he hissed out.

"Well, Rogers proved it, are we done here?" Tony asked.

Fury looked satisfied, "I think we are."

Loki's chest was heaving as he tried to breathe. He willed himself to stand and slouched over; his hands on his knees.

Tony walked over and slapped Loki on the back, "Suck it up pussy cat."

Loki bared his teeth breathing heavily as he watched the others leave. Then he saw someone he didn't expect to see.

"Has Darcy Lewis come to check on my well-being?"

Darcy walked quietly into the room and stared at him, "So I heard you got bitch slapped by Steve."

Loki stood upright stiffly, "Elaborate on what a bitch slap is, because I'm pretty positive that superhuman isn't a female canine."

Darcy laughed, "No, a bitch slap is getting back handed in the face."

"Incorrect, it was my abdomen that took the brunt of his attack. It was most hypocritical as he had just finished a speech about not bullying others," Loki said, touching his chest lightly.

"Don't be such a girl, come on I'll take you to your room."

Loki watched her approach him, "Why is it that you interact with me more than Thor's woman?"

Darcy shrugged, "Jane doesn't really like you much. She was hoping that it was Thor who fell from the sky and she was very disappointed when she found out it was you."

"I see," he said in a quieter voice.

"Come on, you should rest, but I have to say, you aren't going to heal overnight. Without your awesome godly powers you'll be stuck feeling that punch for the next few days at least," Darcy told him as they walked out the door.

They walked down the S.H.E.I.L.D. main headquarters hall. Darcy turned down a narrower hallway which had doors on both sides; Loki assumed that these were the rooms in which they were staying.

"Your room," Darcy nodded, pointing at one of the doors.

She grabbed the handle of the door next to his and Loki spoke, "Are you afraid of me Darcy Lewis?"

Darcy turned and rolled her eyes, "I thought we've been through this when you brought up the whole frost giant thing."

He watched her with glowing green eyes, "I believe it was you who brought that up."

She thought for a moment, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Loki, you're okay in my book, well, not the whole attacking earth thing that kind of pissed me off. But you don't seem that bad as a human, hopefully whenever you get your crazy powers back, you don't go insane again trying to rule us because that would be a real douche bag move."

"I am far from comfort when it involves being powerless, I believe it is a lesson my father is trying to teach me. The true question is, do I embrace the lesson and try to learn, or continue to hold my hatred close to my heart," Loki mused, his eyes seeming to stare off into the distance.

Darcy reached forward cautiously and patted him on the shoulder, "I know which choice I'd vote for, but no one can force you to do anything, so I guess it's up to you."

He looked down at the mortal woman, trying to understand why she would spend her time listening to his drabble about his terrible excuse for a father.

"Well Loki, I'm beat, and need to sleep, so I guess I'll see you in the morning," Darcy said to him, opening her door.

"Yes, though I must say I am the one who was literally beaten, goodnight Darcy Lewis," he said to her, opening his own door and going inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I'm writing this story like a madwoman it's just flowing! I love the feedback! It makes me happy and encourages me to continue! So please keep it up! :D Enjoy!

Darcy Lewis had been correct in her statement the previous night. Loki cringed the next morning when he tried to sit up, yes; he definitely was still feeling that punch from Steve Rogers.

He heard a loud bang on his door and opened it warily.

"Hey Loki, I hear you've been cleared by Fury to be Foster's subordinate for her research," Tony Stark said, pushing the door open and walking inside.

Loki backed up with narrow eyes as Stark entered uninvited.

Tony pulled out his blackberry and typed quickly on it, "Anyhow, I just wanted to tell you I'm having a get together tonight so you're welcome to it as long as you aren't an ass. I'm still suspicious about the whole idea of you being here, so keep in line, got it?"

Loki crossed his arms and didn't speak.

Tony shrugged, "Do what you want, but I promise, my 'get togethers' are always a blast and you should consider yourself privileged to be invited."

"Feeling privileged because a mortal asked me to come to his _party_? I do believe you are unaware of who you are speaking to," Loki scoffed.

Tony rolled his eyes, "From what I've heard, you're a mortal right now too, so don't get your panties in a bunch _princess_."

With that Tony slammed the door behind him and Loki glared heatedly at the door. He turned around and heard another knock. This time he snatched the handle and yanked the door open with an annoyed expression.

"Whoa, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Darcy said, taking in his angered facial expression.

Loki's eyes darted up and down the hallway, "Not quite, I had a rather rude interaction with Tony Stark. He told me I should feel privileged to be invited to his party this evening."

Darcy smiled, "That's because you should! His stuff is always the best! He has the best drinks, music, people, and entertainment! Are you going to go? Jane and I are!"

Loki stared at her with distaste, "Your excitement is quite abhorrent."

"It's not like you have anything better to do, without your powers you're bored out of your mind, admit it!"

Loki frowned, he knew he was bored and had been thinking about that fact ever since he had landed in this blasted realm.

"Perhaps," he said just above a whisper.

….

"Jane you didn't tell me to pack party clothes or I would have put something sexy in here!" Darcy complained.

Jane rolled her eyes, "Who are you trying to show off for? It's just a party."

Darcy stared at her with big eyes, "Yeah, a _party_, Tony Stark's party! It's important!"

Jane pulled out a simple sleek red dress and threw it over her shoulder, "There, wear that."

Darcy caught the fabric and held it up in front of her, "It's perfect Jane! Other than the fact I have about four times your amount of boobs!"

"You're going to have to work with it because it's all I've got, unless you want to go in what you have on."

Darcy gasped, "Absolutely not!" she then added, "It's too bad Loki doesn't have his powers, or he could just 'poof' me into the most awesome party outfit!"

…

Jane and Darcy waited in the hall staring at Loki's door.

"Is he coming or not?" Jane asked her.

Darcy shrugged, "He's so confusing when you ask him a question so I'm not really sure if his answer was yes or no."

The door opened and the two girls braced themselves after what happened the last time they were waiting for him to emerge from a room.

Loki walked out, clad in his usual leather attire.

"What's up with the fight suit dude?" Darcy asked him.

Loki glanced down at his apparel and said, "This is a formal occasion is it not?"

Jane shoved Darcy, "Just leave him alone, that's formal for him."

The three met up with Steve, Natasha, Nick, Bruce, and a few others before they were on their way.

Tony welcomed them to his estate with open arms and a loud laugh, leading to the suspicion that he had already had quite a few drinks.

"Come in! The fun is just getting started! Dr. Banner, it's nice to see you!" Tony said, greeting Bruce with a firm handshake.

Bruce nodded and told him, "I'm afraid you won't be seeing me much after this."

"Why the hell not?" Tony asked with alarm on his face, "You're the only one I can hold a decent conversation with!"

Bruce rung his hands and replied, "I'm going back to Calcutta."

Tony's face had shock written all over it, "You don't like it here?"

Bruce waved him off, "It's fine here, but when I was _collected_ from there," he glanced at Natasha, "I left in the midst of a terrible sickness that was moving around. I need to go back."

Tony slapped him on the back and Bruce's eye twitched.

"You're a good guy!" Tony said, "When do you leave."

"Very early in the morning," Bruce replied then added, "S.H.E.I.L.D. always keeps tabs on me so if you need me, I'm sure they'll know where to find me."

Tony nodded slowly with a bit of disappointment showing in his face.

Steve asked Tony cautiously, "There aren't any naked women this time are there?"

Tony laughed, "Not this time Steve, but I can call some strippers if you're into it!"

The Captain's cheeks turned scarlet, "No! That's fine!"

The group entered a giant room which was already full of people and pulsing music. Darcy's eyes glittered in fascination at the amazing scene before her and she smiled brightly.

"Jane, why don't we have cool parties like this back home?"

Jane shook her head, "Because none of us are millionaires, now have fun tonight, but not too much, we still have to fly back tomorrow."

Darcy nodded, "I wonder what a hangover mixed with jet lag is like," she said as she wandered towards the bar.

…..

Darcy sipped on her fifth drink of the evening, and it was still early.

"Tony sure has the good stuff," she spoke with a dazed smile as she was sitting at the bar.

She turned around on her stool and looked out across the rocking party. Jane sat down next to her with a heavy sigh.

"What's up?" Darcy asked, looking over her shoulder.

Jane simply shook her head, "Nothing, this party is great it's just…"

"You miss Thor," Darcy finished, taking a gratifying sip, "You don't have any man candy to grind up on, I get it."

Jane smiled meekly, "Something like that."

"So where's our favorite tiny tyrant?" Darcy asked, looking around for the shady character.

Jane shrugged, "Who knows, he'll blend right into the shadows and be impossible to find."

"I'm going to try, he's such a weird dude, I need to make sure he's not creeping on people."

Jane watched as Darcy slid off the bar stool and bounced into the dancing crowd with a spring in her step.

Darcy knew all she would have to do was find Nick Fury because he would definitely be keeping a constant eye on the former terrorizer.

"Eyepatch!" she said a bit too loud.

Nick turned from his spot against the back wall with an annoyed expression and asked, "What is it Ms. Lewis?"

Darcy sipped her drink before answering, "Tell me where Loki is."

Nick stared at her suspiciously, "And what makes you think I know where that deviant is?"

Darcy smiled, "The fact he's a deviant, you won't let him wander around on his own since he's been such a trouble maker."

Nick crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. He gave a short nod to his right and Darcy returned his nod with a polite one of her own.

"Loki!" she called out in a sing-song voice.

The god turned towards her with a wary expression.

"Jane was right, you really are hiding in the shadows."

Loki pursed his lips and retorted, "I do not _hide_ from anything, I am merely avoiding unnecessary interactions."

"Right," Darcy said sarcastically, "You're hiding from other people."

"Reasoning with you is nonsensical, therefore I won't," Loki stated.

"You talk so funny, big words and an accent!" she practically shouted and Loki leaned back from her.

"You're inebriated, severely," he told her.

Darcy laughed, "I'm not _that_ drunk, damn!"

Loki reached out and tried to snatch the fancy glass out of her hand that contained her beverage.

"Nope!" Darcy exclaimed with a silly smile and then quickly tilted the glass all the way up; taking large gulps.

"You are a fool," Loki said with a shocked expression.

Darcy blinked dramatically, "Whoa, I feel that in my head," she stared down at the glass and proclaimed, "All gone!"

"Is everything okay over here?" Nick Fury asked, stepping toward them.

Darcy looked up with large eyes, "Yes!" she replied loudly.

"She's extremely drunk," Loki spat.

"Ms. Lewis, I think it's time for you to hit the sheets. You've had enough," Nick told her.

Darcy ran her fingers through her dark hair and hiccupped, "Sure…"

Nick reached out to guide her and Loki stepped forward, "Her room is adjacent to mine, I'll take her there so she may retire."

Nick's face grew stern, "No, I'll take her."

Darcy giggled, "Two men fighting over taking me to my room, sweet, even if one of them is an old perv."

Nick let out a small wheeze, "Perv? Ms. Lewis why would you make such an accusation?"

Loki smirked and grabbed Darcy's shoulder, "Excuse us Mr. Fury."

"You can be quite diabolical Darcy Lewis, I must admit, for a mortal you are impressive," Loki told her as they left the party.

Darcy's cheeks were flushed from her alcohol consumption and she gave him a flashy smile, "Thanks."

They walked in silence and Darcy sloppily stumbled with a hearty laugh.

Loki grabbed her shoulder, "Mortal, you truly are trying my nerves. You're quite foolish to drink yourself into a stupor where you're unaware of your surroundings."

"Why do I need to be aware of my surroundings when I've got a tough man at my side?" she replied, giving him a soft punch.

Loki grabbed her wrist, "_Don't_."

Darcy's eyes grew wide and she looked around to see that they were outside and no one was around.

"What are you going to do to me? Kidnap me? Jeez dude take a chill pill, maybe you should have had a drink or two to loosen up… talk about a stiff."

Loki dropped her wrist with an apathetic look on his face, "I refuse to drink in the company of mortals. What do I have to celebrate? Nothing."

They continued walking and Darcy commented, "I'm not celebrating anything, haven't you ever drank to just get drunk for the feel good moments?"

Loki narrowed his eyes, "You mortals do this often? Hinder your senses just for the 'fun' of it? You're more idiotic than I first suspected."

"Having no judgment is so uplifting," Darcy said in a dazed voice and grabbed Loki's arm.

"You look very good in leather, did you know that?" she asked him as they entered S.H.E.I.L.D.'s front entrance.

Loki was silent. Was this mortal woman trying to seduce the God of Mischief and Lies?

"Very good," she repeated in seductive whisper, looking up at him with doe eyes.

Loki stopped walking as they arrived in front of their adjacent doors.

"Darcy, I believe it's time for you to retire," he said lowly, pushing her towards her door.

She stumbled sideways and turned around, "What if I don't want to _retire_?" she asked, mocking his dialect.

She took even steps towards the tense man and advanced with outstretched arms. Loki made a split second movement and shoved the girl away from him, his eyes stricken with confusion and anger.

Darcy was unable to keep her balance and tumbled to the floor in an ungraceful heap. She bent her splayed legs up and rubbed her head.

"Fuck that hurt, what the hell?" she shouted at him, trying to stand.

He watched her unsuccessfully try and pull herself off of the ground, each time her dress worked its way further and further up her silky thighs. Loki subconsciously licked his lips and then felt anger rise in his chest. His human body desired carnal pleasure much more often than when he was a god. He narrowed his eyes as he felt like there was an intense fire burning inside of him. Blast the mortal woman and blast her damned behavior.

Loki made his decision and wasn't proud of it, 'She's been asking for it since she found me tonight and she will satisfy my needs,' he thought.

Darcy watched as Loki moved towards her like a cat about to pounce on a helpless mouse. She felt chills go down her spine and fear lit up in her eyes.

Loki grabbed her in one swift movement, and carried her to his door where he yanked it open. Once inside he tossed her effortlessly onto the bed and slammed the door shut so it was pitch black.

Darcy had never known what being scared shitless was like, but she was positive that this was it. She was in a dark room with a former god and murderer who thought that mortals were pieces of worthless trash. She felt hands push her shoulders down and heard a ragged breath as though someone was struggling.

"Loki?" she squeaked out, afraid he was transforming or some other crazy thing was about to happen.

"_Silence_," he hissed out.

She could tell that he was hovering over her in the darkness but couldn't see his face.

Loki clenched his jaw tightly. He had grabbed her and just a few moments ago he had made his mind up; now he was second guessing himself. Second guessing himself for the sake of a mortal woman's feelings nonetheless. Thoughts bounced back and forth in his intricate mind.

"No," he said at last in a suddenly tired voice.

"No?" Darcy asked, feeling his presence vanish overtop of her.

The light came on and Darcy sat up to see a tormented man standing at the other end of the room.

Loki motioned to the door, "Go."

Darcy tried to sit up quickly but swooned as the alcohol caused her brain to swirl. She put her hands over her mouth and fell backwards onto the bed.

"Not a good idea dude, I almost hurled, sorry."

Loki shook his head and suddenly hit the wall with as much force as he could muster; not flinching.

Darcy rolled onto her side and she leaned on her hand, "What's wrong? First you act like some sex crazed fiend, throw me on your bed in a dark room, and now you're all pissed off. I'm seriously confused."

Loki glared at her with intense eyes. He was feeling guilt and he hated it. It made him feel weak, like his father and his brother because he had felt concern for the welfare of a Midgardian female.

"You know you can tell me, I'm not going to spill it to anyone even if you have serious problems, which I'm sure you do," Darcy said blatantly, "It's pretty obvious."

"Frustration," he stated, "That's what I feel. I'm not going to allow a mortal to psychoanalyze me, so that's all you need to be aware of."

"Too bad we couldn't bring your little kitten with us, pets help with frustration, it's a scientific fact!" Darcy said thoughtfully.

"I told you, that _thing_ is not mine!" he spat, walking towards her.

Darcy shrugged, "She'll grow on you, I know it, and you still need to name her."

Loki rubbed his forehead, "I'm not naming it because I am not proclaiming ownership for a useless creature of fluff."

Darcy yawned and her eyes closed for a moment, "When I get drunk," she yawned again, "I get sleepy really quick."

She lay back on the bed, nestling into a pillow with a content smile on her face.

Loki sat down at the edge of the bed and stared at her with a blank expression. This woman actually fell asleep in his presence, was she not fully aware of the monster he secretly was? She didn't fear him and certainly didn't respect him. This Midgardian woman… Darcy Lewis, she was truly an enigma.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you plan on getting up, or are you going to stay here?"

Loki squinted across the room at the bed where Darcy didn't move. Slowly he approached her and lightly pushed her shoulder. She groaned in response and he watched her skeptically.

"I feel like hell," Darcy mumbled, her voice heavy with sleep.

"I told you that it was foolish to drink as much as you did. Your behavior last night was intolerable."

Darcy sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes, "Speaking of which, how the hell did I end up in here," she paused and her eyes grew wide, "Wait, we didn't… you know…"

Loki tossed his head, "No."

The God of Mischief didn't know whether or not to feel relieved or upset that she didn't remember what happened the night before. He was partially relieved that she wouldn't be able to recall his mortal body's moment of weakness. He was so very lucky that he had a strong mind that won out over desire in the end. If he had his normal constitution, he would have never fallen into such carnal weakness. On the other hand, he was slightly upset because he could smell the fear coming off of her when he had been hovering over her. It was worthy of his mischievous reputation and he didn't like that she couldn't remember the power he had over her; maybe if she did she would respect him a little more. He thought for a moment and then recanted that thought, no, she would never respect him because she didn't respect anyone.

Darcy got up and sniffed loudly, "Wow I reek of booze."

Loki flicked his wrist without a second thought and his eyes grew wide as he watched Darcy's attire change in the blink of an eye. His heart began beating fast as he realized a familiar sensation that only came when he used his magic.

"Did you just do that?" Darcy asked with wide eyes, "No! That means your freaky powers are back!"

Loki shushed her, "Quiet girl, I'm not going to do anything rash."

She watched as he changed his own clothes with a wave of his hand. He smirked and closed his eyes, opening them quickly.

"What?" he looked around with a crestfallen expression.

Darcy waggled her finger at him, "You don't have _all_ of them back do you?"

Loki stared down at his hands, "It appears not, but my constitution is slightly altered, I'm no longer mortal."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Loki's head snapped up, "It means I don't have to deal with the terrible weaknesses of a mortal Midgardian form anymore."

He subconsciously flexed his power and cringed when he felt how weak he was. That blasted old man just had to make things complicated. He was going to force him to gain his abilities back in stages. Loki knew his father and his methodology quite well, even if he didn't agree with it. The God of Mischief assumed that last night he had 'learned' something and that was the reason that part of the lock on his powers was released. He thought back to the events of the previous night, trying to recall a moment that would meet this expectation.

"I felt concern," he spoke in a small whisper, his eyes darting over to the bed where Darcy watched him with a bizarre look.

Darcy walked towards the door, "You look like you're kind of busy in there," she nodded at him, tapping her own head with her finger.

He watched as she exited the room, leaving him alone to continue his pensive thoughts.

…..

Loki was not pleased to be squashed back on an airplane again but he had to admit that it gave him plenty of time to think. After much testing he had figured he had been restored to the ability state that he had as a young boy. He was only capable of very simple magic and his body was still incredibly weak, but at least it wasn't mortal anymore. He smirked, it could be worse, at least now he could keep himself entertained and cause mischief once again.

'The mischief of a simple minded boy, but mischief nonetheless,' he thought as he tilted his head to see Darcy passed out asleep next to him.

Nick Fury had told Loki before they left that he would be keeping watch over him and if there was any funny business he had no qualms about coming to New Mexico and putting him in a cage to take back to S.H.E.I.L.D.

An air-flight stewardess walked by and Loki couldn't resist, he flicked one finger and she gasped as a small gust of wind blew up her skirt. She made a squealing noise and trotted back to the front of the plane, holding her skirt down with a bright scarlet face. Loki sighed contently, oh how he had missed that feeling, causing trouble was like a drug to him, no matter how big or small, it gave him great excitement.

A man on the other side of the plane lifted his plastic cup up to take a drink and Loki made a subtle pinching motion with his fingers. His face lit up as liquid poured down the front of the man, staining his shirt and he cried out.

The rest of the flight consisted of small tricks like these, and once the airline was grounded all of the passengers left in a hurry. Loki watched as they scrambled to the exit eagerly with suspicious glances in every direction.

"Jeez they look freaked out," Darcy noted as they entered the airport.

Loki smirked, "Such simple prey."

Darcy rolled her eyes, "I should have guessed that you had something to do with it."

Jane turned her head in their direction, "What does that mean? Oh, and I still want to have a talk with you," she pointed at the god, "About why Darcy came out of _your_ room this morning rather than her _own_."

"Why don't you ask your companion," he gestured towards an oblivious Darcy.

"She's pleading amnesia, and I'm inclined to believe her since she had enough to drink last night to knock out a horse," Jane retorted.

Loki shrugged, "I'm afraid you're out of luck Jane Foster, I merely made sure that she got to bed last night, nothing more."

Jane glared at him suspiciously, "I don't believe you for one second, _liar_."

Darcy sighed, "You're making my hangover headache _worse_ the more you two argue!"

"I _am_ the god of _Lies_," Loki continued with a smug expression.

"That's not something to be proud of."

"Only a self-righteous moron like my brother would think something like that. Lying is quite useful," he replied.

"Don't talk about Thor like that!" Jane practically shrieked.

"Now my ears are bleeding," Darcy stated as the three of them arrived at the van and got in.

"You were with my brother for, what do mortals say… a week? Less? Yet you preach to know him so intimately? I've known him for _centuries_ so don't you dare tell me what and what not to say about him," Loki spat.

"Do you _both_ have a crush on Thor? Because it seems like it the way you two are fighting over him," Darcy asked.

"I'm dismissing myself from this conversation, it's sickening."

…..

"Loki since you're such a slowpoke so I'm going to name your kitten!" Darcy exclaimed as she entered Jane's scientific workspace where he was sitting.

It was a few days after their return to New Mexico and Loki had been surprisingly compliant when he was told that he was going to help Jane with finding a bridge to the other realm.

"I have told you numerous times, that _thing_ is not mine!" he growled.

Darcy ignored him, "I'm naming her Trixie!"

Loki made a disgusted face, "That's atrocious."

"But you didn't ask how I came up with it!"

"That's because I don't want to know, nor do I care," he replied with a serious face.

Darcy gave him an annoyed look and continued, "Her name is going to be Trixie since you're the god of tricks!"

Loki leaned his head on the palm of his hand, "_Trickery_," he corrected her.

"Whatever," Darcy shrugged, "Where is she anyway?"

"My chambers."

"Ah HA! You do interact with her! I knew it! You pretend to not care, but secretly you probably cuddle and baby-talk her!"

Loki sat up rigid straight, "No! I do no such thing!"

"I'm onto you God of Mischief, Lies, and Tricks!" Darcy exclaimed.

She turned and left the room but heard him state clearly, "**Trickery**," once again correcting her.

….

Loki sat alone in his room and leaned back on the headboard of the bed, snapping his fingers so the pillows lined up behind him. He watched as a fluffy ball wandered around on the floor.

"Of all the colors it had to be _white_," Loki muttered as it stared up at him with fascinated green eyes.

"What?" he asked as it continued to look at him.

He raised his hand up and the kitten floated into the air. He watched as it moved around; swatting at nothing with its tiny paws.

"This needs to change," Loki spoke, lifting his other hand and concentrating.

He watched as the bright pink ribbon tied around its neck changed to a deep emerald green.

"Better," he commented, allowing the cat to fall to the bed where she landed on all fours.

Loki watched as the pitiful creature stumbled clumsily as she made her way towards him. The cat stopped and curled up into a small ball at his side. Loki cautiously lifted his hand and awkwardly patted the kitten on her head.

So fragile, why would Midgardians delight in such things? He watched the small animal's side rise and fall as it slept. It oddly reminded him of Darcy Lewis a few nights prior when she passed out in his room. Both were helpless against him and he could slay both of them in an instant.

'She's just a large pet, all mortals are,' he thought unconsciously letting his fingers dance over the kitten's soft fur.

"You don't blabber like an idiot though," Loki noted out loud, "It makes you… tolerable."

The God of Mischief yawned and slid his way gracefully under the sheets so he didn't disturb the sleeping feline. He blinked; the lights went out, and then waved his wrist so his clothes disappeared. He sighed and thought about how much better he would feel when he didn't have to make hand motions with each spell.

As a boy he had to do the extra motions in order for the spells to work successfully, as he became more advanced he didn't require any motion whatsoever because it was all triggered by his mind. It gave him an advantage on the battlefield because when he casted spells without moving his enemies never knew what had hit them and he never liked being predictable.

He noticed that the small creature curled up next to him began vibrating. His eyebrows shot up and he reached out to touch her. The kitten lifted her head and gave him a content expression.

"Trixie was it? I believe you are the only thing in this blasted realm that I would classify as satisfactory."

…..

"The fluffy creature, it was vibrating last night."

Jane dropped her pen that she had just been writing with and looked up at Loki with a baffled expression.

"What does it mean?" he questioned.

Jane swiveled around on the chair that she was sitting in and stated, "She was purring."

Loki narrowed his eyes, "What in blazes is that?"

Jane tried not to laugh, "A cat purrs when it's very happy. So if she was purring last night, that means Trixie was very happy."

Loki thought for a moment, "It enjoys my presence?"

"Is that weird or something?"

Loki glared at his brother's woman and spoke, "Not many have found my presence to be pleasant because not many accept what I truly am."

Jane was quiet and surprised that Loki had said something so personal.

The god sat down at his station and snatched a pencil out of a nearby mug. He moved his fingers like a puppeteer and watched as it danced over the paper in front of him. Loki turned to look at Jane and the pencil fell.

He held the large sheet of paper out to her and she took it cautiously, glancing down at it.

"You wanted this completed did you not?"

Jane nodded, unable to speak because it was a drawing of the Nine Realms which were all intricately labeled. She remembered when Thor had drawn the same thing in her tiny black notebook, but his drawings had been much more messy and hard to read. Loki's map was drawn to scale and his handwriting gave it an antique feeling.

"This looks like it should be in a museum, not something you did in a few minutes," Jane said with disbelief.

Loki shook his head, "You mortals are impressed by the most meager events."

Jane's senses returned and realization washed over her features, "Wait a minute; I thought you had been working on this since we got back from New York! What have you been doing this whole time?"

Loki smirked, "Mischief and Trickery."

Jane rubbed her forehead, "Please tell me that this place isn't rigged with pranks."

Loki's eyes glanced up at the ceiling and he answered, "Not this residence, no."

Jane gasped, "What did you do to Darcy because that's the only other person you know here!"

Loki let out a light laugh, "She has busied herself with setting traps about her abode to catch a mysterious trickster."

"Which is you," Jane stated.

Loki stood smoothly and replied in a hushed voice, "Perhaps," before he drifted out of the room like a phantom.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: I love the reviews, glad everyone is enjoying the story! I love to incorporate humor and lots of it into my writing because I'm a humorous person in real life! Keep the reviews coming and I'll keep the chapters rolling! Enjoy!

Darcy huffed in frustration as she tip toed around her apartment cautiously. Much mischief had been occurring in her place of living as of late, and she wasn't an idiot, she knew who the source of it was. She also knew that the source still couldn't teleport to wherever he pleased which meant he had to _walk_. She glanced around at the cans that she had lined up and attached together with fishing wire.

The fishing wire was nearly transparent and Darcy was hopeful that he would accidently snag it, causing a bunch of clanging cans to trail after him.

She left her apartment with a satisfied look on her face and walked across town to Jane's. She felt like she was being followed and kept glancing over her shoulder suspiciously.

All of a sudden Darcy heard a rattling noise near her feet and her head shot down where she saw a giant serpent slither out of the rain gutter. She gasped and sidestepped quickly where she hit someone.

"Sorry!" she cried breathlessly, looking up and then back down again, but the snake was nowhere to be found.

"Tsk Tsk."

She knew that voice and slowly looked back up at the person she had bumped into.

"You really should be more careful Darcy, and I believe I deserve an apology for being jostled so rudely."

"You're a real bastard you know that?" Darcy spat, "It's _your_ fault because I don't know anyone else who can make snakes magically appear!"

Loki gave Darcy a disheartened expression. The dark haired girl immediately felt guilt swell up inside of her; she had said something that bothered him.

"Sorry," she quickly said, "I didn't mean to upset you."

Loki gave her a sarcastic laugh, "As if a mortal could hurt _me_."

Darcy shrugged and started walking, "Anyone can hurt anyone Loki, words are still words it doesn't matter who they come from."

Loki watched as she disappeared around the corner without a second glance and he frowned.

…

"Darcy check this out!"

Darcy walked over to Jane's desk where she was typing rapidly on her computer.

"What?"

"Loki made this, isn't it fantastic! It's extremely helpful! I'm actually excited to see what else he knows!" Jane answered with excitement.

Darcy rolled her eyes, "Whatever! You hated him, what's with the newfound like for him? Wait, don't tell me, you've dumped your feelings for Thor in favor of his evil, sarcastic, mean, mischievous, and jerkface brother!"

Jane stopped working and looked up, "Okay, tell me what's wrong."

Darcy told her friend exactly what had happened and then said, "I think I said something wrong, and you know that I'm not the most modest person when I speak."

Jane nodded in understanding, "I think I know what the problem is."

Darcy looked around warily, "I'd love to hear it Jane, but _he_ has ears everywhere."

Jane laughed, "Now you sound like a crazy person, who cares if he hears?"

Darcy shrugged and then sat down in Loki's chair.

Jane leaned back and spoke, "You called him a bastard."

Darcy watched Jane intently, "Yeah, so?"

"He _is_ one Darcy."

The feeling of guilt returned, and grew heavier than it had been earlier.

Jane sighed, "You don't really know do you?"

"I know he's not Thor's real brother, but I didn't know he was a bastard, jeez Jane, I'm not _that_ far out of the loop! I hear lots of things through the S.H.E.I.L.D. grapevine," Darcy retorted.

"He wasn't legitimately born Asgardian…" Jane trailed off when she saw a certain frost giant's tall form looming in the doorway.

Loki walked in and folded his arms across his chest, "You're correct Ms. Foster, I'm an illegitimate son and a mongrel, would you care to write a narrative on my childhood?"

Jane said quickly, "I wasn't trying to be offensive, Darcy wanted to know what she did to upset you!"

"I would never be upset by something a mortal woman said to me, her opinions are inconsequent seeing as all of you will be dead in a finite amount of time."

Darcy whirled around in her chair, "What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying you plan on killing everyone?"

Loki let out a bitter laugh, "As if I would waste my time killing helpless mortals when death will claim your lives soon enough!"

Jane stood up, "Knock it off! You're being a conceited monster!"

Loki narrowed his eyes and swept out of the room, his shadow vanishing around the corner of the doorway.

Jane sighed and Darcy appeared to be in deep thought.

"I'm going to go talk to him."

Jane's head shot up quickly, "You aren't serious, he'll kill you!"

Darcy shook her head, "Not before I get him first," she replied, pulling her trusty black taser out of her jacket's pocket.

"Do you carry that thing _everywhere_?" Jane asked incredulously.

"It really seems like I should, considering the type of company you tend to keep!"

…..

Loki was angry. How dare they make assumptions and give him labels when they didn't know the first thing about his past!

His eyes were livid and he looked down to see Trixie staring up at him. She gave him a soft 'mew' and walked toward him with tiny steps.

Loki closed his eyes when he remembered Darcy's statement about pets causing stress to dissipate. The God of Mischief leaned down and wrapped the fingers of his hand around the kitten's midsection, lifting her effortlessly off of the floor. The creature began vibrating against his chest and he stroked her head.

He paced about his room for long moments, petting the small animal and time passed. Loki finally stopped when he realized that a strange calm had enveloped him… the damned girl had been right.

"Perhaps you're the one with the magical abilities, not I," he spoke in a hushed voice to the feline that was asleep in the crook of his arm.

"Loki open up!"

He immediately felt a small amount of irritation return; he flicked his wrist and the door unlocked itself with a 'click'.

Darcy walked in and quietly shut the door behind her. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the ball of white fluff that he was carrying.

"I _knew_ it!" she exclaimed, "You _do_ cuddle her!"

Loki gave her an annoyed expression as Trixie woke up and leapt out of his arms, landing smoothly on the floor.

"Sorry, again," Darcy said quickly, "Oh, and I came to apologize again for what I said earlier… and about what happened when Jane and I were talking about you."

"Four apologies within hours of each other, you mortals toss around the word 'sorry' so much that it no longer has meaning."

Darcy crossed her arms uncomfortably "Do you expect me to prove it somehow?"

Loki looked thoughtful and replied, "Normally I would be able to tell if you truly meant what you said."

"By _touching my mind_?" she asked, mimicking the way he had said it when he had first arrived.

"Just because I do not have all of my abilities does not mean that my memory is impaired, I recall my statement."

Darcy shrugged, "It was honestly creepy, why do you think I tased you?"

Loki watched as she pulled the electrocution device out of her pocket and point at it. The God of Mischief immediately yanked it from her grasp with a quick gesture.

"Hey! Give it back!" Darcy cried out, running towards him and jumping up and down as he held it high in the air.

"Darcy Lewis, I believe you're coming on to me for the… _second_ time since I arrived here."

Darcy stopped moving and gave him a mortified expression, "What are you talking about?"

Loki gave her a mischievous smirk and leaned very close to her face, whispering, "You don't remember?"

Darcy felt his breath hit her skin and she didn't blink.

He leaned back, "I'll take that as a no."

Darcy waited for him to continue but he turned around and went into the bathroom that was connected to his room; shutting the door. She looked down to see her taser resting in her hand once again.

"Loki! Tell me what you're talking about!" she shouted, banging roughly on the door causing Trixie to run in fear under his bed.

"You have your device, so you may leave," she heard him say as she heard the shower start.

Darcy bit her lip and grabbed the door knob, jostling it, but to no avail.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me Loki!"

There was no reply but she heard the water's sound change which meant that he was most likely under it. Darcy felt very uncomfortable knowing that there was an attractive man naked just on the other side of the door; thank goodness he couldn't read her mind.

…..

"It's about time you came out of… there," Darcy started to say aggressively but trailed off as the God of Mischief emerged clad in nothing but a towel.

They stared at each other for a long awkward moment until he brushed past her to the closet.

"I thought you magically put your clothes on," Darcy said in a hoarse voice.

He slid the closet door open with a smirk, "I like to switch up my behavior every once in a while so I do not become too predictable."

Darcy's mouth was dry, "Oh."

She stared at his back where water droplets were shining on his godly perfect skin. She couldn't look away, from his toned muscles to his flawless complexion; he was a sight to behold.

"Ms. Lewis, I do believe you're salivating."

Darcy yipped and covered her mouth, her eyes darting away from him.

"I can't help it! It's a perfectly _mortal_ thing to do… you know, stare at something like _that_."

"By _that_, I assume you mean _me_," he replied turning around to face her, his arms crossed.

Darcy shook her head, "It's not my fault that I've seen _everything_! You did walk out naked for the world to see!"

Loki looked thoughtful and motioned to the towel around his waist, "So you would prefer me to not try and cover myself."

Darcy held her hands up, "No! I didn't mean that! Stop twisting my words!"

"Twisting words is my specialty, among other things," he replied in a deeper tone.

She felt chills go down her spine, "I still want to know what you were talking about earlier."

Loki leaned back against the closet and spoke, "In fewer words, you were incredibly inebriated and came on to me in front of my door when I tried to take you back to your chambers."

Darcy's mind raced to translate his 'fancy' talk and failed miserably as she got very distracted when she noticed how his dark _wet_ hair was clinging to his still moist skin.

"If I didn't know better, I would say that inside that head of yours, you're coming on to me for the third time."

Darcy's eyes blinked and she watched Trixie slowly emerge from underneath the bed and approach Loki. She saw him glance down at her and grab her in a swift motion.

"I believe you should be working, should you not?"

"I'm not letting this go!" Darcy declared in an uneasy voice, "I'll be back!"

Loki watched her go, and his mouth curved into a wicked smile as she closed the door.

…

"Why do you always look so flustered after you've been alone with Loki?" Jane asked Darcy as she entered the room.

Darcy shook her head and adjusted her glasses, not saying anything.

Jane smiled, "So I heard that you've booby trapped your apartment."

"I'm not stupid, I know that _he's_ the one behind it," Darcy replied, pointing over her shoulder with her thumb.

"I'm surprised because I thought that I would hate him, considering he attacked us and is Thor's evil brother, but so far he seems okay."

Darcy exclaimed, "He pranced out of his room _naked_ on his second day here! You call that _okay_?"

Jane narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "I get the feeling that you're saying these things out loud to try and convince yourself you don't like him when you really do!"

Darcy huffed and sat down roughly in Loki's chair.

"Do we need to go to dinner and talk?"

"I actually think that sounds like a fantastic idea," Darcy replied.

Jane nodded, "Alright, let me finish up here and we'll go, okay?"

…..

"Are you sure leaving him alone is the best idea?" Darcy asked.

"You'd be surprised, that kitten you got him keeps him occupied."

"You're joking!" Darcy exclaimed with big smile.

Jane replied, "He's very fond of it… to think the God of Mischief, the same person who attacked us has a soft spot for kittens!"

They arrived at their favorite restaurant and were seated promptly.

"So tell me what's bothering you so much," Jane asked, taking a sip of her drink through a straw.

Darcy put her chin in her hands in leaned forward, "It's _him,_ that's what's bothering me!"

Jane was silent and watched her expectantly for more of an explanation.

"It's like he's _flirting_ with me or something!" she sputtered.

Jane frowned, "Whenever I'm around I don't notice it, then again he did take the time to play pranks on you in your apartment."

"When we're alone together it's the worst! He says and does the most… provocative things! He says that I did something that night I was really drunk at Tony's party, but I can't remember anything _and_ he won't tell me!"

"Is he blackmailing you?" Jane asked.

Darcy thought for a moment, "No, he's just _teasing_ me now that I think about it."

"Maybe he likes you," Jane stated, "That's what boys do when they like someone."

Darcy gave Jane a bland expression, "Except he's a man, a man who is centuries old and an _alien_!"

Jane folded her arms, "I think you secretly like him."

Darcy put her face in her hands, "That's the problem Jane, and I keep dancing around saying it because it's fucking hard! I _do_ think I like him because I _enjoy_ when he does sexy things to me!"

Jane choked and replied with a hoarse voice, "He's done sexy things to you? Like what?"

Darcy shook her head rapidly, "Nothing like what you're thinking, I'm talking the way he acts toward me and the types of things he does… like randomly taking a shower when I'm in his room and then coming out in nothing but a towel… _dripping wet_!"

The waitress put their food down in front of them and gave Jane an odd look since she was sitting with her mouth gaped wide open. She walked away and Jane blinked in disbelief.

Darcy nodded, "_Yes_, that happened, and I _liked_ it, more than I should have… that's the problem!"

"To be honest I think it's a bad idea to get feelings for him. He's a bad guy Darcy, I don't care if he's acting reformed, he's trouble!"

Darcy sighed, "Thanks for that Jane, because I can totally _control_ my feelings, I've got a special switch I turn on and off… that's a **no**, or else I would have chosen to thoroughly dislike him!"

"I guess you're right," Jane admitted, "You don't choose who you have feelings for, but I'm warning you, be careful because he's probably manipulating you, he's very proficient at that."

"Obviously, considering he's a _god, _he's proficient at a lot of things."

The girls finished their meals and headed back to Jane's where they saw that Loki's door was open and he seemed nowhere to be found.

"It was a bad idea to leave him here alone… who knows what he's up to," Darcy mumbled, looking around nervously.

Jane rolled her eyes and walked to her desk carelessly, "What's he going to do Darcy? He performs the pranks of a twelve year old boy."

"Ms. Foster, you truly do not give me the credit I deserve."

Darcy jumped and turned around only to have her nose almost touching his chest. She let out a small shriek and fell backwards, hitting the floor.

Loki squatted down and stared intently at her, eye to eye.

"What?" Darcy exclaimed with a confused expression.

"Darcy Lewis… you seem quite antsy this evening."

"It's hard not to be antsy when you pop out of nowhere!"

Loki smirked, "If you're frightened now, I can't imagine the fear you'll feel when I regain the ability to teleport where I please."

Darcy gave him a startled expression, "I'm not looking forward to that."

Loki grabbed her arm and pulled her up as he stood, "Try not to be so clumsy next time."

"Next time?" Darcy squeaked.

Jane watched them skeptically and then said, "Darcy you should probably head home now."

The dark haired girl looked up and then back down at her arm where Loki's long fingers were still wrapped around it. She was frozen and couldn't move.

"Darcy?" Jane questioned.

"Yes!" she sputtered and spun around, walking out the door with awkward steps.

Jane watched Loki with a hardened expression, "And where do you think you're going?"

"To a place where my mischievous talents are required," he replied smoothly and walked out the front door.


	7. Chapter 7

"I know you're following me."

A smirk spread across Loki's face, "That's because I wished for you to know."

Darcy was standing at the door of her apartment and she turned around slowly, "What do you want?"

Loki walked up beside her and leaned against the wall, "I have a proposition for you Ms. Lewis."

Darcy's eyes grew wide, "I think I should sit down for this," she said as she unlocked her door.

Loki brushed past her into the apartment and stopped promptly.

He turned and gave her a devilish grin, "Did you perhaps set up these haphazard canisters for _me_?"

Darcy huffed and slammed the door behind her, "I didn't do it _for_ you, I did it to try and _catch_ you when you were in the mood to perform shenanigans in my house!"

Loki leaned down and rubbed the fishing wire between two fingers, "Quite intelligent Darcy, a normal Midgardian would fall for this easily since this material is so thin and difficult to spot… I, on the other hand, would never be fooled by such a simple attempt."

Darcy moved over to her sofa and sat down with a satisfied exhale. Loki stood up straight and looked around her apartment slowly.

"Don't act like you haven't seen it before because I know you've been in here!" Darcy told him from across the room.

The corner of his mouth curved upwards into a crooked smirk, "Perhaps."

Darcy grabbed the remote to her television and turned it on, "Since you're too busy playing hard to get, I'll watch T.V. until you decide you want to quit being vague and tell me your proposition."

Loki was in front of her in the blink of an eye and she gasped, startled.

"You said you needed to be sitting, I was merely waiting for you to take your seat."

Darcy gulped, "Okay."

Loki flicked his wrist and all of the cans that Darcy had set up around her apartment began to levitate. Her eyes darted around and then landed on Loki's emerald gaze.

He looked bored and then spoke, "I wish to spend more time in your presence."

Darcy practically choked, "What?" she spat loudly.

Loki let out a small chuckle, "Yes, I believed you would be surprised, I myself am surprised but I've had much time to think."

"Think about what? Teasing me more?" Darcy questioned harshly.

Loki shook his head, "My father cast me out, taking my power from me."

Darcy rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, duh I already know that!"

Loki narrowed his eyes, "If you would shut your mouth for a moment and let me finish you would see that I am about to say something that you _haven't_ heard before."

Darcy looked insulted and crossed her arms roughly over her chest, "Whatever, it's not like I have a choice."

"Good, as I was saying, my father cast me out, taking my power from me. He is a man who does everything for a reason and I know his methodology quite well, even though I think some of it is ludicrous. When I regained a small amount of my power it made me realize that he expects me to try and regain my abilities in stages through _lessons_."

Darcy tilted her head, "Lessons?"

Loki nodded, "Precisely, life lessons. He's a senile fool and expects me to experience some sort of catharsis by being here."

"Like Thor…"

Loki clenched his jaw, "_Yes_," he hissed venomously and all of the levitating cans crashed to the floor, "Like Thor, because he's always tried to mold me into being my brother which is an impossible task."

Darcy brought her legs up and hugged them to her chest, listening to the God of Mischief.

"Thor came back to Asgard as a completely different man. He was calmer, and your friend Ms. Foster had made him _very_ soft compared to what he was before. My father expects similar results with me, but I'm sure that he's aware I will be a much more difficult case than my simpleton brother."

Loki paced about for a few moments and then continued, "It seems as if you are the person that is most likely to cause me to succeed in these life lessons. It was because of you that I have been able to retrieve my most basic abilities and you test me in different ways every day."

Darcy played with her hair and watched him intently. She heard what he was saying but her mind was automatically wandering. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about how attractive he looked when he was being serious.

"So, Darcy Lewis, I proposition you to allow me to spend a maximum amount of time in your presence and work on… myself."

"Hold it right there," Darcy said suddenly, "Are you wanting to do this so you can lie your way through and use me to get your powers back, or do you really want to better yourself as a person? Because I have a right to know if I'm getting used, which is really fucked up by the way!"

Loki focused on the mortal girl with an impressed expression, "You're an intelligent little mortal Darcy Lewis."

Darcy rolled her eyes, "I'm not _stupid_, damn, you're the God of _Lies_ it would only be natural that you would lie and take the easy way out."

Loki felt strangely insulted by her words, sure she was right because he didn't give a rat's ass if he bettered himself or not in his father's eyes. Her words irritated him because it felt like she was talking down to him and saying 'Even if you wanted to you wouldn't be able to.' He had spent his whole life feeling like he wouldn't be able to do a lot of things. When he was young his father had told him and Thor that one of them would sit on the throne of Asgard. Loki was young and oblivious back then, but it became apparent as he grew older that his father had _no_ intention of handing the throne to him; it had always been Thor.

Darcy spoke again, interrupting his thoughts, "I have a proposition for _you_."

Loki knitted his eyebrows together, "A mortal, propositioning me?"

"Yes, if you didn't know it's _mortals_ who are providing you with a place to sleep and food to eat so you don't have to do it all in a cage at S.H.E.I.L.D."

Loki sighed, she was right, but he hated it.

"I'm listening."

Darcy smiled, "Okay, if you promise to actually _try_ to better yourself rather than faking it, I'll help you."

Loki thought for a moment, by admitting he wanted to improve himself he was admitting that there was something wrong with him in the first place and he didn't like that. Loki was a perfectionist and wanted to be the best at everything; improving himself meant that he wasn't flawless.

"Everyone has faults and weaknesses, and it's admirable to try and work on them… well, it is in my world," Darcy told him after the long moment of silence.

Loki glanced up at her, "I accept."

…..

The next morning Darcy opened her eyes sleepily and rolled over to look at her alarm clock. She let out a loud screech and fell out of the bed and onto the floor.

"What _are_ you doing?"

Loki was standing with his arms crossed, leaning back against the wall watching her. She stood up quickly and grabbed her sheets to cover her skimpy sleeping attire.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to wake up, I was growing bored."

Darcy rolled her eyes, "We _mortals_ sleep you know!"

Loki paced to the other side of the room, "I'm still trying to determine what the next lesson is that my father wants me to accomplish, I'm extremely tired of having such limited abilities."

Darcy sat down on her bed and thought, "What was the first one? You never did tell me."

Loki froze, of course he hadn't told her because she didn't remember what had happened that night.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

Loki's green eyes met hers and she scrutinized his face.

"Does this have something to do with Tony's party? Because you were a normal guy before the party, but the next day you got your freaky powers back," Darcy stated.

Loki crossed his arms and said slowly, "I suppose you would have figured out eventually that it occurred during your period of inebriation which is why you can't recall anything."

Darcy clapped her hands, causing Loki's eyes to grow wide, "What the hell are you clapping for?"

Darcy rolled her eyes, "It's a mortal thing, I clapped my hands once because I had a realization, I figured something out."

"That's incredibly outlandish."

"Whatever, back to my realization… Obviously your first 'lesson' happened when I was drunk. That must mean it was when you were taking me back to my room where something must've went down because you were teasing me when I was in your room yesterday."

Loki nodded, "You're correct, I felt guilt and concern for the welfare of another during that period of time which happens seldom. The only time I experience guilt or concern is if it benefits _me_ in some way."

Darcy then asked, "Okay, now you _have_ to tell me what the situation was because it was me you felt the guilt and concern for since I was the only person with you."

"Perhaps another time," he replied, not looking at her.

Darcy leapt up and in seconds was standing feet away from him with her taser aimed and ready to fire.

"Details _now_."

Loki stared at her with an amused expression, "Your toy won't work on me."

"It worked on you once, it'll work again," she spat back.

She watched Loki reach forward slowly and wrap his slender fingers around the taser's barrel.

"I'm warning you!" she exclaimed with wide eyes.

Loki paid no heed and with a sudden movement the taser was pulled from her grasp. Darcy found herself lying on her bed, staring into piercing green eyes that were directly over top of her.

"Darcy, I believe we've been in this position before… do you recall?" Loki asked with a hint of sarcasm.

Darcy's mind was racing, she didn't recall a situation like this but at the same time the thrilling chills running down her spine felt familiar.

Loki leaned closer and Darcy pushed her head harder into the bed, attempting to put distance between their faces.

"Tsk Tsk, such a forgetful girl… you wanted to know what happened that night so I'm merely reenacting the scene for you."

"What are you talking about? Are you saying we did this?"

Loki rolled his eyes with a smirk, "Obviously."

"That's why I woke up in your room… in _your_ bed!"

The God of Mischief inched closer to her, "Yes," he practically purred.

Darcy resisted the urge to squirm as his face moved past hers and she felt his lips graze her ear.

"Continue… what do you think happened next?"

Darcy's heart felt like it was going to shoot out of her chest and her body felt tingly, "Did we make out or something?" she asked, barely above a whisper.

Loki chuckled, still near her ear, "Don't romanticize the situation; you have a monster on top of you. I'll ask again, what do you think happened?"

Darcy slammed her eyes shut, "I can't think like this!"

Loki pulled his head up and stared down at her once again, "What seems to be the problem?"

Darcy bit the inside of her cheek, resisting the urge to grab his pretty face and explore every contour of it with her tongue.

Loki gave her a devilish smile, "Do I make it difficult to concentrate?"

"Stop teasing me!" she cried out, trying to sit up.

Loki put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down, "Not yet Darcy Lewis, you've yet to tell me what you think happened that night."

"That's because I _don't know_!" Darcy practically shouted.

"You're not trying hard enough, _think_, because the memory is in there somewhere."

Darcy narrowed her eyes at him, "Why is it so difficult for you to tell me? That means it's something you're ashamed of, something that is embarrassing for you to admit."

Loki gave her a serious expression, "Then tell me what it is."

"Did you want to boink me or something? Is that it? Because I am in a pretty provocative position, and you've been teasing me with provocative acts of your own ever since it happened."

Loki stood up abruptly and Darcy slid off the edge of the bed, falling to her knees on the floor because her legs felt like jelly.

"Boink is a tasteless way to say it, but you're correct. In that mortal body my hormones seemed to be highly elevated and uncontrollable. I almost gave into a moment of weakness, but was able to restrain myself by using my mind," Loki told her with a bland expression.

"That's what's bothered you so much? Jeez dude, it's not a big deal, people want to boink other people all the time here. It's nice you restrained yourself though, I have to admit, having sex with a banished god when I was too drunk to remember it doesn't sound too classy," Darcy said.

In reality it was a big deal for Darcy, the fact that the God of Mischief… the _attractive_ God of Mischief who caused her heart to race and her body to go numb had wanted to have sex with her but was too ashamed to admit it. Part of Darcy wished he would have just done it but the other part of her was pissed that he was ashamed at the thought of being with her that way. She was physically attracted to him for sure, and was curious if, even though he wasn't in a mortal body anymore, he still thought of her in a sexual manner. She was surprised that he had achieved a life lesson through the situation. The thought of him being concerned for her wellbeing, emotionally and physically, was bizarre since he thought mortals were so insignificant.

"I do not like feeling weak or showing weakness to others."

Darcy snapped back to the situation at hand, "You think that feeling concern and expressing it for someone else is weak? In my world that's a strong thing to do and means you have serious balls."

Loki frowned, "The customs of this world are inconceivable, I believe that this is the reason my father sent me here. It's perfect for his silly lessons."

"Well I'm not exactly sure what he wants you to learn, but if concern for another person was lesson one, I think we should work on care, compassion, and trust. One of those has _got_ to be what Odin is looking for," Darcy expressed.

"Words that make me cringe," Loki said with distaste.

Darcy smiled, "Don't be such a wuss! You're already better now than when you first got here. You _care_ for Trixie… don't you?"

Loki winced as though she had chosen the exact topic that he didn't want her to bring up.

"Loki? I know you like her, just admit that you _care_ for her!" Darcy pushed, with a big grin on her face.

Loki growled, "This is preposterous, how is _that_ supposed to help me?"

Darcy gave him an airy laugh, "This is why you're supposed to be learning because you suck at the emotions that _normal _people have."

"I'm not normal in any respect."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **To labyrinthinemelange: Thanks so much for the review about this story inspiring you to keep writing! I'm happy it has because I've read your stories and I must say I'd be very disappointed if you stopped!

ceetlejuice: LOVE the movie reference, I laughed out loud when I read this!

Chuuulip: Thanks for the continuous reviews! They mean a lot!

I-de-BadBad-Wolf: Loki's quite the complex guy, I'm sure there's something going on in that mind of his regarding Darcy :)

Baroque: I'm glad you think I've got the characters so well! Sometimes it gets difficult and I have to think to myself, 'What would Loki do?' as I'm writing a chapter!

Enjoy!

"Care… to be concerned or solicitous and to have thought or regard."

Darcy glanced up from her laptop.

"Was _concern_ not already learned in the first lesson?" the God of Mischief asked, turning slightly in his chair to look at her.

"Jane!" Darcy shouted.

Her friend ran into the room, "What? I was on the phone with Mr. Fury!" she pointed at her cell phone.

Darcy asked, "First, explain that care and concern are different, and then tell me why the _hell_ you're talking to Nick!"

Loki leaned back, his chair squeaking, "Explain this anomaly to me," he said with a hint of sarcasm.

Jane pulled her phone up, "I'm going to have to call you back."

Darcy and Loki watched as Jane listened intently to the other end of the line and then hung up.

"Okay, the difference between concern and care? Darcy why don't you tell him? You don't need me for this!"

Darcy shut her laptop, "Because you're a scientist, so everything you say is, for the most part, credible."

Jane shook her head, "That hardly matters, but," she turned to Loki, "You can feel concern for something but not intimately care about it."

Loki's eyebrows perked up, "Elaborate."

Jane thought for a moment, "Well, here's an example you'll understand. When your brother fell from the sky I hit him with the van. I was immediately concerned for him and cared that he would be okay, but I only cared for him on a surface level, not in a deeper sense."

Loki folded his hands on his lap, "Intriguing, that's actually a useful example, and it involved the physical harm of my brother… perfect."

Jane let out a heated sigh, "I'm _not_ going to fight with you about what you say involving Thor anymore so don't try and provoke me."

Darcy watched as Jane started to leave, "Uh wait a minute, aren't you forgetting something?"

Jane turned to see Darcy and Loki both watching her with expectant expressions.

"Apparently they were having some difficulties at S.H.E.I.L.D. and Mr. Fury wanted to make sure we were okay."

"And that I wasn't returning to my villainous self, correct?"

Jane smiled meekly, "Yes."

Jane left the room quickly and Darcy turned suspiciously toward Loki.

"I get the feeling she knows something that we don't."

Loki tapped his chin, "I believe that your assumption is most likely correct."

…

"Quit being so flashy!"

"Damn it Steve I'm always flashy, it's what I do!"

Steve Rogers and Tony Stark approached Jane's scientific residence. Tony was wearing an incredibly expensive suit with shining accessories and on his finger he twirled a ring of keys.

"We didn't have to get such an expensive automobile to ride around in!"

Tony laughed, "Automobile? Seriously Steve, get with the times."

Steve gave him a disheartened expression and glanced around, "It's pretty barren here."

"Anybody home?" Tony shouted, banging roughly on the front door.

The pair waited until they saw Jane running toward the door and she opened it quickly.

"Hi you two," she said, then nodded over her shoulder, "He's in the other room with Darcy."

"With Darcy? Are you sure it's safe to leave him alone with such a busty, I mean _pretty_ lady?" Tony asked innocently.

Steve rolled his eyes and walked inside, "Keep the mission in sight, we're supposed to check on him not flirt with girls Tony."

Tony brushed past the Captain and slapped him on the shoulder, "Learn to multitask Steve or you'll never get any."

Jane followed them into the room where Darcy and Loki were sitting.

"_This_ is what you were keeping from us?" Darcy asked blatantly.

Jane replied, "I wasn't supposed to tell _him_, in case he tried to get away."

Darcy rolled her eyes, "Where would he go? He can't go anywhere because he doesn't have the powers to do that!"

"That's what you think," Tony told her, "Nick thinks the little bastard is hiding his real powers and is pretending to be defenseless so he can find a niche with two innocent girls."

"Don't call him that!" Darcy snapped with an irritated expression.

"It _was_ uncalled for," Steve added in a solemn voice.

Loki was silent and watched Darcy's face shift between her usual carefree expression to one of anger.

"I think we all need to take a chill pill," Darcy said.

Tony took a deep breath, "Maybe you're right, those were Nick's words not mine, but I still respect the guy."

Jane spoke, "I think you two have your answer, Loki has been here the entire time and hasn't caused any problems."

Darcy let out a snort, "I wouldn't say that, he's still the God of _Mischief_ and he's done some mischievous deeds."

Jane smiled, "True, but they've involved only you."

The room went silent and Darcy's eyes shot over to Loki who was staring ahead at the two visitors.

"Loki's harmless, he has a kitten," she suddenly blurted out.

The God of Mischief swiveled in his chair and shot her a murderous glare.

Tony's eyes bulged, "No fucking way! I _have_ to see it!"

Steve let out a small chuckle and in moments everyone in the room was laughing except Loki.

Darcy stood up in the midst of the laughter to go to Loki's room and grab the cat. Loki grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back down in her seat.

"Leave her be."

The room was silent once again and Darcy exclaimed, "_Care_ that's what I'm talking about! You do care for Trixie! Now we need to work on caring for other _people_. That's the logical next step!"

"Let me get this straight…" Tony trailed off and then looked to Loki, "You have a _cat_ named _Trixie_, and you're getting personality therapy from a political science major?"

"Why does it matter what my major in school is? I can still be a way better person than most people."

Tony shrugged, "I guess, but giving Loki of all people lessons on how to care for things? That's some messed up shit!"

Steve sighed, "I think anyone has a right to try and better themselves."

"Are you done making a mockery of me? Or should I stay seated for the sequel?" Loki asked with venom.

Tony approached the irritated god and stared down at him, "We've got every right to come here and check up on you, you're pretty volatile."

Loki gave him a small smile, "Aren't we all?" he said looking at Tony and then to Steve.

Tony took a step back and pulled his keys out of his suit pocket, "We are, and we all have our problems. It's just that the Captain and I chose to do something heroic while you chose to do something horrendous."

Loki was silent because he knew that everyone in the room agreed with Mr. Stark.

"Well ladies, it's been real," Tony nodded to Jane and Darcy, pulling his sunglasses down to wink at them.

Steve gave them a nod and a handsome smile, "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call."

Darcy watched as the pair left the room and she looked to Jane.

"They're so different, yet they get along perfectly," Jane noted.

Darcy replied, "Yeah, and the Captain's pretty easy on the eyes, even if he is a bit of a stiff."

Loki stood up curtly and exited the room.

"He's mad."

"Wouldn't you be too?" Jane asked, "I actually think he's trying to lay low and be somewhat good. To have people continuously thinking that you're a fraud and a liar must hurt."

"He's the god of _lies_! It's his job to lie!" Darcy exclaimed.

Jane gave Darcy a knowing expression, "Aren't you going to go talk to him? It seems like you two have been spending an _awful_ lot of time together."

Darcy grabbed Jane and pulled her to the furthest end of the room and whispered, "I'm helping him learn how to be a better person."

"You're reforming the God of Mischief and other evil things?"

Darcy nodded, "Yes, his first lesson happened when he was going to screw me, but he didn't because he was concerned about me."

Jane's eyes became confused, "He _what_?"

"Shhhh!" Darcy hushed her, "We're working on care right now, then I plan to move on to compassion, then trust."

"Rehab, that's what it is."

Darcy shrugged, "Maybe, but I've decided I'm going to do what I can to help him."

"Just be careful Darcy," Jane told her friend, "He's still a liar, and a good one at that."

…

"Open up!"

Darcy heard the door click and she pushed it open. Loki glared at her from his spot on his bed. He was leaned back, his back propped up with pillows and his hands were folded behind his head.

"What?"

Darcy rolled her eyes, "Don't _what_ me! You're angry, I know you are."

"I'm not angry, I'm frustrated. Those baboons make me look _weak_; if I had my normal abilities I could snap both of their necks with the bat of one of my eyes."

Darcy closed the door behind her and sat down on the other side of the bed with an odd expression, "So you still want to kill people?"

Loki clenched his jaw, "Of course I do, I'm a _god_, we live to fight."

"Didn't your father want you _not_ to fight?"

Loki replied, "Yes, and Thor was accurate in calling him a fool before he was banished. The only way for there to be peace is to fight for it."

"That's quite the contradiction."

"You Midgardians fight in wars for what purpose?"

Darcy answered, "To stop the other side obviously."

"In other words, peace, because whatever the other side was involved in caused a disturbance. This disturbance disrupted the peace and you Midgardians believe that fighting is the only way to restore peace," he told her.

"You're right, fighting is pointless though, because if we didn't fight then we wouldn't have to worry about disturbing the peace," Darcy said.

"Such an ignorant girl, you understand _nothing_. Fighting is necessary, it always has been and always will be. There's always a winner and a loser and frankly, I'm getting weary of feeling like the loser."

Darcy rolled her eyes, "Well if you wouldn't have attacked us and intended to rule us you wouldn't feel this way. You reap what you sow, oh, and ignorance is bliss."

Loki sneered at her and let out a sigh.

"Putting all of that aside, let's talk about your next lesson! We're going to work on your ability to care for another person."

"I assume that _other person_ is you," Loki stated.

Darcy shook her head, "I'm helping you accomplish your lesson, you can choose anyone you want."

Inside Darcy felt conflicted because secretly she was still afraid he was using her. She wanted him to jump out and tell her that he wanted to use her to learn to care for. The fact they were spending more time together was doing her more harm than it was good as she was growing more attached to him. She knew that a man of his status would never feel anything for her because she wasn't on his level. She was insignificant to him and it caused her much distress.

"I had planned on using you."

There it was, exactly what she had wanted to hear. Darcy's breath hitched in her throat and she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Is that not allowed? Thus far I would say you are the only Midgardian I find somewhat tolerable."

"Tolerable isn't a positive word… that means you can barely stand me," Darcy replied in a saddened voice.

Loki frowned, "You're unique compared to the others. I can see myself becoming fascinated by your behavior and when I'm fascinated with something, I care _very_ much for it _and_ its wellbeing."

Darcy watched him intently and replayed his words in her mind. Was he hinting towards something? He was saying it as though it _could_ happen, but what if it already had and he wasn't willing to admit it? Darcy couldn't take it, she wasn't modest and didn't care, and she had to know.

"Loki, do you still want to screw me?"

The God of Mischief gave her a bizarre expression and she could tell that she had caught him off guard.

He hesitated and then replied, "What nonsense are you asking me?"

"Screw…" she stated slowly, "Do you still want to fu-"

He cut her off, "I _know_ what it means! I want to know _why_ you're asking."

"I have my reasons," she replied.

Loki was frustrated, if only he could read her mind all would be clear. He gritted his teeth and hopped off of the bed. He stared at her from across the room with an irritated expression. Her question shouldn't bother him but it did. He was aware of how close he had been to losing control that night in his mortal body. He had expected that all of those carnal feelings would vanish once he returned to his normal constitution… but they hadn't. He still felt a desire to pin her against the wall and do _very_ bad things to her.

Loki turned abruptly, he was going to flip the situation, "Darcy, do _you_ wish to lay with me?"

Darcy let out a small squeak, "Do I wish to _what?_"

Loki smirked, "You heard what I asked."

"No!"

He was in front of her in seconds and those familiar chills ran down her spine.

"Answer me truthfully," he said, and then added, "If I was willing to bed you right at this moment, would you consent?"

Darcy trembled, her brained screamed no but her body shouted back _hell yes_!

Loki moved closer and pushed her shoulder with one finger. Darcy didn't resist and fell backwards easily.

"I believe I have my answer," he stated and walked away.

Darcy shot up, "Wait, what was that?" she asked, her voice shaking.

Loki ignored her and said, "Perhaps another time, I'm not fond at the thought of breaking you in somewhere with such… thin walls."


	9. Chapter 9

"I'd really like to know what you're implying, because I think I know, but I'm not saying it out loud," Darcy sputtered out with wide eyes as she watched the God of Mischief stare at her from across his room.

Loki snapped his fingers and Darcy let out a squeal as a shrill shriek bounced around the walls.

"Damn it Loki what're you trying to prove? I _know _you have magical powers and like to play tricks!" Darcy shouted at him.

The door flew open and Jane stared at them with frightened eyes.

"What?" Darcy asked.

"It sounded like someone was dying in here! I figured one of you decided to kill the other one! I was worried!" Jane exclaimed.

Darcy stood up and gave Loki a knowing glare, "We're fine Jane, it was just Loki being his usual immature self."

Jane sighed, "You two are both _strange_."

They watched as Jane slowly shut the door and Loki turned to Darcy.

"What did I tell you about _thin_ walls?"

Darcy gasped, "I want you to explain yourself you jerk!"

"Why should I explain myself when you're aware of the answer?"

"Because I want to hear you say it," Darcy growled in reply then added, "We mortals like to be reassured that we're right."

"Needy aren't we?"

"Yes!" Darcy spat.

Loki reached out and grabbed her chin, pulling her face so that his eyes met hers, "I will have you shouting my name so loudly that the walls will tremble, is that an acceptable explanation?"

Darcy's body felt numb. She was so confused about how she felt but at the same time was loving every second of her uncertainty. She stared into Loki's fierce and dangerous green eyes, unable to look away.

"We shouldn't be doing anything like this or you really _will_ end up inside a cage at S.H.E.I.L.D. for raping mortals," Darcy babbled incoherently.

Loki rolled his eyes, "Rape? That's a strong word and incorrect considering you would consent to every second of pleasure I gave you indefinitely."

"Why are you playing the sexy god card? I mean, I like it, a lot, more than I probably should but I still don't understand how you come here an angry jackass and then suddenly you're acting different. It makes me suspicious that you're doing this to use me in some way," Darcy told him.

Loki dropped his hand from her face and his gaze grew sharp, "Darcy, do you not recall my statement about fascination? I believe I told you that when I become fascinated with something I care very much for it and its wellbeing."

"Yeah, so?"

"I'm fascinated," he said in a sultry smooth voice.

Darcy's heart thumped and she gulped loudly. She stood rigidly as he moved in close and inhaled deeply at the crook of her neck. She felt heat pool in her belly and let out a small gasp when she felt his lips graze her ear lobe.

"Fascination is a wonderful thing, is it not?"

Darcy couldn't answer and she could tell he was smirking as he asked it. She was too busy trying to stay standing as her knees seemed as though they were about to give out.

"Loki," she said in a soft and wavering voice but was cut off as her mouth was encased.

Darcy's eyebrows shot up and her eyes slammed shut. She leaned into him and felt his arms wrap around her lower back. The kiss was mind-bogglingly amazing and Darcy relished at the feeling of their tongues wrestling. It was aggressive and filled with heated passion. Screw whether they were supposed to be doing anything or not, she was on cloud nine and never wanted to come down. Suddenly her chest felt tight and Darcy realized that she hadn't taken a breath since their lips had met what seemed like many minutes ago. She held on for a few moments longer, her fingers squeezing his forearms and then pulled away; heaving for air.

Loki gave her a curious expression and his lips formed into a lopsided smirk, "Was that satisfactory?"

Darcy raised trembling fingers to her bright red lips and replied in a quivering voice, "More than satisfactory."

…

"Where is Darcy?"

Jane peered up at the God of Mischief who was watching her expectantly. It was the next day and Darcy had yet to show up for work.

"I figured you would know, it seems like you spend more time with her than I do now," Jane replied.

Loki didn't respond and left the room. He walked out the front door and headed for Darcy's apartment. Once he arrived at her door he tapped the knob with one finger and it clicked. He opened it and walked inside.

Loki paused as he heard sniffing coming from the other room. He moved silently to the doorway of Darcy's bedroom and looked around the corner of the doorframe.

"Does something ail you?"

Darcy jumped and stared at him wide eyed, "What are you doing here?"

Loki narrowed his eyes, "It's rude to answer my question with one of your own."

"I'm sick."

Loki tilted his head, "Sick with what?"

"It feels like the flu. I've got a fever, I puked all night long, and to be frank, I feel like shit," Darcy replied with watering eyes.

Loki was intrigued, "Flu?"

Darcy huffed and fell back onto her pile of pillows, yanking the covers up, "I don't have time to give you information on mortal illnesses."

Loki grabbed her sheets and pulled them back down, "You _will_ tell me what this _flu_ is and what causes it."

Darcy didn't sit up and stared at the ceiling, "Fine, the flu is something people catch, usually from other people. It's contagious, and it makes you really sick. You get a fever, you puke, you're nauseated so it's impossible to eat, you're exhausted, and can have headaches."

Loki let go of her sheets and laid them over her shoulders, "You appear cold."

Darcy pulled one of her arms up and saw goosebumps, "That happens too… chills and cold sweats when in reality I have a fever."

"What is the cure for this _flu_?"

Darcy sighed, "Suffering through it."

Loki frowned, "That hardly seems logical."

"It's not a matter of choice dude, there's no cure for it. It can last from one day to several days, just depends on how bad I've got it," Darcy replied with a tired voice.

"Do you require anything?"

Darcy paused, was he asking her if he could get her anything? It felt like something a boyfriend or mom would do, not something an evil god of mischief would try.

"I feel awful Loki, I don't want food, I don't want _anything_ except sleep and to feel better," Darcy answered and then added, "But I appreciate it, you're definitely on your way to accomplishing another life lesson."

Loki's mind already had an idea and he left her room briskly.

"I hope he isn't mad," Darcy mumbled as she closed her eyes.

Her eyes snapped open again what felt like minutes later and she felt a something walking on top of her. She leaned up to see a white kitten lumbering toward her with bright green eyes. She watched as Trixie curled up next to her stomach and began purring.

"Thanks Loki," Darcy whispered, not looking up and closing her eyes again.

….

Darcy woke up a few hours later and decided she felt like having something to eat. She rolled over and sat up slowly. Her head swirled and she placed her hand on her forehead with a pained expression. She stood up and walked out of her room, still holding her head.

"Has your ailment worsened?"

Darcy glanced up to see Loki watching her from his spot on the couch.

"Have you been here the whole time?" Darcy asked, walking toward him.

"Not the entire time, but the majority of it, yes," he replied, standing up.

"I think I could actually go for something to eat," she told him.

Loki gave her a stern expression, "You aren't leaving."

Darcy opened her mouth to speak but stopped. Did he really care that much about how she was feeling?

"What type of sustenance do you require?"

Darcy snapped out of her thoughts and crossed her arms, "You don't need to get me anything Loki, most takeout is too heavy for a sick tummy like mine. I need something simple."

"Which is?" he asked impatiently.

"I was going to make myself cinnamon toast."

Loki squinted at her, "I'm not familiar with this."

Darcy sighed, her head pounding and she tried to stay patient, "You don't need to do anything, honestly."

She walked to her kitchenette and grabbed the bread. She placed two slices into the toaster and then waited. Loki watched her from the doorway with a pensive expression. The toaster made a loud popping noise as the toast shot upwards and Darcy snatched the two pieces and grabbed a napkin. She brushed past him and turned the T.V. on; sitting down on the couch.

"You can sit down you know, instead of following me around like a stalker," Darcy told Loki as she nibbled on her toast.

Loki looked around and hesitantly sat down with an obvious amount of space between them.

"Since you're a god, can you catch my bug?" Darcy asked.

Loki gazed at her quizzically, "Bug? I don't see how an insect is pertinent to the situation."

Darcy giggled, "No, no, it's a mortal expression, sometimes we call illnesses a 'bug'."

Loki shook his head, "That's outlandish and makes no sense whatsoever."

"I think I'm feeling a little bit better… don't get me wrong, I still feel like shit, but much less shitty than I did earlier today."

Trixie trotted into the room and leapt up onto Loki's lap. She whipped her tail contentedly and he gave her a pat on the head.

"You should rest more, should you not?"

Darcy gave him a small smile, "That's so sweet! It's like you _care_ or something."

Loki scoffed, "Never."

Darcy's smile grew larger, "I don't care what you say, your heart was a fucking block of ice before and you've warmed up quite a bit since you've been here."

Loki stared at the television where orange skinned girls with black hair were arguing and saying 'bitch' every other word.

"It's exactly what my father wants…"

"Screw what he wants, well, I guess you can't totally screw it because he's the one who has your powers locked up," Darcy said and then added, "Why don't you _make_ it something that _you_ want rather than thinking about it as complying with your dad."

"Easier said than done," Loki replied blandly.

Darcy reached over and scratched Trixie behind her ears. Loki watched her with vigilant eyes and reached out; placing his hand on her forehead.

"You're incredibly warm."

Darcy shrugged, "I did have a fever all day, it's probably not gone yet, oh and you're doing it wrong, you use the back of your hand to see if someone is warm, not your palm."

Darcy grabbed his wrist and slowly flipped his hand so the back of it was pressed against her forehead.

"Regardless, you still feel warm."

Darcy sat back, "Wouldn't I feel warm no matter what to you?"

Loki narrowed his eyes, "Because I'm a frost giant? I assume that's what you're implying."

Darcy's eyes shot down, "Well yeah, isn't your body temperature way cooler?"

He nodded, "Yes, when I'm in my true form it is, but otherwise, no."

Darcy let out a shaky breath, "I feel faint."

Loki stared at her with a questioning expression until she started to slump over. He immediately reached for her; wrapping his arms around her so she didn't fall into the floor. He looped one arm under her legs and lifted her easily; carrying her to her room. Loki laid her carefully onto her bed and pulled the sheets up over her.

Loki didn't know what to do, she was feverish and he was at a loss. A small glint caught his eye and he snatched up her cell phone. It sprang to life and he began scrolling through her contacts until he found 'Jane Foster'.

Loki pressed the send button and put the phone up to his ear; waiting patiently. He let out a loud hiss as Jane's voice blared into his ear.

"Hello?"

"What should I do for a feverish faint mortal?" Loki asked.

He heard Jane sigh, "Is Darcy okay?"

"Answer my question!" he spat.

"You really can't do anything, get a cold rag and put it on her forehead or on the back of her neck, that always feels really good when you have a fever and make sure she rests," Jane explained.

Loki hung up without saying goodbye and flicked his wrist where a washcloth materialized. He huffed with irritation and walked to her restroom, turning on the faucet so the water was running cold. He manipulated his fingers so that the rag rung itself out and then folded itself neatly.

Loki placed the cool rag on Darcy's forehead and waited expectantly for results. She didn't stir, but he saw her mouth change from a scowl to a content curve. The corner of his mouth twitched and he found himself wearing a crooked smile. Loki couldn't believe that seeing her benefit from his actions pleased him so much. Was this the true meaning of care? He watched the woman's chest rise and fall slowly with wonder. So fragile, yet he wanted to spend as much time as he could getting to know her and her bizarre ways.

Loki reached out and flipped the rag over on her forehead. He stared at her face and felt himself leaning down where he placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

He turned to leave the room and then spoke over his shoulder, "Darcy, should you require anything I'll be here."

….

The next morning Darcy woke up with a smile on her face.

"So much better!" she sighed.

Loki appeared in the doorway, "Your ailment has improved?"

Darcy nodded and saw that there was a dry rag next to her, she looked back up at him, "Did you do that for me?"

"You proceeded to black out when you were on the sofa. I brought you to your chambers and you were feverish."

He was so incredibly sweet in his own way Darcy thought. He had stayed with her since yesterday, asking her if she needed anything and keeping an eye on her. If this wasn't caring for another person on a deep level then she didn't know what was.

"Don't call me sweet."

Darcy's head snapped up, "What? I didn't say anything."

Loki's eyebrows shot up and he stared at her intently.

'I wonder if he got back more of his freaky powers!' Darcy thought, keeping a calm face.

Loki gave her a mischievous smirk, "Oh yes Darcy, more of them have returned."


	10. Chapter 10

"Where is my little creature?"

Darcy and Jane turned from their seats in the lab to see Loki standing in the doorway with sharp eyes.

Darcy spoke, "I assume you mean Trixie?"

"What other little creatures are lumbering around this abode other than you two."

"That's rude Loki, I resent being called a creature," Darcy replied grabbing a bag of kitty treats off of a nearby desk.

She shook the bag and crinkled the material looking around for the feline.

"She is not here."

Darcy frowned, "Did you leave a door open or something?"

"Are you suggesting she's outside?" Loki asked.

Darcy marched toward the front door, "There's only one way to find out."

Loki followed her in a much less enthusiastic manner.

"Trixie!" Darcy shouted, shaking the bag of treats.

Loki meandered to the side of the building, peeking around corners and looking behind objects. He glanced up just in time to see the small feline stumbling across the street towards Darcy who was still calling her. He stood up and before he could blink he watched as Darcy spotted the cat as well as the oncoming truck.

"Stop!" Loki shouted at her as she ran out in front of the vehicle.

Darcy wore a frightened yet determined expression as she scooped the kitten into her arms. Loki narrowed his eyes and Darcy screamed as a hole appeared beneath her feet and she fell in. The truck driver didn't notice that anything was amiss and he continued driving. After he passed Loki jogged over to the hole and peered over the edge.

"Loki, you get me the _fuck_ out of this hole and tell me what the _hell_ you were trying to do!" she screamed up at him.

A smile spread across his face as he saw she was covered in sewage.

"You aren't fond of sewers? I'll remember that," he noted sarcastically.

A rope ladder materialized in his hands and he fished it down to her. Darcy climbed out of the hole quickly and with the snap of Loki's fingers it disappeared.

"I smell terrible," Darcy said lowly; shooting Loki an evil glare.

"Don't be so thankful… I only saved your life," he stated with a small scowl.

Darcy pursed her lips together and watched as he snatched the kitten out of her arms. Loki flicked his wrist and all the dirt and sewer water disappeared. Trixie meowed and stared up at him with adoration for her newly clean coat.

"Can't you do that to me?" Darcy asked, standing up; not bothering to brush herself off since she was already covered in muck.

Loki walked past her toward Jane's, "I could," he said and then added, "But you don't deserve it."

Darcy's mouth gaped open, "Are you _that_ pissed about me not saying thank you? Well _thank you_ Loki for saving my life but maybe you should be thanking _me_ for saving _your_ cat!"

He looked over his shoulder, "It's not mine," he stated simply.

Darcy gritted her teeth, "Such an asshole!"

…..

Darcy sighed as hot water hit her face in the shower. She had returned home and Jane told her to just stay there the rest of the day because she stunk. Darcy didn't complain and left, seeing no sign of Loki. All of a sudden her water didn't feel warm anymore; it didn't even feel like it was running off of her correctly. Her eyes snapped open and she let out a blood curdling scream.

Loki sat with his legs crossed on her bed. A wicked grin spread across his sharp features when he heard the scream. He didn't have to wait long as the bathroom door flew open and Darcy ran out with a panicked expression.

"And you dare to scold me for exiting a room without _my_ clothing. Look at yourself," Loki said trying to hide his gleeful expression.

Darcy let out another screech and tried to cover herself. She shoved him and yanked the top sheet off of her bed.

"Make _them_ go away you prick!" Darcy hissed at him with wild eyes.

"Who?" Loki asked with an innocent expression.

"The god damn snakes that you unleashed in my _god damn_ bathroom!" she shouted.

Loki waved his hand effortlessly, and stated, "Gone."

Darcy sighed with relief, her chest still heaving and water droplets running down her skin.

"Are you happy with yourself?" she questioned him with anger in her eyes.

"Considerably."

"You jerk," she retorted.

Loki changed the subject, while staring obviously at her breasts, "What happens to be our next lesson? I believe the previous one is complete."

Darcy scrunched her nose up as she stared at his eyes that weren't looking at her face. She reached out and grabbed the front of his face roughly, pulling it up so their eyes met.

"Keep them up here," she told him sternly.

Darcy's eyes grew wide when she saw long fingers on her shoulder. She turned slightly and jumped backwards with another shout.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Darcy exclaimed, placing a hand over her pounding heart.

Two Lokis stared at her with amused expressions.

"You don't find our tricks entertaining?" they both asked at the same time.

"No!"

Loki's double disappeared and the remaining god chuckled lightly, "I assure you I'm done teasing you for the day."

Darcy slumped down and sat on the floor, "You should be; I'm exhausted. I saved your cat, you let me fall into a hole filled with damn _sewage_, turned my shower water into snakes, and then start cloning yourself in my bedroom!"

"Is there anything else you'd like to whine about?"

Darcy shook her head, "Go away so I can put some clothes on and sleep."

Loki snapped his fingers and her towel fell. Darcy's eyes shot down to her body that was adorned in skimpy black and green lingerie.

"_What_ is _this_?" she squeaked out.

"Is this not the type of thing you wear at night?" he asked with glittering eyes.

"This is wrong on so many levels," Darcy mumbled.

It was incredibly wrong and Darcy didn't know why she felt so thrilled. A _god_ was toying with her and the fact that he chose her out of everyone available made it appeal to her even more. Loki was extremely attractive and his badass reputation added to his attractiveness.

"Tell me Darcy, do you enjoy my company?"

Darcy glanced up at him, red spreading across her cheeks, "I don't hate it."

Loki's eyebrows rose, "What are you implying?"

"Maybe you should tell me since you seem to be the expert of interpreting implies."

"I could kill you in mere seconds, does that not frighten you?" he asked, moving toward her.

Darcy rolled her eyes, "We've been through this, no I'm not frightened of you."

"That was before I had regained most of my abilities," he replied.

"The answer is still no. You would have killed me and everyone else already if you had wanted to. The fact you're using them to play pranks on me shows you don't have any ill will, you're just being an immature prick," Darcy explained.

Loki halted, "I can see into your mind and read your thoughts. I know that you find me to be something other than an _immature prick_."

Loki was irritated that she said things about him but had thoughts that were completely different. He knew that she found him immensely attractive and was intrigued by him as a person. He saw her as a fascinating mortal; nothing more. He wanted to have a little fun with her to pass the time and it gave him great enjoyment. She was a side hobby to entertain him until he could regain his abilities. He would admit that he did feel somewhat protective and cared about her which is most likely why he had regained his abilities of telepathy. He refused to allow himself to get attached to her. She could never be a part of his life. No one accepted him and no one ever would.

"Sorry dude, I didn't mean to upset you, but I'm the one sitting here in stripper clothes that are in your favorite colors."

Loki glanced up at her, "I must depart."

She watched him exit her room promptly and heard the front door click as he closed and locked it. Darcy stood up and sighed, he really was a strange one; she felt oddly hurt by the fact he left so abruptly. Was he mad at her? Did she say something or did he just plain not want her.

"God damn him," she sputtered into her pillow as she lay down on her bed.

She didn't bother changing and fell asleep as she was; her lips forming a nasty scowl.

…

"Where the hell is Loki at Jane?" Darcy asked in a heated tone.

Jane shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not really sure, he's only around when I tell him I need his help on something."

Darcy grabbed her friend's shoulders, "Call him, _now_."

Jane gave her a bizarre look, "He doesn't have anything I can call him on… but I gave him a pager so I can buzz him when I need him."

Darcy inhaled as though she was going to say something, and Jane quickly dialed the number to her pager.

"I believe there's a story that you Midgardians tell, about someone who falsely calls on another when he is in no time of need. Eventually his mortal companions stop coming to his aide and he dies if you comprehend what I'm hinting at."

"Sorry Loki, Darcy wanted to talk to you I guess," Jane apologized.

Loki eyed Darcy carefully and asked, "What is it you require?"

"I need to talk to you, _now_."

Loki watched as she took long strides to him and grabbed his arm roughly. She yanked him along after her to his room where she slammed the door.

"You need to explain yourself!"

Loki sighed, "You'll have to elaborate."

"You can't just plant a smooch on someone and then avoid them for the next few days. You kiss me, take care of me while I'm sick, show up in my apartment to play pranks on me while I'm naked, put me in sexy undergarments, and then avoid me like the fucking plague!" Darcy exclaimed.

Loki shook his head, "One should not grow so attached."

"Me? Attached to _you_?" she asked incredulously.

"You are."

Darcy thought for a moment, was she really that attached to him? She wasn't sure, she obviously liked having a sexy man around but he was such a jerkface all of the time. Darcy couldn't tell if he was into her or not, she pretty much knew she was into him in a sexual way.

"I'm not attached to you," she stated.

Loki smirked, "You are physically."

Darcy huffed, "That's not fair! Of course _that's_ true!"

Loki nodded, "Precisely, therefore, you're attached because you would miss my presence if I was gone."

"I'm still pissed about the whole kissing thing, I mean it was a really good kiss, don't get me wrong, but you're such a _tease_!"

Loki let out a laugh, "_I'm_ the tease? Aren't you the temptress who tried to woo me to bed when you were intoxicated?"

"I was _intoxicated_, that's a normal behavior for a drunk person."

"It was still uncalled for," he said moving closer.

Darcy hesitated as she recognized that predatory look in his eyes, it was the same one he got before he was about to perform a nasty trick or pounce… she had a feeling it was going to be the latter.

"You found your last experience satisfactory did you not?" Loki asked with a small smirk.

Darcy spat, "God damn it, stop playing around with me!"

Loki's eyes grew wide as she grabbed him and jerked him close until their faces were mashed together. He let out a muffled noise and quickly adjusted to the situation. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in tightly. He shoved her roughly against the wall as they continued to assault each other's mouths. Darcy squeezed him tightly around his shoulder blades and pulled her legs up, wrapping them around his waist so only her back was pressed against the wall.

Loki pulled back and grinned down at her, "You're quite the little vixen aren't you?"

Darcy's cheeks lit up and she look down to the side.

"No need to be modest after such an aggressive act," he told her, "You certainly have my attention now Miss Lewis."

There was a knock on the door and Darcy let out a strained sigh, "Fuck, it's always something… and just when I muster up the-"

Loki released her and Darcy hit the floor awkwardly.

"Open up!"

Darcy pulled the door open and Jane stood on the other side with excited eyes.

"I just had a breakthrough! I talked to Mr. Fury and he wants me to go to New York so I can continue my work there where I'll have more assistants and better equipment!"

"Are you close to opening your own bridge?" Darcy asked her.

"Yes!" Jane exclaimed so loudly that Darcy jumped and Loki placed a hand on her lower back to steady her.

Suddenly Jane's eyebrows shot up, "And what have _you_ two been doing in there? You both look a little heated."

"Uh!" Darcy gulped out, "We were… uh you know."

"Wrestling."

Jane and Darcy's jaws both dropped and they turned to stare at the god who had just spoken.

"What?"

Loki placed a hand on Darcy's shoulder, "Miss Lewis here was curious to know about the kind of training we receive in Asgard relative for hand to hand combat. I was merely demonstrating some of the techniques."

Jane shook her head, "As I've said before, you two are _weird_."

"So you're leaving?" Darcy asked.

"You're coming too, oh, and him," she nodded toward Loki, "I can't leave you two here alone, I'm afraid to what I'd come back to!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Darcy replied sarcastically.

"Does this mean I will have to be a passenger on one of those decrepit flying machines once again?" Loki asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"Actually no," Jane replied, "We're getting a private plane from S.H.E.I.L.D. to pick us up."

Loki gritted his teeth, oh how he wished he could transport himself, it would be so much easier.

"I wonder if Tony will have any more wicked parties while we're there," Darcy thought aloud.

"You shouldn't attend, you turn into an brainless lush."

Darcy looked insulted, "At least I don't act like I have a stick up my ass all the time," she countered.

"You're such an ignorant girl."

Darcy rolled her eyes, "And you're a pretentious prince."

Jane had turned her back and was writing something on a nearby table.

Loki leaned down and whispered to her, "They have enforced walls at that compound… we'll see how pretentious you think I really am."

Darcy shuddered, what was it with him and the thickness of walls? He couldn't be _that_ good, could he?


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Here's an extra-long chapter for everyone! I had most of it written a couple days ago, but couldn't figure out how I wanted to end it… there's some smut at the end, enjoy and please **review!** Your reviews are my lifeblood and keep me going strong! I didn't get that many for the last chapter, sad day!

Loki and Darcy found themselves standing in front of two very familiar adjacent doors.

"What's wrong with you two?" Jane asked them as she walked down the hall to her room.

Darcy glanced over at Loki who stared ahead with a thoughtful expression. He turned toward the other end of the hallway and seconds later a man walked around the corner.

"I believe this is yours," the pilot of the S.H.E.I.L.D. plane said.

Loki reached out and took the ball of white fluff. He wrapped his arms around the small feline securely and turned back to Darcy.

"I'll see you this evening," he stated, and entered his room.

Darcy's heart thumped, was she overthinking his words? Of course she would see him this evening, she saw him every evening but they were at S.H.E.I.L.D. now and all she could think about were his words about the walls.

"Darcy."

She jumped and turned to see Steve Rogers staring at her with a warm expression.

"Hi Steve, what's shakin'?" she asked.

His eyes grew wide and he spoke, "I was told to come and retrieve you and Ms. Foster."

Darcy nodded, "I'll get her, where did you need us to go?"

"Oh, it's not me, it's Nick, he has something to tell everyone," Steve answered.

"Does that mean _he_," she nodded to Loki's door, "Should come?"

Steve's facial expression dropped, "I'm not sure, I wasn't given instructions regarding _him_."

"Don't be so hostile Steve, he's not that bad, I promise!"

Steve's face made it obvious that he didn't trust the God of Mischief for a second and didn't like the idea of him listening in on whatever Nick was about to tell them.

Jane's door swung open and her face lit up when she saw Steve, "Hi! I take it Mr. Fury wants to talk to us? He said he had something important to tell everyone when we got here."

Darcy edged toward Loki's door and tapped it softly so the two conversing behind her didn't hear it.

'Loki get your ass out here,' she thought loudly.

The door swung open and the hall went silent. Steve gave Loki a disapproving stare and Loki sneered back.

"Don't start you two," Jane said, grabbing Steve's arm, "Let's go."

Darcy watched as Jane led an irritated super soldier away and then looked over at Loki.

"Come on," she told him, reaching out for his hand.

Loki's entire arm flinched upward as though he had been burned, "What are you doing?"

"I was going to drag your ass to the conference room since we're about to be late!"

Loki shook his head, "No one leads me, _anywhere_."

Darcy rolled her eyes, "Do what you want, I want to find out the juicy details about what Nick is going to tell everyone," she told him as she walked away.

….

"It's good to have everyone here," Nick Fury stated, staring around at everyone who was seated about the large round metallic table.

"It's like the god damn justice league," Darcy mumbled, her eyes darting around curiously.

Nick's eye twitched and he continued, "I've brought you all here for a reason."

"Spit it out, we don't have all day," Tony said, leaning back in his chair.

"We're incredibly close to creating our own Bifrost. Jane here has been working tirelessly for months and I asked her to come here where there are more scientists to bounce ideas off of and better equipment."

"And me," Tony stated arrogantly.

Jane rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. Darcy could tell that all she cared about was being reunited with Thor; nothing could annoy her with that thought running through her mind.

"We're here for _that_?" Loki asked.

"What gives you the idea you can have an opinion on _anything_ here?" Clint Barton spat in a nasty tone.

"At ease Hawkeye," Nick told the master assassin.

Loki rolled his eyes, "Oh, I'm trembling in fear."

Darcy punched him in his arm and he stared at her in shock.

"Yeah, you need to just be quiet before you make yourself look like even more of an ass," she replied, answering his silent question of 'why?'

"With all of this good news there's also bad news," Nick continued.

Darcy noticed that Steve looked very serious and tense. She wondered if whatever Nick was about to say was _that_ terrible.

"There's a corporation called Breckenridge Pharmaceuticals," Nick stated, "And it seems that they have managed to find out through unknown methods, the process of using Vita-Rays and serum to create super beings."

Darcy gasped, no wonder Steve looked like he was about to upchuck, that was what happened to _him_ 70 years ago!

The room was silent and Nick continued, "The only difference is that they're using the technology on animals rather than humans… they're creating a genetically engineered army of super beings."

"That could be troublesome," Tony stated thoughtfully.

Nick nodded, "I agree which is why we need to intervene. I have some information that the president of the corporation is fond of horse racing and is apparently winning thousands of undeserved dollars by using a horse that was treated with the serum and exposed to Vita-Rays."

Tony folded his arms, "Okay, so?"

"What I want is for some of us to go to Belmont Park which is located in Long Island. There's a prestigious race that's happening and I know that Breckenridge will be there to cheer on his mutant."

Steve's eyes grew wide and Nick quickly said, "Not to worry Cap, I'm not calling you a mutant."

"So you want us to go, find him, and follow him to his crazy lab?" Darcy piped up.

Nick nodded, "Sort of, actually I want you to go, watch him at the track, and then crash the party he's having afterwards at his corporation where the lab is located."

"Party crashing? I'm in," Tony exclaimed.

"Since we want to be subtle, I'm not going to have a group of several men doing this; you're going to have to pair up."

Tony glanced at Jane, "I should take the lady scientist, I might require assistance when we make it to the lab."

"The Captain is going too, he's been through the process so it's only right for him to be there," Nick added.

Steve squeezed his fists that were balled up on the table.

"Darcy, you go with Steve, and then Natasha, you should probably go too. Three groups should be enough to cover significant area," Nick said.

Natasha asked, "Who is coming with me then?"

"I'll go."

Everyone turned to stare at the God of Mischief.

"You may be intelligent," Loki said to Tony, and then added "And he may be a super human, but nothing challenges magic, especially not in this realm."

Natasha rolled her eyes, "If you annoy me, I'll shoot you on the spot."

…

"I can't believe you stepped up to the plate like that," Darcy told Loki as they walked down the hall together after the meeting.

"I have to protect my interests."

Darcy's eyebrows shot up, "You better not be referring to me that way."

"I'm referring to you and my brother's woman. If either of you were to be killed it would have negative effects."

Darcy thought, "I get how Jane dying could be bad for you since Thor would be totally pissed, but where do I fit in? I mean, I did get you a cat, but that's not really a big deal."

Loki gave her a crooked smile, "Still ignorant aren't you?"

He opened his door and watched her carefully. Darcy felt oddly drawn to follow him but was rooted to her current spot; unable to move.

'Pretentious prince,' she thought as he left the door slightly ajar.

She let out a loud huff and had a determined expression. She marched over to his door and opened it further, then slammed it behind her.

Loki didn't turn around, he didn't need to. She had sealed her fate when she closed the door. He knew that he wouldn't bother to restrain himself this time because she was sober and fully aware of her actions. Darcy was a lovely diversion for him in Midgard and he knew that she was attached to him. He was going to take advantage of it and relish in making her scream his name over and over again; begging for more.

Darcy didn't know if she should say something or just leave. He hadn't turned around and she was wondering if he was pissed that she had followed him into his room. She frowned, he _was_ the one who left the damn door open, so it was his fault.

"Miss Lewis, you _are_ aware that you've stepped into, oh, what is it the Midgardians say? The lion's den?" Loki's voice rang out.

"I'm sick of you teasing me, what's this about?" Darcy asked as if she didn't already know.

Loki turned with a smirk on his face, "I believe the word you seek is _tension_."

Darcy's heart was pounding and her belly felt like it had a pool of heat boiling in it. Fucking alien god, damn him and his sexiness! She didn't like the fact he had her wrapped around his finger.

"I think frustration is more accurate you ass," she suddenly spat.

Loki folded his hands and stared at her with an innocent expression, "Whatever do you mean?"

Darcy took two large steps toward him until she was right in front of him, "You're the biggest god damn tease! You make me feel funny and all hot; not to mention flustered! So don't act innocent because I know you _know_, you're a mind reader for fuck's sake!"

Loki's eyes shot to the ceiling thoughtfully, "And what do you propose we do to resolve this _frustration_ that you speak of?"

Darcy didn't reply and just glared at him.

Loki let out a chuckled and shifted his weight back and forth on his feet, "I do believe what you're thinking is quite taboo in both your world and mine."

"It's not taboo in mine," she said immediately, "Screwing a god would be considered golden, and here on _Earth_ we resolve our frustrations instead of letting them get bigger."

Loki thought for a moment and then said seriously, "You're aware that this does not mean I feel anything toward you. You're a silly mortal girl and I am what I am, nothing can alter those facts."

"How about we just forget about the _facts_ for tonight. I'm a woman, you're a man, let's drop the extra baggage," Darcy replied, her mouth dry.

Loki grabbed Darcy and pulled her close, whispering in her ear, "So be it."

Chills ran down Darcy's spine when she felt his breath hit her ear. Darcy instantly fell into him and their mouths met in a searing kiss. At last she was going to get rid of this unresolved sexual frustration that he had given her. After it was over she wouldn't have to worry about the stupid God of Mischief; it would be done and over with. He had said he didn't feel anything for her and it stung a bit for Darcy to hear. She knew that she had a little bit of a crush on him, but at least this way it would be no strings attached… except maybe for a few of hers.

Darcy pulled away from him, allowing herself to breath and he grabbed her shirt with a wicked smirk. His eyes were practically glowing as he brutally ripped her top off, loud tearing sounding throughout the room.

Darcy gasped and then asked him as he began sucking on her collar bone, "Couldn't you have used magic to do that?"

She felt him smirk against her skin, "What would be the fun in that?"

Oh god, she could feel her heartbeat in _every_ part of her body, _especially_ in between her thighs. She let out a shaky sigh, a small moan escaping her lips.

Loki traveled downward from her clavicle and grazed his fingers over her silk bra. He skillfully popped the clasp in the back with a swift motion and the article fell to the floor. Darcy grabbed him and pulled him close but Loki pushed her back.

"Tsk tsk, don't be so modest," he scolded her as he turned her so her back was facing the bed.

Darcy expected him to shove her backwards but instead he carefully let her fall back, one hand supporting her back while the other was behind her head. She couldn't believe a mother fucking god was hovering over her and staring at her boobs like a predator. She knew shit could and would get crazy and braced herself when his head dipped down.

"Oh!" Darcy let out airily.

Loki glanced up at her with a smile and then reached up to her face.

"You won't need these," he said, sliding her glasses off.

"_Please_ don't break those," she told him, trying to sit up.

Her glasses slowly began to levitate above his palm and Loki sent them to the nightstand where they lightly landed. He used one hand and pushed her back down.

Darcy took a sharp inhale when she felt his cool hands on her breasts. Damn, he really was cold! His hands surprised her every time they touched her skin with their odd temperature. She wondered if she felt extremely hot to him since she obviously had a much higher body temperature than he did.

Loki took one of her breasts in one hand and applied a small amount of pressure. Darcy moaned and she squeezed the bed's comforter at her sides. Once he moved from her chest Darcy started breathing heavier and she found her eyes slammed shut tightly.

'I don't know if I can take this,' she thought, 'He's so damn good I feel like I'm about to jump out of my skin and we _just_ started!'

"Don't thrust doubt upon yourself so quickly," Loki's voice floated up to her ears.

Darcy's eyes snapped open, why did he have to use the word _thrust_? Come on, he had an enormous vocabulary and he used _that_ word? Loki chuckled and she once again struggled to sit up.

With the flick of his wrist she was staring at the ceiling again.

"Darcy, be patient, your turn will come soon enough, I _promise_."

Darcy rolled her eyes, says the fucking God of _Lies_. She flinched when she felt him slide her jeans off; well at least he didn't shred them like her shirt. Then she felt, oh god, his teeth?

"Loki!" she exclaimed, knowing exactly what he was doing.

Seconds later his face came into view and he gave her an arrogant look as he twirled her panties around one finger.

"Yes?" he asked with a devilish smirk.

Darcy stared at him with wide eyes, "You… your teeth… you just," she stammered out as she felt his other hand moving below her navel.

Loki chuckled once again and she let out a sigh from pleasure and frustration.

"Take your damn clothes off," Darcy growled reaching for the top of his leather garb.

He moved out of her reach, "In time."

Darcy gritted her teeth and slammed her head back into the bed as an overwhelming amount of ecstasy hit her. He was the god of mischievous fingers as far as she was concerned. The guy really knew what the hell he was doing and she loved it.

Her eyes snapped open once again when she felt a new sensation downstairs that belonged to his magical tongue. Darcy moved her body and arched her back, unable to stay still.

The headboard of the bed smacked the wall behind it when Darcy harshly arched her back further until she was sitting up. She looked down and Loki stared at her with mischievous eyes from in between her legs. She gave him a look of wonder, her chest heaving and a sheen of sweat covering her body. All of a sudden his clothes were gone and she was staring avidly at his beautiful physique. He didn't need the massive muscles that Thor had, he was perfect just the way he was: slender and lean with a perfect complexion; he was a wonderful specimen of a man.

"Darcy, we have only begun," he told her in a deeper voice with a demonic smirk spread across his prominent features.

**A/N:** Sorry to disappoint the readers that were looking forward to reading the nitty and gritty stuff but I'm not big on writing raunchy sex scenes, so I'll leave it to your imaginations ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Be imaginative readers :D It was their first time together so it was basically driven by passion and lust... now what's going to happen? Enjoy!

Darcy woke up the next morning and let out a sigh. She was definitely alone.

"What a prick, then again, I should have guessed," she grumbled as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

She let out a loud gasp and squeezed her eyes shut, damn she was _sore_! She glanced down at the floor where she saw her clothes tossed in different areas of the room. Pieces of her shredded shirt were strewn about and she snatched her panties up; sliding them on. Darcy let out an audible growl when she realized that she didn't have a shirt to put on and since she was in _Loki's_ bedroom, her other clothes were next door.

"Damn it Loki, you're such a bastard," she spat as she snatched up her pants and pulled them on.

She was angry. She felt used, betrayed and belittled. She knew that he knew he could do whatever he pleased with her since she was a 'silly little mortal'. He didn't care about her or her feelings, he just wanted to get some action without facing the repercussions. She ripped open his closet doors and began shuffling through the few articles of his clothing hanging and realized that he wasn't any different than a mortal man because they wanted the same thing.

Darcy sensed something stir behind her and she spun around with an irritated expression, expecting the God of Mischief to be standing there with his stupid smirk but instead she was staring at a pair of green eyes that were on a tiny white feline.

"Trixie," she sighed, reaching down and patting the cat gently on the head.

She turned back around and eyed the closet in frustration… Leather, was that _all_ he owned?

…

"Darcy, what the _hell_ are you doing? And what the _hell_ is that you have wrapped around yourself?"

Darcy winced, of course, her door was mere feet from Loki's and she got caught. She turned reluctantly to see Tony staring at her with wide eyes.

Tony's shocked face broke into a knowing grin, "I'd know this anywhere! It's the walk of shame after a one night stand!"

Darcy didn't say anything, what could she say? She had experienced a pretty crazy night and woke up alone, so yes, this definitely was her walk of shame.

Tony scrutinized her from head to toe and then his face returned to one of shock, "Wait a minute, just wait a fucking minute!"

"No Tony, we aren't playing the guessing game! I want to go to my room and put a shirt on, so just shut up!" Darcy exclaimed, edging toward her door and reaching for the handle.

"The Captain and Hawkeye are the only two who stay here, and Bruce isn't here…" Tony continued, "And their rooms aren't even on this floor."

"Knock it off Tony!" Darcy warned him, fumbling with her room key.

"The funny thing is… Neither the Captain or Hawkeye wear _that_ type of leather, and I sure as hell know it's not yours."

Darcy's door clicked and she shoved it open leaping inside and slamming it shut.

"I'm onto something Darcy, and I don't think it's good!" she heard from the other side of the door.

She shook her head and her eyes popped open when Tony's departing statement was, "Getting freaky with the reformed bad guy is _never_ a good idea! There are plenty of eligible _good_ guys here!"

"God damn it Tony knock it off!" Darcy shouted and threw her leather covering across the room.

The hall outside her room went quiet and Darcy ran to the bathroom where she began to see the physical repercussions of the previous night.

She had bruises all over her body and it looked like she had been in a street brawl. There was black and blue shading down her arms and dark patches on her legs; _especially_ in between them. She examined her neck where there were blotches up to her jawbone.

"Hickeys? You've got to be flipping kidding me!"

…..

"Isn't it a little warm for turtlenecks?"

Darcy's eyes shot over to Jane who stared at her skeptically. Once again they were seated around the round table except for two chairs which remained empty.

'Natasha _and_ Loki?' Darcy thought, and then scowled, 'He probably went off to _service_ her since he's such a studly god, what a tool.'

Tony watched her from across the table with his arms crossed and asked, "Is it in style to dress like it's winter time when it's eighty degrees outside? Are you sure you don't want me to get you a scarf to go with that?"

"Stick it in your ear," Darcy retorted.

"Enough!" Nick said as he walked into the room.

"When to we leave?" Jane asked.

"Right," Tony nodded, "The sooner we go, the sooner it's party crashing time!"

Steve shook his head and Clint let out a chuckle. Darcy fidgeted, unable to sit still. She didn't know what the hell to think about last night, and it didn't help the fact she only remembered select parts. It had been a blur of mountain highs and pure ecstasy; no man had ever taken her to the heights she had experienced with Loki.

"Where the hell is he?" she muttered.

Jane looked over at her, "Are you alright? You're acting kind of anxious."

Tony folded his hands on the table, "Yes Darcy, please tell us about your nightly encounters from last night!"

The room went silent and all eyes turned to Darcy. Jane's eyebrows shot up and she reached toward Darcy's neck in attempt to pull her turtleneck down. Darcy quickly dodged out of reach and backed away from the table.

"I'm not feeling too hot, just tell me when we're supposed to leave and I'll be here."

They watched as Darcy left the room and Jane stood up, "I'm going to talk to her."

…..

"Darcy! Wait up!"

"I don't want to talk about it, damn this is all Tony's fault! Him and his big mouth!"

Jane narrowed her eyes, "I think something happened and there's more behind this than you're telling me, it obviously wasn't all Tony… he knows something and you don't like it."

While Darcy was zoned out in thought Jane grabbed the turtleneck and yanked down. Darcy yelped and jumped backwards with startled eyes.

"What are you doing?" she cried out.

"You have… _Darcy_! What _were_ you doing last night?" Jane exclaimed.

Darcy shook her head and then she asked, "Where's Loki?"

"With Natasha I guess, maybe they're getting their game plan for this evening since they're going together."

"That's a bullshit excuse! Steve and I are going and I haven't said a word to him!" Darcy shot back.

"Did you check his room?" Jane asked, returning to her previous question.

Darcy rolled her eyes, she had been all _over_ his room last night, "No he's not there."

He was going to have to see her eventually; he couldn't keep avoiding her like this! Darcy felt extremely pissed. Was she the reject girl he fucked at night and then ignored the rest of the time? He could have at least left her a damn note or something, then again, it did suit his personality to bail out, it suited most men.

"I'll meet up with you guys in a bit, I have something I have to take care of," Darcy told Jane dryly and brushed by her.

…..

It seemed like she had been searching for him forever. Darcy was opening and closing doors that she had no idea where they led or what was inside. Just when she was about to give up she heard a muffled chuckle and she knew who it belonged to. It was snooty, arrogant, fake, and easily identifiable.

She hissed and walked down a dimly lit hallway to the door at the very end. She grabbed the handle and pulled it open without hesitation.

Her eyes were met by the sight of Natasha and Loki, both staring at her curiously. They were both sitting down in what appeared to be _her_ room.

Darcy's anger flared but she kept a calm face, "We're leaving soon, and _Loki_," she bit out his name, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Loki glanced over at Natasha and stood gracefully, "I will see you in the common room before we depart."

He followed Darcy out into the hallway where she gave him an expression that was mixed with anger, hurt, and confusion.

"First," she started before he could speak, "Where the _hell_ is the common room?"

Loki tilted his head, "You're asking about tha-"

"No! Shut up, I got sidetracked!" she cut him off and then told him, "You _have_ to do something about what you did to me last night!"

Loki gave her a smirk, "I believe it is what _we _did, it does take two to tango after all."

"Enough with the perverted euphemisms!" Darcy told him, "I have to wear a dress tonight to this party, and since I'm covered in _your_ bruises and _your_ hickeys are all over my neck I don't think it's going to go over well!"

"Are you ashamed of what we did?"

"No!" Darcy immediately stated, so quickly even Loki's eyes widened for a moment.

"Tony knows, he caught me trying to get back to my room this morning half naked since you didn't leave me any _wearable_ clothes."

Loki shrugged, "I suppose during our heated session I lost regard for your needs the next morning."

"Obviously! You were _gone_," she replied flatly, "It's alright though, I know it's a guy thing."

Loki didn't reply but reached forward and gently used one finger to pull down on her turtleneck. He eyed the dark marks on her skin and then stared into her eyes.

"Does it pain you?"

Darcy's expression was shocked, "What?"

"These contusions," he stated, dragging his thumb over one on her neck and she shivered.

"A little bit, nothing unbearable," she replied, staring at his face and not looking away.

Loki closed his eyes for a moment and was silent. Darcy watched him and waited uncomfortably.

"There," he whispered and she felt a tingling sensation coat her skin, as though she was getting goose bumps all over her body.

Darcy immediately grabbed her sleeves and pulled them up to see her skin was now clear with no discoloration.

"Thanks," she said, looking up at him.

"I can tell something else troubles you."

"There's a lot that troubles me at the moment you jerk, you screwed me and were _gone_ the next morning. The next thing I hear and _see_ is that you and Natasha have vanished together."

Loki's eyebrows shot up, "Miss Lewis, is that jealously radiating off of you?"

Darcy rolled her eyes and smiled, "As _if_!"

"The Widow and I were discussing how we would perform together this evening. It needed to happen as she's wanted to kill me since the moment I arrived. I can say that we are now on neutral terms," Loki explained.

Darcy nodded slowly, "Okay, but you didn't have to tell me everything, I'm not your psycho girlfriend demanding you to explain yourself."

"Even if you demanded me to do something that does not mean I would have to comply, I told you because I _chose_ to tell you," he replied.

"You'll have to stop by my room and grab your leather jacket shirt thing, whatever it is," Darcy suddenly said, not sure how to respond to his previous statement.

Loki frowned, "Why?"

"Because I used it to cover myself up this morning… why did you have to wear semi-normal clothes today? If you would have left what you've got on now in your closet I bet Tony wouldn't have guessed that it was _your_ room I was making my walk of shame from," Darcy told him.

Loki glanced down at his attire which consisted of his green sports jacket, white and green scarf, and dark dress pants.

"Walk of shame?" he asked curiously.

"That's what it's called when you're going home after a one night stand here… heading home in the same clothes you went out in the night before and the weight of what happened," she replied.

Loki smirked, "You make it sound as though your experience was unsatisfying, and I do not recall ever saying it was a one night stand."

"Unsatisfying? Dude I was floating… literally! You and your freaky powers do some, well to be frank, _kinky shit_," Darcy blurted with wide eyes.

Loki's smirk grew larger, "Ah yes, I believe I remember you repeating my name over and over… it's still ringing in my ears, you were shouting so loud."

Darcy gave him a pouty expression, "Don't make fun of me, I can't help it if it felt incredible, it was the heat of the moment… but I totally get where you're coming from when you talk about needing 'thick walls' now."

Loki placed his hand on her lower back and began walking forward; guiding her. They exited the narrow hallway and Darcy eyed him suspiciously.

He gave her a questioning glance and she spoke, "Just making sure you aren't trying to put a 'kick me' sign on my back or something… it's been a while since you've pulled a prank on me and I bet you're waiting until I'm off guard."

Loki removed his hand and folded his arms, "Satisfied?"

"Not really," she replied airily, "I won't be until I get this damn turtleneck off, I'm baking under here!"

Loki carelessly flicked his wrist and Darcy gasped when she saw she was now wearing a bright green short-sleeved V-neck.

"Nice!" she smiled in approval.

They arrived in front of his door and both went inside. Darcy watched as he straightened up the room in seconds with magic. The bed made itself and she witnessed her tattered shirt repair itself.

"Is Trixie okay?" Darcy asked as her repaired article floated down and landed in her hands.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I would think she might be kind of scarred from being in the room after last night," Darcy said sheepishly.

Loki replied, "She appears sound."

Darcy nodded, "We should probably get back to the others."

"The common room?" Loki asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh shut up! Don't mock me, I was upset! Besides, you're the only weirdo who calls it the 'common room', this isn't Harry Potter."

Loki opened his door and Darcy exited. He shut the door and followed after her.

They walked in silence until Darcy asked him, "Was that really a one night stand? I've got to know."

Loki stopped walking and leaned in close to her face, "Do you wish for it to be?"

Darcy held her breath and shook her head with wide doe eyes.

He leaned in closer and smiled against her skin, "So be it."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Thus far for the month of _just_ April, this story has had OVER 8,000 hits and OVER 2,000 visitors! My jaw dropped to floor when I saw this! I love all of you! :D Enjoy!

Darcy huffed as she looked at her clothes in her suitcase. She had a couple of dresses sure, but none of them were quite what she was looking for to crash the party tonight. A thought popped into her mind and she snapped her fingers; leaving the room quickly.

She knocked lightly on the door next to hers and it opened almost instantly.

"I need a favor," she stated.

Loki gave her a small smirk and nodded shortly over his shoulder for her to come in.

"What is it you require?" he asked, shutting the door behind him gently.

"A sexy dress."

Loki cleared his throat calmly and then asked, "Excuse me?"

"You can 'poof' me into the perfect dress, I know you can, and I need something for tonight!" Darcy told him, "Nothing I have is just right."

"Women of all realms make dressing themselves such a tedious process, it's practically painful."

"Please?" she asked in the best whiny voice she could manage.

"Very well, I'll put you in what _I_ please, and you _will_ be satisfied, are we clear?"

Darcy laughed, "Oh, the big bad prince is giving me orders!"

He grabbed her chin instantly and gave her a small smile, "Yes I am, and you will comply."

He let go of her; turning away and she said, "Yes sir!" saluting him sarcastically.

Loki thought for a moment and then snapped his fingers, "Perfect," he practically purred.

Darcy watched curiously as a white box materialized in his hands and he brought it to her.

"You _will_ wear it, and you will _not_ open this package until tonight when you put it on," he told her with a serious expression.

Darcy giggled, "Okay no need to be so intense dude! It's just a dress!"

Loki smirked as he watched her leave; she was in for a treat and the Captain was going to have to concentrate very hard to stay focused this evening.

….

Darcy put her package containing her dress on the table in front of Steve who gave her a questioning glance.

"Put it somewhere."

Steve's jaw dropped slightly, "What _is_ it?"

"For the party tonight, I can't wear my dress to the race track, I would look stupid!" Darcy told him.

Steve nodded and mumbled, "Gals worry too much about how they look to others."

"Yes we do Steve," Darcy said loudly, causing him to jump, "We _gals_ have to look good all the time because of idiot guys who only care about _how _we look and how big our boobs are."

Steve winced at how upfront she was and patted the box lightly, "I'll take care of it."

"Thank you!" she replied sweetly.

"Darcy, Tony is here with the car to take us."

Darcy turned to see Jane peeking into the room.

"Car? Wouldn't we need more than one car to fit everyone?"

Jane sighed, "Yes, Nick is pretty angry about it but Tony brought a stretch limo… he always has to stand out."

"That kind of defeats the purpose of trying to 'lay low'," Darcy replied.

"Just come on," Jane laughed, "Everyone is waiting."

…..

"Where did you get that shirt?"

Darcy turned to see Jane staring at her from the opposite seat in the limo that was facing her.

"Uh…" she trailed off and shot a glance toward Loki who was sitting in the back beside Natasha.

He didn't look up and she felt irritation well up inside her. Apparently he only liked to pay attention to her when it was advantageous to _him_… prick.

"Loki gave it to me," she suddenly said, deciding to fight fire with fire.

If he wasn't going to pay attention to her, then she'd make sure all the attention was on him.

Loki's eyes shot up to see everyone staring at him.

"Why?" Jane asked Darcy.

She shrugged, "I don't know, he just gave it to me, ask him."

Loki narrowed his eyes, realizing what she was trying to pull.

"Her attire was atrocious, so I gave her something to put on that was slightly more pleasant for everyone else to look at."

Gasps echoed throughout the limo.

"That's pretty rude."

Darcy's shocked eyes turned to Steve, who was glaring at Loki with a stern face.

Loki rolled his eyes and crossed his legs, "Excuse me, shall I rephrase?"

Steve clenched his jaw and Darcy saw him squeeze his fists tightly on his lap.

"The previous attire was diabolical, therefore I gifted her with something-"

"Enough!" Darcy exclaimed with a frustrated look.

Well damn, that had backfired on her. Loki gave her a smirk and she squinted at him, had he just _winked_ at her? Her flabbergasted expression quickly dropped as she watched him stretch out and lay his arm over the back of the seat _behind_ Natasha. He wasn't touching her, but it didn't matter, Darcy's insides were boiling, was he lying to her and putting on an act every time they were alone?

"Bastard!" she hissed under her breath so no one could hear.

Loki's eyes met hers, oh, he had heard her, he was a fucking mind reader so she knew he could hear her _thinking_ it too. He gave her a dazzling smile and tilt of the head; she let out a huff that sounded like a growl.

"Is everything alright?"

Darcy gave Steve a small smile, "Everything is fine, just a little _warm_, that's all."

….

They got out of the limo when they arrived at Belmont Park.

"Darcy, come here for a second! Actually, Jane and the Cap, get over here!"

Loki and Natasha ignored the small pow wow between the other four and talked among themselves.

"Check this out," Tony said with a grin on his face, "Apparently Loki screwed a _horse_, better put, was screwed _by_ one!"

Steve looked puzzled and hesitantly said, "But isn't it the female that gets…"

"Exactly!" Tony exclaimed, "According to all of the Norse myths he changed himself into a _female_ fucking horse! His _dad_ rides the horse that was _produced_ from that encounter!"

Jane and Darcy stared at each other with huge eyes and were speechless. Steve looked horrified and the entire group gazed over at Loki who acted oblivious.

Tony put his phone back in his pocket and then said lowly, "Who knows what these horses here today will do since we have a secret _mare_ in our presence."

Steve choked, and Darcy laughed, "I wonder if he's in heat," she said, laughing harder.

"Are all of you through gossiping about me and my past experiences?"

Tony adjusted his suit jacket and asked, "You've got to tell me, what's it like to have balls and be pregnant at the same time?"

Loki let out a feral growl, "Preposterous! I never did such a thing!"

"Wikipedia doesn't lie," Tony retorted as the group began to walk to the front gate.

…..

Darcy leaned over the railing trackside as horses trotted by.

"How are we supposed to tell which one belongs to the dude we're looking for?" Darcy asked.

Tony shrugged, "I'm just looking for something that looks like it's hyped up on steroids… like Steve."

The super soldier looked slightly offended, "I work out you know."

Darcy rolled her eyes, "Steve you don't get _that_ buff from just 'working out'."

Jane glanced around skeptically, "The race is supposed to start in 10 minutes so the paddock should be coming out soon."

"What?"

Jane sighed and explained to Darcy, "The paddock is where the horses running in the next race are. They'll be coming out on to the track soon."

No sooner had Jane finished her statement when the track announcer began introducing the competitors. Darcy looked over her shoulder and saw Loki standing a distance behind everyone else. Her head snapped back around when Tony and Steve both exclaimed they found the horse they were looking for.

"Damn, well it's _obviously _that one… how is that even _fair_?" Darcy said with a shocked face.

They watched as a dark bay horse that was several hands taller than the others moved onto the track. Its muscles were so defined it practically glowed.

"Up there!" Jane shouted over the cheers of the crowd as the face of a man in the grandstand appeared on the giant screen in the infield of the track.

Darcy glanced over her shoulder again and raised her eyebrows in surprise as Loki was gone. She saw that Natasha was still with them. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and pulled it out.

"Hello?"

"Hello Darcy, I see that you keep looking for me, do you miss me already?"

Darcy's mouth twitched and she smiled, "Where _are_ you then?"

"That screen projects quite a clear image," he stated on the other end of the line.

Darcy knitted her eyebrows in confusion and glanced up at the screen which was still showing Breckenridge clapping for his horse. Her eyes grew wide when she saw a green suit jacket and bright green eyes staring at her.

"How did you get over there so fast!" Darcy asked him, "You were _just_ over here a few minutes ago! I saw you!"

Loki chuckled, and then said in a hushed whisper, "Magic."

…

That evening the group found themselves in front of the giant Breckenridge Pharmaceuticals company. Darcy turned to Steve and he smiled back at her obliviously.

"Where did you put it?"

"Put what?"

"The box that had my _dress_ in it Steve," Darcy said, knowing exactly what was about to happen.

Steve's eyes grew large and he smacked his hand to his forehead, "Sorry Darcy, I forgot it."

Darcy's eyes immediately shot to Loki who stared right back.

"Make me another one."

"What?"

"Not you Steve, I want _Loki_ to make me another one."

Tony eyed the God of Mischief and the dark haired girl, "Why is he making dresses for you?"

Loki said sarcastically, "I like to make gowns and lingerie in my free time, weren't you aware?"

"Knock it off!" Tony shook his head.

Darcy tapped her foot, "So?"

Loki glanced back at her, "Is there a room we can go to?"

"There's a car right behind you," Tony replied, "That's where everyone else is changing."

People gathered in front of the corporation and were waiting by the large doors in fancy clothes. Tony inhaled deeply and shoved his hands in his suit jacket's pockets.

"Only the girls have to change, all of us are already dressed," Tony said, looking to Steve who was in his officer uniform, and then to Loki who was still clad in his emerald sports jacket and scarf.

Jane and Natasha emerged from the car, both wearing stunning evening gowns.

"Jane you look amazing!" Darcy exclaimed with glittering eyes.

"Thanks!" she blushed.

"Too bad Thor isn't here to see you lookin' so _fine_!"

"Darcy stop!" Jane cried with an embarrassed expression.

Darcy gave her knowing glance and then opened the limo door herself. She plopped down on a leather seat and Loki climbed in carefully after her.

Jane watched and turned to Tony and Steve, "Can one of you please tell me why Loki needs to be in the limo when Darcy is changing?"

Steve smiled sheepishly, "I forgot her stuff back at the agency so he's going to put her in something new."

"With magic," Jane stated.

…..

The limo lurched to the side and Darcy let out a yelp, "Loki they're going to be able to see this damn car rocking if you keep doing stuff like that!"

Loki had her pinned down on the seat with a feral look in his eyes, "Do I appear to be concerned with what those buffoons think?"

Darcy let out a shaky breath, "No, but seriously we have to hurry, I've got to change and get back out there!"

"I do not _rush_."

….

"Took you two long enough," Tony said with an annoyed expression.

"Darcy you looked a little dazed," Steve noted with concerned eyes.

"It's nothing!" she exclaimed, a little louder than she probably should have.

The two men gave her strange expressions and Jane spoke, "Why are you sweating, and why are you flushed?"

Darcy huffed, "Is it interrogate Darcy day? No! I don't think so, let's get this shindig on the road!"

Natasha eyed Darcy with a scrutinizing glare and brushed past her. The rest of the group followed and Darcy stayed motionless. Loki walked smoothly to her side and growled softly in her ear. Darcy bit her lip and grabbed his hand; squeezing it.

"We just had a quickie… in Tony Stark's fucking limo," she said barely above a whisper, staring straight ahead.

Loki smirked and replied, "Except I was dressing you instead of destroying your attire and ripping it off with my teeth."

Darcy smiled at the thought, damn he was good, and even a few moments of pleasure from him were enough to bring her to her knees. Her dress was green and black and much of her back and chest were available for the world to see. One false movement and her girls would be saying hello to everyone at the party. She knew that he was going to put her in something extremely provocative, he _was_ the God of Mischief after all and she expected nothing less from him.

She squeezed his hand again and looked over at him with a softer expression, "Let's go."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** scarletwitch0: Thank you for letting me know! That stupid website I used was wrong! I'm glad you told me! I went back and changed the location :)

"Way to match your date," Jane whispered in Darcy's ear.

Darcy rolled her eyes, "I didn't know this was a high school dance where we had to match our colors up."

"We need to split up and search around," Steve stated to the group.

They were all standing in the midst of partygoers who were chattering away in their fancy clothes with high dollar beverages in hand.

"Right, so who goes where?" Darcy asked, looking around, her eyes landing on Loki who was watching her intently.

"_You_ go with _Steve_," Tony stated bluntly.

"Who the hell else would I go with?" Darcy asked with an irritated expression.

Tony eyed her with a 'you know who I'm talking about' look.

Darcy turned around with a huff and looped her arm through Steve's, "Come on Cap, let's get this show on the road… we're going to find the lab _first_."

"Is that a challenge?"

Everyone turned to face Loki who had an enthralled smirk on his face.

"Are we putting money on this?" Tony exclaimed with an excited grin.

"Men," Jane sighed and Natasha crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Steve!" Darcy pulled on his arm and the super soldier looked back and forth between her and the guys.

"Challenge accepted," Tony stated, "Jane get over here we've got a competition to win!"

Steve looked down at Darcy and asked, "Are you sure you want to gamble with Stark and _him_?"

"You're sounding hostile again Steve," Darcy reprimanded him, "He's not as bad as you think."

The pair both looked up and saw everyone else from the group was gone.

"Damn it! It was my idea and we're already behind!" Darcy grumbled.

Steve guided her through the crowd and they found a door in the back that had an emergency staircase behind it.

"It's locked," Darcy noted, glancing up at Steve who was staring the door down with a determined expression.

He quickly grabbed the handle and pushed inward roughly. The metal door creaked and there was a loud crack as the lock inside broke. The party was loud enough that the sound went unnoticed and Steve and Darcy slipped past the door quietly.

"I bet it's in the basement," Darcy told Steve as they trotted down flights of stairs.

Steve nodded, "I think you're right, that's where we'll look first."

They reached the bottom of the stairs and Darcy heaved, shit she was tired. Her muscles ached and the high heels she had on made everything ten times worse. Leave it to Loki to screw her brains out in a car in mere minutes and the put her in a revealing dress and _extra_ _high_ high heels.

Steve motioned for her to be quiet as he peered around the corner of the stairwell's exit into the hallway. The walls and tile floor were bright white and Darcy wrinkled her nose at the sterile smell.

"What about your shield?" she whispered to him.

Steve launched himself out into the hallway and Darcy immediately heard men screaming that there was an intruder. She slammed her back against the wall and held her breath. There were loud thumps and shouts sounding. The hallway grew quiet again and Darcy poked her head out warily to look around. She saw Steve with a man thrown over each shoulder. He began making a pile of all the guards he had just taken out.

"We're definitely in the right place," Steve stated, giving her a small smile.

"You're a beast Steve! That's amazing! They had guns and everything!" Darcy exclaimed, walking toward him.

Steve shook his head with an embarrassed smile, "It's nothing."

Just as he spoke those words more shouts came from down the hallway and Steve's face turned serious.

"Darcy get behind me," he commanded her.

Darcy's eyes grew wide with panic, "Uh! I don't think that's gonna work!"

Steve's eyes darted over his shoulder where he saw more guards coming.

"Damn it!" he hissed and grabbed her arm, "Against the wall, just stay behind me!"

Darcy's back slammed against the concrete wall and she watched as an onslaught of guards charged Steve with their weapons drawn. He brought several of them down but stopped when he realized that they were poised to shoot… at the innocent woman behind him.

He clenched his jaw and his eyes were downcast in utter disappointment at his failure to protect her. Darcy let out a scream as the guards roughly grabbed him and forced him to his knees so he was facing her. One had the muzzle of his gun pressed to the back of the super soldier's head and Steve looked up at Darcy with blue eyes full of panic.

If he was panicking that was good enough for her. She started shrieking in her mind… the only thing she could.

'Loki, LOKI? God damn it Loki they're about to shoot Steve! Fucking help!'

One of the guards gave Darcy a dirty smirk and moved toward her.

"Well aren't you a pretty thing? That's quite the get-up you've got on there."

Darcy curled her lip and eyed the man with disgust. He grabbed her face roughly and she winced as he squeezed her cheeks.

"Leave her alone!" Steve snarled, "It's not her fault, it was my idea to come down her, just leave her out of it!"

The guards holding Steve viciously kicked him and he bowed his head slightly at the attack but didn't flinch.

Dread welled up inside of Darcy when the guard still holding her turned his head and said, "I'll catch up with you later, I think you've got this fool under control."

He grabbed her arm and started to pull her down the hall. She watched Steve shrink further away with horrified eyes.

…

As soon as Darcy was out of range Steve broke free of his captor's grip. They began shooting their guns wildly, bullets hitting the wall and ricocheting off of the ceiling. He slammed them all to the ground and they fell instantly unconscious. His head shot up and he looked down the hall where Darcy had been taken.

"Where is she?"

Steve spun around to see Loki and Natasha facing him.

"Don't make me repeat myself," Loki spat, his voice very heated.

Steve stuttered in his frazzled state and pointed down the hall, "We've got to save her."

Loki and Steve began running and the super soldier quickly moved ahead of the God of Mischief. Loki cursed his father for taking his powers once again as he still was unable to teleport at will.

"She's there!" Loki called up to Steve who skidded to a halt on the shiny tile floor.

He grabbed the handle and twisted, it was locked. Steve tensed in preparation to break the door down but Loki quickly arrived at his side and motioned for him to move back.

The god made a few quick hand motions and the door's lock made an audible 'click'. Loki propelled himself into the room without a moment's hesitation. His eyes lit up with rage when he saw the scene before him.

Darcy had tears running down her face and her makeup was smeared. The bastard had yanked her dress down to her waist and she had red marks all over her from where he had grabbed, scratched, and bit her. Loki furiously thrust his hands forward, and the man flew into the wall. What he didn't expect was that the man's automatic weapon also hit the wall and fired. The bullet ricocheted off of the steel walls loudly and a piercing shriek echoed out.

Loki's face changed from pure rage to one of horror as he watched Darcy slump to the floor and a pool of red form on her side. He went to her and dropped to his knees. His body shuddered and Steve was at his side instantly.

"We have to stop the bleeding," he stated, pulling off his officer's jacket and holding it to the wound.

Loki trembled and didn't dare move. Steve's eyes shot to the frozen God of Mischief in confusion.

"Can't you do anything?" he asked urgently.

"I can't believe I allowed myself to be so blinded by anger. That was an obvious possible outcome, I should have recognized it…" he mumbled, shaking his head.

Natasha rushed into the room and said, "Tony and Jane found the lab, they can handle this, we need to get her out of here."

"Are there more guards?" Steve asked, blood soaking through his jacket and leaking onto his hand.

Steve flinched when he felt the warmth spread and began applying pressure with both hands.

Natasha nodded, "It's not going to be easy."

Steve shook his jacket open and wrapped it tightly around Darcy's waist, tying the sleeves together hastily. He scooped her up and gave Natasha firm nod.

"Let's go."

Loki didn't move and Natasha grabbed him firmly, "I told you if you got on my nerves I'd shoot you on the spot… and you're really wearing thin on me right now. Straighten up, it's not your fault, but if she dies before we can get her to the hospital it _will_ be your fault."

Loki seemed to break out of his stupor and stood up, swaying on his feet slightly.

"I'll lead, Loki you cover Steve from behind!" Natasha announced and shot out into the hall.

Gun shots sounded and then the two men heard, "It's clear, let's go!"

Steve rushed out, one arm cradling Darcy's limp form while the other hand was pressed tightly against her bleeding wound. Loki followed; his head swimming with flashbacks of what had just happened.

…..

Darcy winced as she felt a sharp pain in her side and heard shouts around her. She cracked her eyes open to see people covered in white gowns and masks rushing around her. One leaned over her face and placed a gas mask over her mouth and nose. With a few deep breathes she found herself slipping into unconsciousness once again.

….

"What the hell happened?" Nick shouted at Steve, Loki, and Natasha.

Tony and Jane stood off to the side and watched the scene unfold as Steve told them his side of the story.

"Well it sounds like you're the one who royally screwed this up," Nick said, nodding at Loki, whose pale complexion was more pallid than usual.

"Steve was trying to prevent what you ended up doing to her because you were being rash and not thinking," Natasha agreed.

Loki shook his head and backed away, "He was… he _was_…" he sputtered out seriously.

"He was in the process of performing non-consensual acts," Natasha finished.

"He was trying to rape her," Steve said in a hushed voice, "If I would have gotten away from those goons who had me sooner I could have prevented that!"

Suddenly everyone noticed that Loki had vanished.

"Where did he go?" Steve asked, looking around with a weary expression.

Jane pointed to the door, "He walked out."

"He's probably going to see her," Tony said.

….

Darcy awoke again in a hazy state of mind. She was warm in a bed and could feel tubes coming from her nose and lying across her arms. She jerked awake and then felt someone's hand on hers.

"Hush now, you're no longer captive to that_ man_."

She turned her head and saw Loki in a chair next to her bed, staring at her with an expression she had never seen before on his face. It was one of genuine concern, he was so worried he looked sick.

"Loki?" she rasped out in a rough voice.

His thumb traced over her knuckles, "Does it pain you?"

Darcy shifted awkwardly, "I don't feel anything, but I think I'm higher than a kite on drugs."

"I apologize," he said in a whisper, "You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for my brash actions. I've caused you unnecessary misery."

Darcy shook her head weakly, "No, I called for you and you came… you saved me."

"Not before damage had already been done, what did he do to you?" Loki asked seriously.

Darcy frowned, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Did he-"

"No," she cut him off, "He didn't get that far, but he got further than I would have wanted him to."

Loki gritted his teeth and stared down at the floor intently, "He _will_ pay."

"How did you find me?"

Loki glanced up at her, "It was difficult, or I would have arrived sooner… I had to follow the thoughts of the nearby guards who had received the alert that there were intruders."

"So I take it Steve and I didn't win the bet," she said, her voice growing quieter.

Loki could tell she was getting sleepy and he leaned in closer so he could catch her words.

"No," he said with a small smile, "I'm afraid Tony Stark and Miss Foster were the victors."

"Figures," Darcy stated, closing her eyes.

Loki stood and placed a swift kiss on her forehead and whispered, "Sleep soundly."

Darcy drifted off once again, her mind playing flashbacks or her horrific situation. To have a man touch her and treat her in the way this man had after being with Loki earlier made her sick. Loki wasn't tender but he showed that he cared as he was a very attentive lover. That man had treated her like she was an object that was there for his personal use. Darcy didn't know how soon she would be able to consensually do something without feeling fearful after what had happened to her.


	15. Chapter 15

"Darcy you're awake! I've been so worried about you!" Jane exclaimed and ran to her friend's bedside.

She wrapped her arms firmly around her shoulders and Darcy let out a yelp.

Jane jerked back, "Sorry! Too soon?"

Darcy gave her a meek smile, "Just a little."

Jane sat down on the hospital bed and spoke, "We found that lab. I saw a lot of things that shouldn't be going on… Tony took as much as he could using his own devices; making copies of data so we could bring it back."

Darcy nodded, "I really thought Steve and I were going to find it first… damn cronies."

"You almost died!" Jane cried, "And I heard something else happened to you too!"

"Loki's pissed isn't he?" Darcy asked.

Jane tilted her head, "Why would he be? It was sort of his fault you got shot."

Darcy shook her head vigorously, "No, he saved me, if he wouldn't have come…"

"Steve would have," Jane finished, "He said he was waiting for you to get pulled out of the guards' shooting range so you didn't get hurt. From what I heard Steve made it to you first and was about to break the door down."

Darcy glanced over to the stand next to her where there were a few luscious bouquets of flowers.

"Who are those from?"

Jane smiled, "The biggest one is from Tony Stark of course, the one with the 'Get Well' balloon attached is from me, and the last one is from Steve."

Darcy nodded, "Thanks, I wonder when they'll let me out and quit watching over me like a psycho mom… it's getting annoying."

"They want to make sure you don't do anything stupid," Jane replied.

Darcy rolled her eyes, "I _always_ do stupid things, I can't just quit cold turkey."

They both laughed and then Jane looked at Darcy seriously, "I have to ask you a question because I know something strange is going on."

"Did Tony say something to you?" Darcy immediately asked.

Jane's eyes grew wide, "No, what would he tell me?"

Darcy waved her hands innocently, her I.V. tube rustling against her sheets, "Nothing!"

"Is something going on between you and Steve?"

Darcy almost fell off the bed, "_What_?"

Jane eyed her suspiciously, "He sent you flowers."

"So did Tony! And so did you!"

"But Tony has Pepper back at his company, and I'm not into women, sorry."

Darcy bit the inside of her cheek, "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

Darcy couldn't believe her brilliant friend was so oblivious. Had she not _seen_ how much time Loki and her had spent alone? Darcy thought they weren't being careful enough about their secret friendship. Could she really call it a friendship? Loki didn't seem like the type to have 'friends' but she guessed that she was the closest thing he had to one here on this planet. As of late she was confused as to what they would consider each other, bluntly stated she felt like a fuck buddy.

The first time was supposed to be the last time. It had happened because they were both frustrated, not because there was something more. That's what Darcy kept trying to tell herself, but in her mind, to _her_ it _was_ something more. She hated the idea of getting attached to the god because she knew it would never work. He viewed her as an interesting toy to pass the time until he could get back to Asgard or wherever he wanted to go.

Darcy had been shocked when he jumped her in the limo. She had expected him to halfheartedly 'poof' a dress on her and leave with a bored expression on his face. When he pushed her against the seat and straddled her she knew that he had entered the vehicle with different plans.

When Steve had been immobilized in the basement of the corporation Loki had been the first person to pop into her head. As she was dragged down the hallway she remembered shaking in fear and screaming in her head for Loki to rescue her. She couldn't imagine another man touching her in the same way Loki did. He was unlike any man she had ever been with. When that guard began to strip her down the only thought running through her head was that of Loki bursting through the door and putting a stop to the despicable guard. He had assaulted her violently with his nails, teeth, and brute force. She had been powerless against him and the doors didn't burst open until she had almost given up hope.

The expression on Loki's face had been one of fury and anger. Darcy remembered instantly feeling safe as soon as she saw him, and that's when she felt a sharp stab in her side and warmth started to spread. Moments after that were blurred to her; she could remember flashes of Loki on his knees in front of her with a petrified look on his face and Steve next to him with a determined expression.

"Darcy?"

Darcy blinked, "Damn I think I might have post-traumatic stress disorder! It's ridiculous the flashbacks that I'm having!"

Jane smiled sympathetically, "I bet you'll have those for a while."

"Has anyone else been by?"

"Steve came when you were asleep, and Nick was here with Natasha," Jane answered then asked, "Didn't Loki come?"

Darcy nodded slowly, "He was the first person I saw when I woke up."

"You sound upset, do you wish it would have been Steve?" Jane asked in a teasing voice.

"No!" Darcy exclaimed.

Sure Steve was quite the eye candy and he was an incredibly good guy but he just wasn't her style. In truth he would have been her style _before_ she met the dark and mysterious god who had flipped her world upside down.

"Well you'd better rest, Nick barely let me leave to come see you, he's got me working like a dog on my Bifrost project _and_ the Breckenridge case!"

Darcy smiled, "Work hard and you'll get to see _Thor_ again, just think of it that way!"

Jane blushed scarlet, "Bye Darcy."

…..

Days later Darcy found herself back in her room at S.H.E.I.L.D. and she was glad about it. She was going stir crazy in the hospital and Loki had not visited her since she had first woken up after the incident. He hadn't been by her room since she had gotten back. She had taken it upon herself to knock on his door but he didn't answer.

Her mind was buzzing with reasons why he was ignoring her. Maybe she was too much trouble for him. She already knew he thought she was a weak mortal and the fact that she had been damaged so easily and unable to defend herself might have turned him away.

A knock sounded on her door and she shot up quickly, wincing at the pain from her side.

"Darcy? Are you alright? Can I get you anything?"

Darcy smiled, she couldn't help it, "No Steve, I'm fine… you know it's not your fault what happened. I heard you did some kick ass first aid on me and that's what kept me alive, nice going," she held up her hand for a high five and he looked at her bizarrely.

Darcy lowered her hand awkwardly, "Maybe another time," she mumbled.

…..

"Loki open the god damn door!"

Silence. It was the middle of the night and Darcy figured it was the safest time to try and talk with him since everyone else was asleep. She knew he was in there because Nick wouldn't have the former terrorizer walking loose in the headquarters in the black of night.

Darcy sighed as the door remained still and she wrinkled her nose in frustration, "You're such a dumbass!"

She huffed and went back to her room where she slammed it loudly behind her. Darcy went to the restroom and stared at herself in the mirror, lifting her shirt up slightly to examine her side.

"Damn it," she mumbled as she realized her wound was oozing.

"I must have pulled it or something… shit I can't clean and wrap it myself!"

Darcy spun around and tried to think of people who wouldn't get totally pissed at her for waking them up at such an ungodly hour.

"Steve…" she sighed and trudged wearily out into the hall once again.

She moved slowly to the elevator, stairs weren't a good idea.

"Where are you going?"

Darcy jolted upright and stood rigid. Her pulse quickened and she turned slowly to see the God of Mischief standing in front of his door with his hands behind his back.

"I need some help with something."

"At three in the morning?" he asked sarcastically.

Darcy rolled her eyes, "I just want to go to sleep!"

"Then go."

"I can't!"

"Why?"

Darcy threw her hands up in frustration, "You're so annoying sometimes you know that? What's a girl got to do to get a favor around here?"

Loki quirked an eyebrow but said nothing.

"No perverted comeback? I left that one wide open for you," Darcy said, watching him carefully.

Loki remained silent and Darcy walked toward him and lifted her shirt slightly. Loki's eyes widened until he saw that she was showing him her wound.

"I need the dressing changed, care to help this damsel in distress?" Darcy asked with big eyes.

Loki scoffed, "You don't need my help, do it yourself."

"Look dude, I know you're still pissed and think it's your fault but _give it up_. No one wants to watch you mope around here like a PMSing chick, damn!" Darcy told him.

"PMS?" he asked.

"Look it up," Darcy shot back, "Now help me out, if you're so into the idea that it's all your fault you should feel obligated to help me out."

Loki's eyes shot off to the side and he followed her with a stiff walk to her room.

"Can't you use magic on it?" Darcy asked him.

Loki grabbed the fresh wrap that was on her bathroom counter, "Not all of my powers have returned, teleportation and advanced healing are both still absent. A small wound wouldn't be a problem, but one that is as extensive as yours could prove problematic."

Darcy began peeling the soiled dressing off of her side and she let out a small hiss as the tape came off of her skin.

Loki leaned close and began carefully applying the wrap with a focused expression. The bathroom was eerily silent as Loki finished and set the left over dressing on the counter.

"Better?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Darcy nodded and stood on her toes; giving him a light kiss on the cheek. Loki's eyes looked stricken and his body was tense. Darcy had no idea what was wrong with him; it had to be something more than what happened to her.

"Okay spill, you're acting so _weird_," Darcy told him.

Loki sighed, "You need to rest."

She watched as he walked past her with his head down and moved toward the door. She chased after him and grabbed his hand.

"I can't sleep, tell me," she said, pulling his arm toward her.

He stood fast against her grip and looked over his shoulder, "Are you aware that anything that I have ever cared for in the slightest has been killed or an attempt on their life has been made?"

Darcy tried to guide him away from the door and he slowly moved with her until they were both sitting back on her bed. Loki snapped his fingers and the pillows aligned themselves so they were both able to lean back on them. Darcy laid back and turned her attention to the distraught god beside her.

"I murdered my father whose blood runs through my veins. I allowed and was an accomplice to the attempt on my Asgardian father's life, and Thor's life was put in jeopardy when I brought destruction upon this realm," he explained, staring blankly at the ceiling.

Darcy was silent and allowed him to continue, "You are the first being that I have actually not wished ill will upon. My interference has had nothing but good intentions, yet suffering is still the result."

"I'll say it once, I'll say it a thousand times, it _was not_ your fault," Darcy stated seriously, placing her hand over his own that were folded on his chest.

"Words coming from a silly mortal girl who knows nothing but ignorance," Loki scoffed.

"Well obviously this 'silly mortal girl' got your attention or you wouldn't be wasting your time with me," Darcy replied.

"You're a fascinating mortal, I believe I have already given you my speech about _fascinations_."

"What do you want from me then? I don't get how I'm fascinating so I'm wondering what you want… other than quick sex in well-furnished limos," Darcy asked him.

Loki smirked, "I wish to complete my lessons with you Darcy Lewis, I believe we had a deal."

Darcy nodded thoughtfully, "I think you're almost there, but the last lesson is the most difficult of all… and I'm pretty sure I know what your old man is looking for."

Loki eyed her curiously.

"Love."

Loki practically wretched, "What?"

Darcy repeated, "Love, I can almost guarantee that's what'll get you the rest of your freaky powers back."

"I refuse to fall for a mortal as my brother did!" he spat, his voice rising.

Darcy narrowed her eyes, "To be honest dude, I don't think you're as cold an emotionless as you think you are. I've got some flashbacks in here," she pointed at her temple, "That have images of a certain god's face with fear, panic, worry, anger, and concern painted on it."

Loki growled, "Preposterous."

"Inside I think you're a bit of a softy, you really care what other people think, but you've felt like a failure and an outcast your whole life so you don't let anyone get close for fear they'll reject you," Darcy analyzed.

"Do not pretend to know what I _feel_, you couldn't comprehend my feelings."

Darcy shrugged, "Suit yourself, but I have one thing to say, if we're going to continue our 'lesson' then you need to quite giving me the cold shoulder in public and flirting with other girls."

"I don't _flirt_," Loki replied flatly.

"Uh huh, sure, you and Natasha? Ring a bell ladies' man?"

Loki rolled his eyes and replied, "I believe it's your jealousy that you allow to get the better of your brain Miss Lewis."

Darcy yawned, "Sure, but you were still flirting, regardless, and the sex…"

Loki sat up a bit straighter, "Yes?"

He expected her to scold him for it but she certainly surprised him.

"It's incredible," she stated.

The corners of Loki's mouth twitched into a small smile, "Sleep, it's almost morning."

Darcy slid down into the covers from her lounging position until she was lying down.

Loki started to stand and she held on to his arm, "You're staying."

"Are you ordering me to do something?" he asked, slightly offended.

"Yes I am, now shut the hell up and get back down here," Darcy told him with a smile on her face.

Loki complied and allowed her to _cuddle_ up to him. He hated that word and the idea of _cuddling_ but couldn't bring himself to argue once he saw that the mortal woman was fast asleep with a content expression on her face. Loki sighed and closed his eyes; he decided it wouldn't hurt to indulge her request.


	16. Chapter 16

Two weeks later Darcy found herself getting ready to go back to the hospital so she could have her stitches in her side removed. She sighed, knowing it wouldn't be a pleasant experience as that area was still quite tender to the touch.

Jane had volunteered to take a break from her work and drive her to the hospital. Darcy grabbed a bottle of ibuprofen off of her bathroom counter and popped a few in her mouth, taking a large swig of water.

"Taking pharmaceuticals before you go to the sanitarium? What is running through that head of yours?"

Darcy rolled her eyes and turned to see Loki casually leaning on the framework of her bathroom door with a smirk on his face.

"Sanitarium? Speak normal dude, I don't understand it when you use fancy words like that," Darcy told him.

"It's equivalent to _hospital_."

"I kinda figured that… but yes, I'm taking drugs before I go to try and numb what I'm about to experience."

Loki crossed his arms and eyed her curiously, "Does this have to do with those odd cords they tied your skin together with? Such a barbaric way to heal a wound."

Darcy gave him a small smile, "I'm going to be late if you keep me here and keep bashing my _realm_."

Loki moved to the side and watched as Darcy walked past him and toward the door.

"Who else is accompanying you?"

"Jane is taking me," Darcy replied over her shoulder, opening the door and looking back at him, "That's it."

Loki flicked his wrist and casual clothes instantly covered his form.

"You Midgardians seem quite fond of these blue trousers," Loki stated, looking down.

Darcy let out a laugh, "Jeans? Are you kidding? Everyone wears them! They look good on you… maybe you could pass as a normal guy."

Loki narrowed his eyes at the sarcasm in her last sentence and said lightly, "I'll also accompany you as it _was_ in part my fault you suffered that injury."

"It was _all_ your fault mister god of mischief!" Darcy told him playfully as she walked out the door.

Loki pursed his lips and trailed after her wordlessly.

…

"You're coming?"

Loki gave Jane a curt nod and sat down in the back of the van.

"You're a sucky escort," Darcy spat at him as she carefully pulled herself into the passenger seat, trying not to stretch her side too much.

As they drove to the hospital Jane explained to her passengers that her project involving the Bifrost was going well and that she was very close to testing the machine that she had created.

"Loki you should look at it," she said as they pulled into the hospital parking lot.

Loki sighed, "Perhaps."

They got out of the van and Darcy gasped as she stepped out only to be face to face with Loki. He held his arm out nonchalantly and she grabbed it as she got out.

"Thanks," she said to him in a hushed voice with a smile.

Loki said nothing and followed the two women into the front entrance of the large building. He prepared himself mentally as he remembered his first trip to the Midgardian healing room when Darcy had been shot. His nose was hit with the potent smell of alcohol and sterile cleaner. Everything seemed to be white which gave a bright reflective effect that he was not fond of. He had been very shocked to find that the injured were dressed in extremely inappropriate paper gowns and tubes seemed to be attached to every extremity which were connected to bizarre bags filled with fluid.

Darcy walked up to the desk and wrote her name on the clipboard to check in. She turned around and guided Loki to the corner of the waiting room where all three of them sat.

"Why are we all the way over here?" Jane asked.

Darcy gave her a blunt expression, "Do you need to ask?"

Jane glanced at Loki whose eyes were darting around the room suspiciously and she nodded in realization.

Darcy and Jane flipped through available magazines that were available and Loki squeezed his fists on his lap.

"Chill out dude," Darcy stated, noticing his tense body language.

"Are you sure it's going to be okay to take him back there with us?" Jane asked with a wary expression.

Darcy replied, "Would you rather have him out here by himself? We've been here twenty minutes and he already looks like he's about to pop a blood vessel, who knows what the hell he'd do if he was out here alone for who knows how much time."

"Darcy Lewis?"

Darcy jolted upright at the sound of her name and stood quickly, "Yeah that's me!"

Jane stood up and motioned for Loki to come and they followed the nurse through the door to the patient rooms. She stopped and motioned for Darcy to get on a scale that was against the wall. The nurse quickly wrote down the numbers and motioned for them to continue following.

"Room number four is where you'll be," the nurse smiled sweetly and let the three enter before her.

She closed the door and set her clipboard on the sink counter that was inside the room. Darcy hopped onto the patient table and the paper covering the cushions crinkled beneath her movements. Loki and Jane sat down in the chairs that were situated against the wall to the side of the room.

Darcy slid her jacket off and threw it at Loki who caught it awkwardly and gave her an offended stare from across the room.

"I'm going to take your blood pressure," the nurse stated, grabbing the sleeve off of the wall and wrapping it around her upper arm.

The machine started pumping air into the cuff and it grew tight around Darcy's arm. Loki watched with a dumbfounded expression as the air started to leak slowly and numbers displayed across the screen. His eye twitched when the nurse tore the velcro of the sleeve apart.

"Okay Darcy I'm going to take some blood. We want to make sure everything looks okay and that there's no sign of infection."

Darcy let out a small sigh and watched as the nurse put on a pair of gloves and pulled out a plastic basket that contained necessary supplies. She wrapped a tourniquet around Darcy's upper arm and tied it tightly.

"I really hate these things, they pinch your skin," Darcy said dryly, looking at the wall and nowhere near her exposed arm.

Loki gave Jane a bizarre stare, "What _is_ she doing to her?"

"Taking blood," Jane replied simply.

"You act like it's a common occurrence, to remove one's vital fluid for medicinal purposes…" he trailed off, watching the nurse with wary eyes.

Jane gave him a small smile, "It's perfectly normal here, I promise."

Loki didn't look convinced, and brought his eyes back to Darcy who was staring up at the ceiling with a frown on her face. He watched as the nurse opened a small package that contained a long sharp needle. Loki sat up a bit straighter, if anyone in this blasted realm tried sticking one of those in his arm he'd break their neck, no questions asked.

"On three," the nurse started counting, "One, two-"

Darcy inhaled sharply, cutting her off and then told her, "I know your game, you never stick on three, it's always on two… some sick joke."

"Your healers lie and deceive you?" Loki asked Jane with a strange expression.

The nurse glanced over at Loki with curious eyes.

Jane waved her off, "Just ignore him, he's from… uh, not around here."

"Another country?"

"Another world," Darcy mumbled as she watched her own blood flow through the tiny tube into a vial that was attached to the other end.

The nurse pulled the needle out and held a piece of gauze over the entry point.

"You'd better give me an awesome band-aid or I'm going to be upset," Darcy told the nurse with a serious expression.

The nurse laughed and pulled out a container from the cabinet containing various boxes of different band-aids.

Darcy's eyes traveled over them and she snatched the box with Power Rangers on the front.

"Hell yes!" she grinned.

The nurse placed the band-aid over a fresh piece of gauze on Darcy's arm.

She wrote on her clipboard and smiled sweetly, "The doctor will be in shortly to check on you."

She started to leave and then stopped, "By the way, you'll need to change into a hospital gown."

She opened a cabinet and handed it to Darcy.

"Fantastic," Darcy replied sarcastically with a dull expression.

The nurse left and Darcy turned to Loki. She had to look down at him since she was sitting much higher than him on the patient bed.

"A little help magic man?" she asked him.

Loki scoffed, "You throw your garments at me and then expect favors?"

"Just do it," Darcy told him.

"I do _not_ obey commands from a mortal."

"Fine!" Darcy exclaimed and hopped down to the floor.

Darcy began to unbutton her pants and pulled her shirt up.

"Do you need help?" Jane asked, rushing to her friend's side.

Jane helped Darcy tie the strings on the back of the hospital gown and Darcy plopped herself back onto the patient bed with a huff.

"I'm not taking my bra and panties off."

"You shouldn't have to," Jane noted.

"Why?"

Both girls stared at the God of Mischief who gave Darcy a wicked smile.

"Am I missing something?" Jane asked.

Loki crossed his arms and said nothing as the doctor came into the room.

"Hello Darcy, how are you feeling?"

"Good, other than the fact I was shot a few weeks ago… otherwise totally normal."

The doctor chuckled at her sarcastic remark and asked, "Darcy can you lay on your side for me please?"

She complied and the doctor lifted up her gown to examine the healing wound.

"It looks good, you've been taking wonderful care of it!"

"_I've_."

The doctor looked up at Loki who was giving him a hard stare.

"You've done a nice job then, are you two married?"

"No!" both Loki and Darcy exclaimed at the same time.

The doctor chuckled again, "There's obviously something going on or you two wouldn't deny it so quickly."

"Let's get back to _me_ since I'm the one who got shot doc, I want to get this over with," Darcy said to the ceiling from her position.

The doctor cleared his throat, "Yes, I think it looks great and the stitches can come out today."

Loki watched the man in white scrub his hands in the sink and then put on gloves, each snapping over his wrist as he pulled them on. The doctor opened the cabinet and retrieved a few metal tools and brought them to Darcy's bedside.

"Alright Miss Lewis, I'm going to need you to hold very still and take a deep breath, this may be a bit uncomfortable."

Darcy felt like she was going to be sick and nodded shakily.

Jane glanced over a Loki who looked like he was about to shoot out of his chair like a rocket. She grabbed his wrist and he gave her a withering look.

"Darcy do you want someone's hand to squeeze?" Jane asked, not taking her eyes from Loki's.

Darcy inhaled sharply, "That might be nice, but I'm not a pussy!"

Jane sighed and gave Loki a small nod. The God of Mischief stood slowly and walked over to Darcy who stared up at him with panic stricken eyes. He grabbed one of her hands and his eyes grew wide as she immediately began squeezing his hand with immense pressure.

"Here we go," the doctor said.

Darcy bit her lip and curled her toes as she felt and heard the soft snip of the scissors cutting through her sutures.

"That wasn't so bad," Loki remarked.

The doctor glanced up and held up a pair of large tweezers, "That was the easy part, take a deep breath Darcy."

Darcy grabbed Loki with her other hand so she now had both hands on his single hand. She squeezed him with as much power as she could muster, her eyes closed tight. She inhaled sharply as she felt the doctor grab a suture and pull. Her skin had healed around the sutures so a stab of pain shot through her side as the newly healed skin tore as the string slid out. The process was repeated several more times and when the doctor announced he was finished Darcy was breathing heavily and she winced as a burning sensation ran rampant through her side. It was like the sutures had given her rope burn on the inside and she couldn't shake it.

"Keep applying ointment so those holes where the stitches were heal up nicely. If you have any problems let me know."

"Thanks doctor," Jane nodded at him politely as he left the room.

Darcy sat up slowly, still holding Loki's hand and she stared at the floor. Her face was exhausted but also relieved.

"Let's get your clothes back on," Jane said, moving toward the pile that was on Loki's chair.

Loki closed his eyes and let out a small sigh. Darcy gasped as she found herself in her clothes instantly.

"Thanks, now let's get out of here, I've had enough of this hospital to last me a lifetime," Darcy said, walking quickly to the door.

…

Back at S.H.E.I.L.D. Darcy entered her room and shot to the bathroom. She pulled her shirt up and immediately began examining her wound that was stitch free. She put a small amount of ointment on it and smiled at the fact that her skin felt less strained now that those terrible sutures were gone.

She left her room and tilted her head curiously when she saw Loki walking down the hall to the elevator.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

He stopped and glanced over his shoulder, "Apparently Mr. Stark and Miss Foster are having a disagreement involving the Bifrost project… I've been called upon to settle the dispute."

"Hell, I've _got_ to see this!" Darcy exclaimed, scurrying after him.

…..

"According to _my_ math you're _wrong_ and I _always_ do my math right," Tony Stark said to Jane with a confident face.

"No!" Jane shook her head vigorously, tapping her notebook with a pencil, "You're wrong, you have to be!"

Tony pointed up at the large white board where he had scrawled calculations in dry erase marker, "Read it and weep, it's all here, steps with the work shown."

"You're both incorrect."

Darcy gasped, Tony furrowed his brow, and Jane's head shot up to stare at the God of Mischief.

"Care to explain that one? I don't think you have a degree, what kind of schooling do they have on your planet other than a crash course in how to rule and enslave an entire race?" Tony asked crossing his arms and raising his chin up.

Loki smirked, "You underestimate me Tony Stark."

Jane and Darcy watched aghast as Loki snapped his fingers and all of Tony's writing disappeared. The god snatched the marker gracefully from Tony's hand and began writing on the white board.

"He's got the nicest damn handwriting I've ever seen!" Darcy blurted.

Loki heard her comment behind him and smiled confidently as he continued writing. After he was finished he stepped back and placed the marker down gently and the others marveled at his work.

Tony and Jane's eyes darted from row to row and Darcy stared at the entire board, overwhelmed.

"That's incredible!" Jane exclaimed.

"That's impossible!" Tony sputtered.

"I gather that you see my logic?" Loki asked with a hint of sarcasm, he loved proving others wrong and rubbing it in their faces.

"Look at his _writing!" _Darcy practically shouted.

Loki moved to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder, leaning down and brushing his nose over the side of her cheek. Darcy let out a pleasant sigh and looked up at him dreamily as her body immediately seemed to turn to jelly. Tony and Jane were paying no attention to the pair who shared an intimate kiss as they continued to evaluate the god's work.

Tony turned around to see Darcy and Loki staring at him and said, "So you're a genius and a telepath?"

Darcy nodded, "It's true, it's listed as one of his super powers on Wikipedia, and like you said, Wikipedia doesn't lie."

"This is wonderful!" Jane brimmed with excitement, "Everything is going to speed up from here on out! I'm so close to getting a link to the other world! Isn't that great?"

Loki rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "Oh yes, seeing my brash bumbling buffoon of brother fawning over a mortal woman is _exactly_ what I've been wishing to happen."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Saw The Avengers last night and let me say… WOW, incredible I don't even know what to say! Loki was the star of that movie and he made it amazing!

"Do you think this is going to work?"

Loki glanced down at her with a bland expression, "Of course it will work, over half of the work was done by me."

They stood off in the corner of the lab where Jane had created an enormous machine that was to link to the other world. Numerous scientists rushed about and Jane typed quickly on her laptop as the machine started to glow brightly. It was capsule-like and had a large door to the inside compartment.

"You didn't build it," Darcy replied, staring straight ahead at the bright light.

"The quantitative work is the most crucial and I'm the one who completed it," Loki returned as the machine began to roar loudly like a jet engine.

Darcy playfully poked his side, "You're gonna get to see your big bro! Aren't you stoked?"

Loki gave her a distasteful expression and didn't reply.

"Here we go!" Jane shouted.

The laboratory lit up with a vivid white light and it was impossible to see. Darcy immediately put her hands over her eyes to try and block the harsh light. After a few moments the light began to grow dim and Jane rushed to the door of the pod and yanked it open with a hopeful expression.

"What the bloody hell just happened?"

Darcy's jaw dropped and Jane's face fell. The man who emerged from the pod was _not _Thor.

"Loki?"

The god gave a slight nod of acknowledgement, "Fandral."

"What are _you_ doing here? And how the hell did _I_ end up here? The Bifrost is _gone_!"

Loki moved forward, "Put him back inside," he told Jane.

Fandral looked offended at the fact that Loki was ignoring him.

Loki grabbed his shoulder, "When you return, you _will_ tell Thor of what you've seen and that we seek him. Where were you when this occurred?"

Fandral thought for a moment and rubbed his moustache, "I was at the edge of the Bifrost, talking to Heimdall."

"Tell Thor to go to that location and wait, do I make myself clear?"

"You're aware that you aren't my king and I don't have to do a damn thing you say," Fandral spat back.

Loki let out a small growl, "But you _will_ because this is what my brother wants, he wishes to see _her _again."

Fandral grumbled as he was shoved back into the machine and the door slammed. Jane turned the device back on and within moments the swordsman was gone.

"I recommend you take a brief intercession," Loki stated, looking at Jane.

She nodded slowly with a crestfallen expression.

"You _should_ be pumped Jane! That's proof you made the connection! It _works_!" Darcy exclaimed to her friend with an energetic voice.

Jane smiled, "You're right, the hard part is done!"

….

The light dimmed once again and Loki found that his spine grew rigid; he knew that Jane had finally captured what she had been seeking. The door flew open and Thor rushed out with an urgent face that turned to one of pure joy when he saw Jane. They rushed toward each other and Thor lifted her up, spinning her around. Jane was crying and they shared numerous sloppy kisses.

Once the pair had calmed down Thor looked over and nodded, "Darcy."

Darcy grinned and did a small courtesy to him like she had when they first met.

"Did you just _bow_ to my brother?" Loki asked her incredulously.

Darcy looked back and forth between the two and said slowly, "This is _awkward_."

Loki's eyes shot back up to Thor and they both stared at each other wordlessly.

"Don't start a W.W.E. Raw match in here… please," Darcy mumbled, stepping slowly away from the God of Mischief who was incredibly tense.

"What do you intend to do to these people brother? Deceive them for their kindness?" Thor asked accusingly with a hard face.

Loki snarled and took and aggressive step forward, "Do _not_ speak to me in that tone, you know _nothing_!" he said, his voice growing louder as he spoke.

Darcy glanced at Jane whose face was extremely worried. She watched the two brothers with a mild fascination as they really looked nothing alike. Loki was lean and lithe while Thor was muscular and powerful. She didn't like the idea of them starting a fight, but she knew that Jane had a lot of influence over Thor and would stop him before he did anything. Loki, on the other hand, was uncontrollable; he did whatever he damn well pleased.

"Thor stop, this is ridiculous, Loki has changed a lot since he's been here. He's not the same person you knew before," Jane tried to reason with the demigod.

Thor didn't take his eyes from Loki's, "Yes, the person I used to know was a loyal brother who fought along my side bravely in battle. He is no more than a liar and a traitor now that cannot be trusted."

Jane shook her head, "That's not what I meant, he's not a liar… well, actually he is, that's his specialty… _but_ he's not a traitor anymore and he's done nothing to break the trust he's earned in his stay here."

Darcy took a step toward Loki and reached out for his arm but the god turned quickly with angry eyes and let out a snarl; she stumbled backwards in shock.

"Screw this, if you're going to be that way, dumbass," Darcy grumbled, opening the door to the lab and slamming it shut behind her.

"What's going on in there?"

Darcy glanced up to see Nick staring at her intently.

"Thor's back and him and Loki are having a pissing contest," she replied simply.

Nick pulled out his phone and began typing rapidly on it. In moments Steve, Tony, Natasha, and Clint were standing at his side.

"Make sure they don't bring this place down, or kill each other," Nick told them.

"Shouldn't we do something to stop them?" Steve asked with a worried expression.

"Nah, if the building starts shaking or we hear a major commotion inside we'll go in, other than that leave them alone," Clint replied in a lazy tone.

"He's right, why the hell would I want to be involved in a family dispute? Now who's going to get the alcohol while we're babysitting the door?" Tony asked with a big grin.

There was a huge bang and the sound of a woman shouting.

Tony looked over his shoulder at the door, "I think that's our cue."

He yanked the door open just in time to see Thor holding Loki over his head before he threw him across the room into the wall.

"Stop it!" Jane shouted, "You're going to destroy the Bifrost machine!"

The two men seemed not to hear her as Loki released a nasty growl and lunged at Thor. The God of Thunder leapt at his brother's form and fell through a transparent image. He snarled when he realized Loki was behind him. The God of Mischief wrapped him in a chokehold and the pair struggled against one another.

Steve brushed past the group and entered the fray. He grabbed Loki from behind but the god refused to let go of his brother.

"I've got something that'll be perfect," Clint said, lifting his bow and pulling out and arrow with a special tip.

Natasha and Tony watched as he took careful aim. In the blink of an eye Loki was staggering backwards with a baffled expression. He grabbed the arrow that protruded from his shoulder and pulled it out. It hadn't gone deep; rather it had stuck his skin like a needle.

Loki stared at the arrow and Thor charged at him. The God of Mischief braced himself but then his vision grew fuzzy. He swayed on his feet and fell to the ground in an ungraceful heap. Thor flew through the air where his brother had been standing and crashed into the wall behind him.

"Thor calm down!" Jane exclaimed, rushing to him.

Thor was breathing heavily, his eyes never leaving Loki's fallen form as if the god was playing another trick and would pop up at any moment.

"Take the big guy somewhere he can chill out," Tony told Jane.

She nodded and ushered Thor out of the room quickly.

"What do we do with _him_?" Steve asked, nodding at the floor.

Tony shrugged, "Eh, leave him, he'll wake up eventually."

…..

Loki woke up and slowly opened his eyes. He immediately felt he was on something hard, in an awkward position, and that it was pitch black. He thought for a moment, only remembering that the archer had shot him with some kind of strange arrow that didn't fully penetrate his flesh.

Realization washed over him, 'He _tranquilized _me!'

Loki rolled over and realized he was on the floor. He sat up and rubbed his throat, that damn Captain had an ironclad grip. He sighed, Thor was back and he didn't know how to feel about it. It was obvious that his brother was in the mood to ring his neck and that they were not on speaking terms. He really didn't care; they weren't _real_ brothers after all. Loki had chosen his way and Thor had known his way from the beginning.

Loki pulled himself off of the floor and clenched his jaw as his body ached. Whatever that archer had dosed him with was a strong drug. He felt unsteady on his feet and flicked his wrist quickly to turn the lights on. He saw instantly that they had left him where he had fallen.

He smirked, what a nice bunch they were. He found it especially amusing that they had left him in the floor and turned the lights out. He had no need for their kindness; he could stand on his own without the sentiment of others.

Loki pushed the lab door open and walked outside where he saw it was night time. He moved to his room and stopped before entering it. He glanced at Darcy's door for a brief moment and then opened his own; going inside.

….

"I see he still eats more than ever."

Jane smiled up at Darcy as Thor chowed down on takeout that she had picked up for him and brought back. Darcy grinned as Jane was practically glowing. She was very happy that Thor was back, the time apart had taken its toll on Jane and Darcy worried about her sometimes. Darcy sighed, too bad she didn't have a man to make her feel like a princess, Thor treated Jane like royalty and frankly, she was jealous.

"Thank you for leaving me in a time of peril."

Darcy swiveled about to see Loki staring at her with dark circles under his eyes.

"You look like you got punched in face, twice."

Thor glared at Loki with sharp eyes, but the God of Mischief ignored him. He moved into the room and sat down at the table in a chair next to Darcy.

"Whatever that archer used on me was potent, it's still in my system," Loki said in a heavy voice.

"Did you sleep?"

"Your comrades were kind enough to allow me to rest in the floor of that laboratory. I then retreated to my chambers where I slept more, so yes, I have."

Darcy's mouth gaped, "They left you in the floor? That's a pretty bold statement."

Loki stared at what Thor was eating and asked simply, "Where's mine?"

Everyone stared at him and Darcy laughed awkwardly, "Since when do we go get you food dude?"

Loki leaned back in his chair and stifled a yawn with a bored expression.

"I don't think I've ever seen you yawn," Darcy stated.

"Just because I'm a _god_ doesn't mean I don't require _sleep_."

"You just said you've had plenty of it."

Thor growled, "You aren't fit to be of god status, father should have permanently _kept_ your powers."

Loki's eyes moved to Thor's face, "I guess it's good you aren't king _yet_."

Thor slammed his fist down on the table and the room seemed to tremble.

"Darcy get him out of here before they start fighting again," Jane told her friend.

Darcy huffed, "Fine, let's go," she grabbed Loki's upper arm and pulled him out of the chair.

"Do not _lead_ me about as though I'm some kind of _animal_."

"You _are_ an animal brother," Thor spat.

Loki swung around with livid eyes and Darcy's shoulders sagged, "I can't make him do anything Jane, he'll throw me through a fucking wall. He _growled_ at me yesterday!"

Jane had her arm out defensively in front of Thor, "Just do something!"

Darcy thought for a moment and then ran off.

"I didn't mean run away! Darcy come back here!" Jane shouted, her eyes bouncing back and forth between the brothers.

The tension in the room was so thick Jane found it hard to breathe, the moments ticked by and Darcy stumbled back into the room. She walked up to Loki and shoved something into his arms.

The God of Mischief's eyes immediately changed from anger to shock.

"Remember what I told you!" Darcy said to him, pointing at Trixie who stared up at the god with glittering green eyes, "You pet her, the stress goes away, I promise!"

Loki let out a sigh as though he had been holding his breath. Thor gave Jane a confused expression and they watched as Loki scratched the small creature behind her ears and she began purring.

Darcy nodded triumphantly, "_There_!"

Jane smiled, "Nice!"

Thor still stared at Jane with a baffled expression.

Darcy glanced up at him and said, "Your brother has a soft spot for kittens but I have to say Thor, I would peg you as more of a dog kind of guy."

Loki suddenly turned and walked out of the room, still stroking the cat.

"Kitten?" Thor asked, looking to Jane.

She nodded, "It's a cat."

Thor shook his head with disbelief, "My brother is a murderer and a traitor."

"And he likes kittens," Darcy added with a big grin.

"Perhaps this world has changed him as it changed me," Thor stated thoughtfully.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Hi everybody, I'm sorry if some of you thought I portrayed Thor as too mean or a jerk in the last chapter, it's just what I saw from my point of view. Sure he has his brother's best interests at heart, but when I saw Loki at the end of the movie muzzled and chained it made me feel like he was being treated as an animal rather than a person. Fear not though, I promise Thor is going to warm up to him as he realizes that Loki really _has_ changed which already started to happen at the end of the last chapter. I apologize if it seemed a bit odd but that's what I felt as I was writing and went with it.

Nana: The reason I wrote as though Darcy and Jane know what Loki looks like is because, first, he was still in his armor and they've read through the norse legend books that show cartoonlike pictures of him which depict his appearance pretty well, second, in the Avengers, recall in the summary I wrote set after The Avengers, Loki makes himself very viewable to the public in a couple scenes as he likes to be very flashy and get a lot of attention. For your second concern, as it is set after the Avengers, Loki _does_ kill a lot of people in the movie which is why I referred to him as a murderer. You are correct though, he doesn't kill anyone in Thor. :)

Hope everyone continues to enjoy!

Loki sat with a distant trance-like stare on his face. He was back in his room, running his fingers over Trixie's fur continuously. Would he and Thor ever come to terms? He knew deep in his heart it wasn't a problem getting Thor to forgive him, rather, the problem was him. Loki knew that he had changed quite a bit since entering the realm of Midgard, though he would never admit that to anyone else. Darcy was the only one aware of his subtle changes as she had witnessed parts of his power return after certain acts.

Loki was deeply troubled as he had overcome the hurdles that had been thrust in his path thus far, but the final hurdle was more like an un-climbable mountain. He did not know what it was like to feel love for another person. His only experience involving the feeling was the love that his mother had for him, and the brotherly love that Thor expressed to him. Odin seemed to care for Loki in a distant lackluster way, but Loki had never felt truly bonded with the Allfather.

Loki never admitted that he was incapable of doing anything and he struggled with the doubt that was welling up inside. Love, he thought, was impossible.

…..

"Thor you should really try to talk to Loki, I don't think he's the same person," Jane told the demigod softly.

The two of them were alone in her room and she sat on the bed as Thor paced about restlessly.

"Loki is my brother and I will always love him, but the things he has done Jane, it's as though nothing matters to him except power," Thor told her.

"He's been spending a lot of time with Darcy, it's kind of strange, but I feel like he's trying to reach out to someone."

"Darcy is a kind woman," Thor stated, stopping to look at Jane, "I could only hope that she does for him what you did for me."

Jane gave him a small smile, "I don't know how I would feel about my best friend and Loki dating each other, that seems a bit strange."

"Do you think it strange that you're my woman?" Thor asked with raised eyebrows.

"No!" Jane blushed at his wording, "I'm saying it would be weird if it was Loki and Darcy."

Thor moved closer to her, "What's the difference between my brother and I?"

Jane let out a sigh, "You need to ask?" she questioned bluntly.

"If you believe he is capable of changing, then I believe he is capable of becoming involved with the person who caused that change," he told her; pulling her chin up, "Just as you helped me in more ways than I thought possible. I was a better man after having met you, Jane Foster."

She leaned forward and kissed him softly and he returned it gratefully.

Jane eased back and said, "Just promise me that you'll try and get along with Loki. I think it would help him a lot if he had his brother's support. He means the world to you, and even though he won't say it, I'm sure he feels the same way about you."

Thor gave her a dashing smile, "I agree to your terms," he said and then leaned close, "Now I wish to show _you_ how much you mean to _me_."

…

Loki winced as there were times when he wished he didn't have access to other minds. Images of skin and rumpled sheets floated into his head. He set Trixie on the floor and collapsed heavily onto his bed, placing his hands over his face. He could sense his brother's ecstasy and practically feel that mortal woman against him. Loki squeezed his eyes shut in concentration and sighed in relief as he successfully closed his mind.

He could only enjoy the tranquility of silence for a few moments before he heard someone talking in front of his door. He sat up as he recognized one voice immediately which belonged to Darcy, but who was it she was talking to?

Loki listened for a second longer and heard the word 'Ma'am'. The God of Mischief rolled his eyes and fell back against his pillow once again. The Captain's righteous and exemplary personality really wore on his nerves. A few more moments passed and the hallway went silent. Loki stared at the door expectantly, waiting for something to happen but nothing did. Trixie leapt onto the bed and crawled up onto his chest where she batted his leather armor playfully with her tiny paws. He patted the kitten on the head and gently set her on the bed beside him so he could sit up.

He was genuinely surprised that Darcy hadn't knocked on his door. Was she angry with him? He thought back to the incident with Thor. He _had_ viciously snarled at her, but he was angry and it was her fault she got too close… wasn't it? Loki glanced down at Trixie who had curled up into a tiny ball with a thoughtful expression. If Midgardian women were anything like Asgardian women they got pissed off about the most insignificant things.

Loki stood and walked to the door, reaching for the handle and stopped. He didn't like it, by going to her it was showing that he felt remorse for what he did and he was _not_ apologizing for anything, he _didn't_ apologize. Was he really concerned about what this mortal woman thought? He had already proven that he cared about her well-being, was he now starting to become attached to her presence? It troubled him, as he didn't want to end up like Thor. Loki remembered the look on Thor's face of pure joy when he had first laid eyes upon Jane when he returned. Could being involved with a mortal possibly make _him_ that happy? Loki wasn't sure and his mind instinctually screamed no. He placed a hand over his chest and brought his eyes up to look at the door, his mind said no, but what was this heavy feeling deep inside?

When he had witnessed Darcy get shot it felt as though his world was falling through. She had brought him, a mighty god to his knees. Loki felt as though he had to protect her at any cost after that experience as it was his personal blunder that had caused her injury. Darcy trusted him and it made him feel _needed_ and _important_ which is all he ever really wanted.

Loki let out a small growl and grabbed the door handle, he had made up his mind, Darcy was _his_ and no one else would have her.

...

Darcy sighed in relief as hot water ran down her body. There was nothing like a steaming hot shower after a long day of trying to keep godly brothers from killing each other. She was still slightly miffed at Loki as he never thanked her for calming him down _and_ never apologized for being a jerk ass and growling at her. She hummed as she scrubbed her head and made up her mind that she wasn't going to speak to him or go see him tonight. He probably wouldn't care, but it was pretty much a nightly ritual that she went and talked to him every evening before bed. Darcy's lips formed into a scowl, Loki could be such a jerk sometimes but she had to admit she had feelings for him.

She had told herself plenty of times that nothing except sex would happen between them since he was a _god_ and would never feel anything for a silly mortal girl. A small part of her held a light of hope and it grew larger every time she saw Thor and Jane together. They were a perfect example that what she _wished_ would happen _could_ happen. She had a deep desire to help the misunderstood God of Mischief and save him from himself.

Her eyes were closed and she reached out to grab the bar of soap but her hand smacked her bottle of shampoo. It tumbled to the floor of the shower and hit the top of her foot with a loud bang.

"Damn it!" she shouted loudly as pain shot up her leg and stumbled on the slick shower floor.

…..

Loki was standing in front of Darcy's door and reached slowly for the handle.

He paused for a moment, "Darcy?"

There was no response from inside the room and he leaned close to the door as he heard something. Loki pulled the door open and walked into the room with a calm face. He sat down on her bed and smirked at the sound of her humming from the shower. Loki leaned back and inhaled, allowing her flowery scent to fill his nose. He immediately felt relaxed and closed his eyes. A loud bang roused him from his dreamy state and he jolted upright, staring at the bathroom door with wide eyes.

Loki shot up and entered the bathroom hastily, "Darcy?"

There was an awkward moment of silence where the only sound came from the running shower.

"Loki?" Darcy squeaked out.

"Is there anything wrong?" he asked in a quieter voice.

"No! I'm fine," she said quickly, "Why the heck are you in here? Do you need something?"

Loki stared at the blurred glass that made up the shower door and saw her curvy shadow standing behind it.

"No, nothing."

"It was obviously something dude, you don't just stroll into my bathroom where I'm naked and taking a shower for _nothing_."

Loki's lips twitched into a small smile, "It seems as though you've caught me red-handed, I can't recall the last time I failed to pull off a tiny white lie."

The glass door opened slightly and Darcy's head poked out.

Her hair was soaked and she eyed him carefully, "Hand me that towel," she nodded toward the bathroom counter, water droplets dripping from her nose.

Loki grabbed it and handed it to her as his eyes intensely studied her face.

"You failed to visit me tonight," he stated, turning away from her.

Darcy's head shot up as she wrapped the towel around her body and stepped out onto the bath mat.

"You actually noticed? Wow that's impressive, I figured you didn't care," Darcy replied.

Loki spun around, "Haven't we established I _care_?" he spat the last word distastefully.

Darcy thought, "Yeah I guess so or you'd still be slumming it with the mortals... well I guess you still are, but not in here," she tapped her head.

Loki folded his arms, "You've appeared in my room every evening, I was curious as to why you didn't tonight as I heard you in the hall talking to the Captain."

Darcy shrugged, "You were all pissy with me when you and Thor were about to rip each other to pieces, I figured you were still irritated and wanted to be left alone."

Loki gave her a flashy smile, "Dear Darcy, I may have failed in my attempt to tell a simple lie a moment ago, but don't forget that I'm the _god_ of lies and it's very apparent you just told one."

Darcy rolled her eyes with a sigh, "Okay fine, I'm pissed at you because you were pissed at me and had no reason to be. I wanted to punish you."

Loki let out a small laugh, "Punish me? You? A mortal?"

"Glad you're amused," Darcy huffed and brushed past him.

Loki's eyes watched her backside as she walked to her closet and he licked his lips.

"Close your eyes or something so I can put some clothes on," Darcy said over her shoulder and she rifled through her night clothes.

"I believe I've already seen what's beneath that covering, no need to be modest," Loki told her.

Darcy's heart pounded as flashbacks of their risqué encounters coursed through her head.

Loki smiled, "Darcy, you're having quite the collage of memories aren't you?"

Darcy swung around to face him with wide eyes, "Don't read my mind! That's not fair!"

"I don't play fair, and I never will," Loki replied with fiery eyes.

Darcy dropped her towel to the floor and quickly pulled on a pair of panties and her night clothes. She turned around and Loki stared at her casually with his hands behind his back.

"Something's up, I can tell," Darcy said suspiciously.

"I wanted to…" he trailed off.

"We're not having sex, I'm fucking exhausted, sorry," she immediately told him.

He watched as she hopped onto her bed and pulled the covers over her legs. Loki moved over and sat down at her side and eyed her.

"When I snapped at you, it was uncalled for."

Darcy's eyes grew wide and she smiled, "Loki are _you_ trying to _apologize_?"

Loki cringed, damn it all, this is why he hated trying to open up, it always had to get sentimental and make him feel like a stupid fool.

Darcy leaned forward and kissed his cheek lightly, "You get an A for effort, that's a pretty awesome job considering you're well… _you_."

Loki raised an eyebrow, "I don't know whether I should take that as a compliment or an insult."

Darcy shrugged, "Eh, probably both."

Loki's shoulders sagged and he folded his hands in his lap.

"Now what?" Darcy asked with a slightly worried expression on her face.

"When you brought the feline to me earlier… it was helpful as it distracted me from my intricate situation."

Darcy's face spread into a smile once again, "Damn it must be my lucky day! An apology and a thank you from the God of Mischief! I bet that's a first, no one would believe it!"

"You're supposed to be aiding me in my quest to retrieve my final powers, not making fun of my attempts," Loki stated.

"It's cute, listening to you try and express your _feelings_ it's hard not to laugh."

"Glad you're amused," he repeated her earlier words.

Darcy shook her head, "You're trying and that's pretty damn admirable."

Loki started to stand as he was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the onslaught of emotions floating about the room. He stopped when Darcy grabbed his arm and sweetly kissed him once again.

Loki frowned, "It's disappointing that you're so exhausted because I find you quite delectable at the moment."

Darcy shifted around quickly as she watched him move toward the door.

"Loki wait! I'm not _that_ tired I swear!" she cried out to him.

He turned with a smirk on his face, "Perhaps another time."

He closed the door quietly and Darcy stared at it for several moments; her heart pounding. She grabbed her pillow from behind her and screamed as loud as she could into it.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Here's the longest chapter yet! Enjoy!

Darcy woke up quickly when she realized the floor was vibrating. She looked around wildly with sleepy eyes and let out a small yelp as the floor jolted beneath her bed.

"What the hell?" she flew out from under the covers and began yanking clothes out of her closet hastily.

She threw on a pair of sweats and a hoodie; rushing out the door. She pounded on Loki's door urgently but there was no answer.

"Where is he?" she asked, and in frustration pulling on his door.

Surprisingly it flew open and she stumbled backwards. Darcy entered hesitantly and Trixie approached her from underneath the bed.

Darcy squinted at the cat and leaned down, "What's this?"

She pulled off a rolled up piece of paper from the feline's collar.

_Darcy,_

_There is no earthquake, come downstairs._

She stared at Loki's eloquent handwriting and stood up. She patted the cat on the head and left the room; heading to the elevator.

….

"What's going on?" Darcy asked once she was downstairs.

Nick Fury turned around with a dull expression.

He nodded toward the door to the gymnasium, "See for yourself."

Darcy gulped and opened the door slowly. Her eyes widened as she saw everyone she knew inside watching the boxing ring intently.

She closed the door quietly behind her and she immediately spotted Loki. She crept over toward him and he glanced down at her with a small smile.

"Did you receive my message?"

"How the hell did you know I would go in your room?"

Loki waved her off, "Questions later."

She scowled at him but turned her eyes to the sight in front of her. Steve and Thor were both poised to fight. She gasped as they began swinging. No wonder her floor had been shaking, anytime one of them made contact with the other the entire room trembled. Darcy looked up at Loki who was watching with a curious expression. His eyes were bright and he looked as though he was enjoying himself.

"Why don't you get in there and fight," Darcy stated and then added sarcastically, "Oh wait, you might get laid out by a mortal or by your big bro."

Loki gave her an amused smile, "You underestimate my abilities in hand to hand combat."

"Yeah I've seen your _abilities_, I got _shot_ as I witnessed your _awesome_ skills," she said.

Loki cleared his throat uncomfortably and said nothing. Darcy smiled deviously, oh yes, she got him there.

Jane walked over to the pair and grabbed Darcy, pulling her away from Loki's side. He glanced over at them with a bored expression and then returned his attention to the match.

"What's up?" Darcy asked.

"I see how it is, I'm your best friend but when you come into a room you run to Loki," Jane said with a playful smile.

Darcy rolled her eyes, "He was the first one I saw."

Jane raised her eyebrows, "He was the _only_ thing you saw, he's standing completely off to the side compared to everyone else."

Darcy blushed slightly, "He left me a note!"

Jane eyed her friend carefully, "A love note? I thought you and Steve were going to hit it off, I'm seriously confused about what's happening because _someone_ doesn't tell me anything."

Darcy shook her head vigorously, "Hell no! Not a love note! And why would you think Steve and I would be good together? He's a golden boy goody two shoes and I'm… not."

"Exactly, you two balance each other out," Jane replied.

"Nothing's going on with the Cap and I," Darcy told her firmly.

Jane opened her mouth and Darcy cut her off, "What about you and _Thor_? Hmm? You say I don't tell you anything but you haven't told me a word about what's gone on with you two."

Jane took a breath but no words came out.

Darcy glanced over at Loki who had his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

"Spill Jane."

"Not here!" Jane exclaimed, "I don't want to talk about it! It's between Thor and I!"

Darcy huffed, "I should be in on it too, I know you two are having epic sexapades and you aren't telling me squat!"

Jane's cheeks turned bright red, "Darcy!"

Darcy shrugged, "It's true."

"What about you?" Jane retorted, "Any secret encounters I should know about?"

Darcy hesitated and her eyes shot to Loki once again who was paying no attention to the two girls.

Jane sighed and said, "Why don't we go to dinner and talk this evening? I feel like we haven't spent much time together lately."

Darcy perked up, "That's cool! Too bad I don't have a piece of man candy to drag along or we could have a double date!"

Jane laughed, "I thought you wanted to girl talk, we can't have guys there for that."

Darcy nodded, "Yeah, you're totally right."

The two girls turned suddenly to see Clint Barton grabbing Loki's shoulder with intense eyes and a small smile.

"Let's go a few rounds."

Darcy's mouth gaped; she couldn't imagine Loki stripping down into boxing shorts like the other guys for a little 'one on one'.

Loki's eyes met hers and he gave her a smirk and stated, "Why not?"

She watched as he followed the assassin to the ring where Thor and Steve had just stepped out.

"Who actually won?" Darcy asked Jane.

Jane shrugged her shoulders as Thor approached her with a big smile. He reached out and wrapped her in a bearlike hug. Jane tried not to struggle as his sweat seeped into her clothes.

He released her and Jane laughed, "Looks like I'm going to have to change before we go anywhere."

Thor's blue eyes shot up to the ring where Hawkeye and Loki were facing each other.

"No magic, got it?" Clint told the god with a serious expression.

Loki smiled, "I'll comply."

Darcy watched with big eyes as Clint lunged at Loki with incredible speed.

"That's not boxing," she stated bluntly.

Steve appeared next to Darcy and unwrapped cloth from his knuckles, "They can do what they want, Thor and I agreed to a boxing match. It looks like they're doing hand to hand combat."

Natasha spoke from across the room, "Clint has the advantage, hand to hand is our specialty."

"Nonetheless, Loki is still a formidable foe," Thor said strongly.

"Isn't he going to be a little _constricted_ in his gear?" Jane asked Thor.

He let out a thunderous laugh, "Of course not!"

Darcy glanced at Jane, "I was thinking the same thing."

They watched in fascination as Clint, who wore long black shorts and a form fitting cutoff, seemed to attack Loki in every direction at once.

The god seemed to be un-phased as he blocked himself efficiently. He wore a small smile the entire time and finally decided to go on the offensive. Clint came in for another swing and Loki grabbed him in a chokehold with graceful speed.

The assassin struggled under his grip but the god was relentless.

"Clint Barton, I believe you've barely given me a workout. I must say I'm disappointed," Loki told him as he tightened his hold around the archer's neck, his leather armor squeaking as it rubbed together.

Clint let out a labored gasp and kicked up off of the floor, slamming Loki in the chest with his heel. The god flew backward and hit the ground. He stood quickly but was met with a jump kick straight to the jaw. Loki's head snapped to the side and he reached up; massaging his jawbone with an amused expression.

The door flew open and Fury walked in, "All right, play time is over, I'm sick of this damn building shaking; it's impossible to get any work done."

Steve asked, "Is Mr. Stark here?"

Fury nodded slowly, "He'll get here eventually, apparently he had a late night."

"When doesn't he have a late night?" Natasha asked.

Darcy snickered at the thought of Tony Stark living it up every night… she knew that was _exactly_ what he did. Loki stopped beside her and looked down, his green eyes meeting hers.

"You need a shower or something," she stated.

Loki rolled his eyes and with the flick of a wrist he was refreshed and restored.

"Showoff," she muttered.

…

"Where are you going?"

"Out with Jane!"

Loki watched with an intrigued expression as Darcy darted about her room. He leaned back casually against the wall and blinked his eyes. Darcy immediately stopped moving and looked down to see that she was wearing a simple emerald dress that stopped just above her knees.

"Neat!" she exclaimed.

Loki moved toward her and grazed her jawbone with his fingers.

"You look ravishing."

Darcy smiled brightly and he placed a lasting kiss on her lips. He pulled back slowly and stared deep into her eyes.

"If you run into trouble I'm but one thought away."

Darcy gave him a thumbs up as she walked to the door; her heels clicking, "I'll be fine!"

He watched her with an apprehensive expression and she stopped, "What's up? You look like a sad puppy."

"After your last formal outing it's unnerving to think about an event like that occurring again."

Darcy trotted over to him and wrapped her arms around him; squeezing tightly.

"I'm going to be fine! Jane will be with me, and you know if anything happens to her Thor will kick some ass."

Loki frowned as she left him alone in the room. He wasn't fond of her parting statement. He wanted her to see _him_ as her protector, not his brother. Once again he felt submerged in his brother's shadow.

…..

"Loki seemed really bummed when I left," Darcy said as Jane pulled out a key that unlocked one of S.H.E.I.L.D.'s black sedans.

They both hopped in and Jane started the engine, "You need to tell me everything."

Darcy rolled her eyes, "There's nothing going on."

Jane backed the sedan up and then began driving through the gigantic parking garage until they were on the main road.

"There's something going on," Jane noted, "Loki has been acting _very_ different compared to his past personality."

"Well yeah, he doesn't go off trying to enslave and rule entire planets anymore, but what else is different?" Darcy asked.

Jane glanced at her friend, "_You're_ the difference, he's changed since he's been spending more time with you. He seems more at ease and comfortable with himself."

"We've worked on some things…" Darcy trailed off.

"I'm just saying he seems to be close to you, Thor thinks that it's a possibility to."

"That _what's_ a possibility?" Darcy asked suspiciously.

"You and Loki."

Darcy paused, "Are you saying Thor thinks I'm going to _date_ Loki?"

Jane pulled into a formal restaurant's parking lot, "We'll talk inside."

"The hell we will!" Darcy exclaimed, jumping out of the car and walking briskly to the driver's side.

Jane got out slowly, "I'm just telling you what we talked about."

Darcy narrowed her eyes and Jane said, "Maybe there _is_ something more to it since you're being so defensive."

"He confuses me," Darcy said lowly as they entered the restaurant.

They were seated quickly in a small booth where they ordered their drinks and meals.

Jane folded her hands on the table and spoke, "Well Darcy, I'd tell you about Thor and I, but I think you already have a good picture of how it's going. I'm more interested to hear about you."

Darcy gave Jane a serious expression, "Loki makes me so angry sometimes! He does flirty things to me and I get so flustered but the next minute he acts like nothing ever happened! I don't know what to think, plus with him being a god and me being a damn mortal…" she trailed off.

"Loki _flirts_?" Jane asked incredulously.

Darcy shrugged, "In his own strange way, but I can tell when he's doing it. He makes a lot of sarcastic remarks too."

Jane thought a moment and then said, "As far as the god and mortal thing, why does it bother you? I thought it was weird too, but Thor likes me and I like him so that's all that matters."

Darcy huffed and Jane watched her carefully.

"Don't tell me you think you aren't as _good_ as him because of that so you'd never be in his league."

Darcy puckered her lips and stated, "Yes."

Jane smiled at her, "You're so silly sometimes! That's not true in the slightest! You can't compare a god and a mortal, it's like oranges and apples! If you keep doing that you'll drive yourself crazy!"

Darcy put her head in her hands, "I already have."

Their food arrived and the pair started in on their meals.

Jane continued to push the conversation, "He treats you differently compared to everyone else."

"I see him every night before bed, it's kind of habit now," Darcy replied.

Jane eyed Darcy carefully, "Be honest, have you done anything with him?"

Darcy was quiet, and then her eyes shot up, "I'm telling you this in confidence… yes we've had sex."

Jane's eyes bulged and she dropped her fork, "No… way…"

Darcy sat back and crossed her arms, "That's exactly why I didn't want to say anything!"

Jane shook her head rapidly, "No, no! I'm glad you told me! You have to tell someone!"

"I guess," Darcy agreed, she sighed as she felt relief flood through her.

"How many times?"

Darcy glared across the table, "What makes you think we've done it more than once?"

Jane leaned on her elbows, "Come on, you can't fool me. I know what _it's_ like and it's amazing, you wouldn't have done it only one time."

"Once you go god you never go back," Darcy mumbled, and then said, "A few times."

Jane nodded, "Does he initiate it or do you?"

Darcy gave her a bizarre expression, "What the hell, are you trying to analyze _my_ sexapades?"

Jane rolled her eyes, "I'm trying to help you. You want to know if he's interested right?"

"I still am stuck on the god and mortal thing. He _hates_ mortals."

Jane corrected her, "Did… he _did_ hate mortals."

"You don't think he does now?"

Jane gave Darcy a blunt expression, "Would you sleep with something you hated?"

"No."

"Point proven."

The girls stared at each other and Darcy asked, "What do you think I should do?"

Jane thought a moment, "You need to talk to him. He seems to be especially open to you, I bet you'll learn something if you throw some questions out there."

"I don't want him to think I'm some kind of freak!" Darcy exclaimed.

Jane paid the bill and snatched the keys off of the table, "He won't think you're a freak, but he might get confused… really easy."

"I take it Thor isn't that bright when you ask him about _romance_?"

Jane laughed, "Thor isn't a talker, he's a doer, he _does_ what he thinks."

"At least he's easy to read. Loki's an unsolvable Rubik's cube that's missing a few pieces."

They walked out to the sedan and Darcy spoke again, "It's so strange Jane, I have this huge urge to try and fix him."

Jane nodded in understanding, "I didn't set out to help Thor, but he claims that it was because of me that he's the man he is now. I think you could be that for Loki, but I have to say it might be a bit more difficult. I'm nervous for you."

"Why?" Darcy asked.

"Just because of his past history and the things he's done. I don't want you getting hurt," Jane replied with a worried expression.

"I think I'm to the point of no turning back to be honest," Darcy said, "Not to mention I have no desire to turn back."

Jane's eyes shot over to her friend, "You care about him don't you?"

"Obviously," Darcy rolled her eyes.

They pulled back into S.H.E.I.L.D.'s parking garage where the lights were on as it was dark outside. The girls walked back inside the headquarters and hugged each other before retreating to their rooms. Darcy watched as Jane opened her door down the hallway and smiled brightly. Thor had totally waited up for her, that was cute. Darcy opened her door and her eyebrows rose in surprise as she saw the God of Mischief sitting on her bed with a forlorn expression.

Darcy closed the door quietly.

"Hey."

Loki nodded his head slightly in acknowledgement.

Darcy put her hands on her hips, "Alright, tell me what's going on, you were weird when I left and are acting even _more_ weird now that I'm back."

Loki stood and folded his hands in front of him, "My mind is quite distraught, I'm merely trying to sort it out."

"Usually when that happens you need to talk about it with someone or you'll blow up," Darcy replied, taking her heels off.

"I'm not prepared to speak about anything," he answered.

Darcy rolled her eyes, it was now or never, "Then I _will_. Is it possible we could end up as something more? You've gotta tell me."

Loki's green eyes stared at her in shock, "What?"

Darcy immediately felt herself being overcome by embarrassment and she wished she had never said anything.

"Nothing," she waved him off, walking to the bathroom where she reached out to close the door.

Loki grabbed her arm, "I heard your question."

Darcy glared at him; irritation was now replacing her embarrassment.

"I'm not of this world, and you're a mere mortal. The idea that a god and a mortal could coincide is irrational."

Darcy jerked her arm out of his grasp as she felt her heart clinch with the sting of rejection. She knew it was too good to be true, he _had_ been using her.

Loki quickly noticed the change in her demeanor and spoke clearly, "We _are_ allies Darcy. You are one of few who I would refer to as a companion but I fear that our worlds are much too far apart."

Darcy stared up at him defiantly, "Then how do you explain your brother and Jane?"

Loki opened his mouth but words failed to come out, how could he explain it?

"Goodnight Loki," Darcy stated and slammed the bathroom door shut in his face.

He stared at it with a confused expression. His brother and Jane were a wild exception in his eyes but then again perhaps he was being close-minded.

Loki walked dully to his room and fell on his bed with a pensive expression. He knew he wouldn't sleep that night as his mind was searching relentlessly for an explanation to explain Thor and Jane. Half of him wanted to find an explanation that would give him reason to believe he could find happiness as Thor had. Loki fought against the part deep inside that told him he should never have happiness after all the pain he had inflicted upon others. He felt as though he didn't deserve happiness and should spend his life suffering for his blunders.

When he thought about Darcy he knew that she would tell him his last thought was preposterous.

He could practically hear her saying, "You're such a dumbass sometimes."

Loki smirked and sat up. He realized that she was the reason he had felt content as of late. He exited his room without looking back and opened her door without knocking.

Darcy stared up at him from her bed where she was on her laptop surfing the internet. She closed it softly and moved it off of her lap as the god approached her. Darcy said nothing as he sat down next to her.

Loki sighed and stated, "I apologize for my words earlier."

Darcy stared up at him, "You make me feel like an insignificant bug with your godliness."

Loki chuckled, "You are nowhere _near_ being insignificant."

He nuzzled her neck and placed several soft kisses along her collarbone. Darcy giggled in response and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He smirked against her skin and leaned into her.

"Shouldn't you be going to bed?" she asked him.

"I am," he replied simply, his leather garb vanishing so he was in nothing except a pair of black boxers.

Darcy stared at his toned chest and reached out; placing her palm over his heart. She felt it thump underneath his cool skin and he gently caressed her hand, kissing each finger lightly.

"So does this mean you _do_ think we could have something here?" Darcy asked him as the lights went off and she burrowed under the sheets; laying her head on his chest.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked, his voice causing vibration against the side of her cheek.

Darcy smiled dreamily, and closed her eyes falling into a satisfying sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N**: Sorry for the bit of a wait on this chapter, I actually went back and was reading through previous chapters and finding tiny errors I missed when I proofread them the first time, so they're fixed! Thanks everyone for the great reviews! Keep it up!

Loki left Darcy in the middle of the night. He slid out from underneath her wordlessly and left the room. The time had come for that _man_ to pay for what he had done to her. His armor materialized over his skin and his eyes were burning. He knew he was still unable to teleport but that didn't bother him. It had been eating away at him since the moment he had laid eyes upon Darcy's tear streamed face. Loki had yet to lay a hand on the girl since her terrible encounter as he was unsure how she would react.

Loki entered S.H.E.I.L.D.'s parking garage and approached a vehicle. He placed his hand on the door handle and it instantly opened. The God of Mischief grabbed the wheel roughly once he was inside and the car magically hummed to life without any keys.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?"

Loki's head snapped up and his eyes meet Clint's.

"We usually don't allow super villains to operate our machinery, especially not at…" he looked down at his watch, "Two in the morning."

Loki let out a snarl, "I refuse to allow that man to go unpunished after what he did to her!"

Clint looked pleasantly surprised, "Are you in love with Darcy or something? That's who you're talking about right?"

Loki shook his head, "Absolutely not! Love is impossible for me to feel."

Clint shrugged, "Whatever you say, but it sure sounds like it to me."

"Are you going to allow me to pass?" Loki asked.

Clint let out a sigh, "Normally I'd say no, but in this instance… I know the man you're looking for is at that company still guarding the lab. I was going for some reconnaissance work, I guess I wouldn't mind if you tagged along and just so happened to stumble across him while I was busy doing something else."

Loki lips curled into a wicked smile, "I think I could perhaps grow to like you Hawkeye."

Clint eyed him, "Do you even know how to drive?"

The god glanced down at the steering wheel, "I was merely going to try and mimic what I saw my brother's woman do when she drove us to the place of the grotesque flying machines."

Clint chuckled, "Step out of the car, let me handle it."

Loki complied and found himself in the passenger seat. He held on tightly to the door as Clint drove like a madman through the dark streets.

"We're going to park a distance from the target, understood?"

Loki gave him a small nod and his fingers wrapped tightly around one of his daggers. They both got out of the car and Clint jerked his bow which expanded to its normal size.

Loki started to move forward but Clint blocked him, "You listen to me until we're inside, then I'll set you loose on them, don't make me regret it."

Loki let the assassin take the lead and they both jogged stealthily toward the base of the pharmaceutical company. They made their way around the back side of the tall building and Clint motioned for Loki to come closer.

"I need a locksmith, I hear you're pretty good."

Loki smirked and easily bypassed the door's numbered code that was required. It slid open and the two men entered silently.

Clint nodded curtly to the emergency stairwell that led to the basement and Loki nodded in acknowledgement. The God of Mischief was becoming incredibly enthusiastic knowing that his prey was so near. They exited the stairwell and Loki quickly realized that they were standing in the same white tiled hallway where the ordeal had taken place. There were a few guards that were milling about and Clint's eyes met Loki's.

"From here on out, I lost you in the fray, got it? We'll meet back here in ten. Don't do anything stupid."

Loki watched as the assassin nimbly sprinted down the hall, taking a guard out from behind silently so no alarm would be raised.

The god narrowed his eyes, let the hunt begin. Loki turned in the opposite direction, thoughts hitting his mind from a variety of late night workers and guards. He approached the room where Darcy had been taken and stopped in front of it. The god's fingers lightly touched the shiny steel coating and his body felt as if it were burning with rage. The door clicked and he yanked it open, slamming it roughly behind him. He snapped his fingers and it locked behind him.

The guard who had attacked Darcy was standing with a shocked expression. He reached for his handgun and Loki viciously bore down on him. The god ripped the firearm from his belt, causing the leather to snap as he threw it across the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" the guard cried out, his breath reeking of alcohol.

Loki narrowed his eyes, "You will pay for touching what is _mine_."

Realization washed over the man's face as he recognized Loki's maniacal features from their previous encounter.

"It's your fault she got shot, I didn't do anything!" he shouted, struggling against the god's ironclad grip.

"Oh? You feign innocence? How _dare_ you _lie_ to me, do you know who I am you dull mortal?" Loki almost shouted, his eyes wild with animosity.

The guard struggled to breathe as the god lifted him higher in the air.

"Allow me to jolt your memory, as you abused something dear to me."

Loki dropped the man who clambered around on the ground in fear and trembled violently.

"Yes," Loki practically purred, "What you feel is _fear_ and _helplessness_ as this is what the woman who you _assaulted_ felt."

He grabbed the man once again, "Next…"

The guard tried to shout as Loki's fingers tightened around his throat.

"Cry out for help that will never come. She cried out as well but you paid no heed, only, she was saved and you will _not_ be rescued."

The guard screamed as Loki threw him roughly into the wall and his body slid down to the floor limply.

"Oh no," Loki scolded with an amused smile, "We aren't done yet."

He kicked the man harshly and two daggers materialized in his hands. He skillfully used them to cut the man all over his body, ripping through his clothes until he was a shivering mass coated in blood.

"Now you're fretting for your life as you should be," Loki stated, and then thoughtfully added, "I believe we're almost out of time."

The guard's eyes were filled with horror as the frenzied god approached him.

"_Perish_!" Loki hissed maliciously as he finished the man off.

The door swung open and Clint stared at Loki with wide eyes.

"What have you done?" he asked breathlessly.

….

"I want to know who in the _hell_ came up with this ridiculous idea!" Nick Fury shouted at everyone in the room.

All were unaware of the night's previous occurrences except Loki and Hawkeye.

"Maybe we could tell you if you told _us_ what the hell was going on," Tony retorted.

Loki's eyes met Darcy's and she gave him a frown. He knew she was probably upset considering how pissed she had been when he left her alone in bed after their first 'get together'.

Clint stood, "I went to do reconnaissance work and happened to come across _him_ wandering the halls. I figured he could be useful in getting past the locks."

Nick glared at Loki, "Then why do we have security footage of him trying to _steal_ a car, and then you two leaving together?"

Everyone was silent and Nick said furiously, "A man was brutally tortured and killed last night and neither of you have an explanation?"

"Who was it?"

Nick turned to face Darcy who stared at him expectantly.

"I think that's something for _Loki_ to tell you."

Thor shook his head from across the table, "Brother why do you insist on killing?"

Loki didn't know what to say, he felt a giant weight in his chest and recognized it as terrible guilt. He didn't know why he felt this way as what he did was right, that man deserved every second of pain he had received; so why was everyone disappointed in him? It was like being in Asgard all over again. Loki grimaced at the thought. Whenever he tried to do something admirable or something he thought would bring him great praise, the result was usually the opposite.

Darcy's eyes widened in shock, after what seemed to be a revelation on Loki's part the previous night she felt as though she had been severely mistaken. Maybe he really was un-repairable and forever condemned to a life of villainous acts. She didn't want to think that way; she was in too deep now to completely give up on him.

Loki spoke solemnly, "The man that assaulted you," his eyes met hers, "That was my victim."

Darcy shook her head, "Come on, I thought you were past this! I know you were doing what you thought was right, but killing someone is _never_ the answer."

Clint slammed a fist on the table, "Damn it! I can't believe you did that, you really are an idiot. I didn't think I needed to remind you not to _torture_ people and slaughter them relentlessly. How can you do that and still show your face like nothing happened?"

Nick let out a sigh, "He has to be contained, after what he did to that man who knows what he might try and pull next. I'm not going to let it get out of control like last time."

Clint and Steve stood up with hard expressions and roughly grabbed the God of Mischief so his hands were behind his back. Darcy watched as he was led out the door. Loki's eyes stayed on her the entire time until he could no longer see her.

"Why would he do that?" Darcy asked in a dazed state.

Jane hugged her and patted her back, "I don't know, but it's not your fault."

"My brother is such a lost soul, I fear that there is nothing that can bring him back," Thor said woefully.

Darcy pulled out of Jane's embrace, "What is Fury going to do? Lock him up and keep him there forever?"

Tony swiveled in his chair, "Who knows what he'll do, but something needs to be done before Loki gets out of control again."

…

Loki sat alone in a reinforced cage that had no furnishings. He folded his hands and bowed his head, thinking intently. He couldn't understand what was so diabolical about his actions. Didn't these people see that he had redeemed Darcy by showing that mortal the pain he had inflicted on her? He had claimed revenge for her and was baffled as to why she was unhappy with him.

He sat like this for many days and weeks to follow without any visitors other than S.H.E.I.L.D. grunts bringing him necessary nutrients. Loki felt hollow and cold after weeks in isolation. In the past he would have yearned to be alone with his thoughts but after spending so much time with Darcy he was starved for some type of companionship. As more time passed he found himself thinking about _her_ and only her.

….

After weeks of pretending nothing was wrong Darcy had reached her breaking point. She couldn't pretend everything was peachy because it _wasn't_. The man that she had become so attached to was in a cage and he had killed once again. She thought he was past that and was on the road to becoming a new and improved person. She craved his presence but resisted the urge to see him. She knew if she laid eyes on him she wouldn't be able to leave. It was better this way, she didn't want to see what he looked like, ignorance was bliss.

…..

"Darcy are you alright?"

She glanced up at Jane with a miserable expression, "Do I look _alright_ to you?"

Jane sat down and wrapped her arms around her friend, "I'm so sorry."

Darcy shook her head vigorously, "It's official I'm losing it."

"Talk to me," Jane urged her, "Do we need to go out?"

"No!" Darcy exclaimed, "I don't want to leave."

Jane's eyes were filled with concern. Darcy hadn't left S.H.E.I.L.D. since Loki's detainment and she had been moping around deplorably. Jane was beginning to grow seriously worried. She had expected Darcy to be upset since she and Loki had seemed to have grown close but she figured it would eventually pass. The problem was that it hadn't passed and Darcy was becoming more detached with every day that went by. Jane was at a loss for what she could do to help.

A hard knock sounded on the door and it opened slowly. Thor peeked cautiously into the room and approached the two girls. He kneeled down so he was eye level with Darcy who sat on the edge of her bed with slumped shoulders.

"Darcy I believe you should talk with my brother. He's been isolated from everything and is beginning to crack. I fear for his well-being."

Darcy's heart dropped. She couldn't possibly go talk to him could she? After what he did he had condemned himself to the idea of being and incurable villain. She thought that he had changed because of her but it turned out that she had been wrong. Maybe he really had been using her the entire time so he could regain his powers; she was a pawn in his elaborate game.

Thor's blue eyes met Jane's and he placed his hand over Darcy's, "Come, we shall speak with him."

He led her from the room gently and took her to Loki's containment cell. Darcy felt as though she was walking to her death as she approached the steel door that had no openings in it. The S.H.E.I.L.D. guards standing watch backed away and one of them proceeded to unlock the door.

Darcy inhaled sharply as the door swung open and her eyes landed on the God of Mischief. His green eyes stared back at her but instead of being vibrant as usual they had grown dull. His facial features were the features of a tormented man and he stared at her without blinking.

"Loki?" Darcy whispered, walking into the cell.

He scrutinized her face but said nothing from his sitting position on the floor. She approached him slowly and bent down in front of him.

Thor and Jane watched as Darcy reached out and took one of the god's hands and traced her fingers over his pale knuckles.

"What made you do something like that again? I thought we had put that kind of bullshit behind us!" Darcy exclaimed, her eyes wide.

Loki gave her a slightly shocked expression, "Us?" he questioned, his voice hoarse as he uttered his first word.

Darcy threw her hands up, "Yes, _us_. I'm pretty sure we had a deal and that involves both of us so I'm taking some of the blame too. What went wrong?"

"Nothing went wrong," he replied.

"Obviously something did or you wouldn't have tortured someone!"

"I did it for _you_!" he spat suddenly.

Darcy and Jane gasped audibly while Thor's eyes widened in shock.

Darcy watched him expectantly, "Why?"

Loki clenched his fists and slammed his back into the concrete wall. He stared up at the bleak ceiling and let out a small sigh.

"I wanted to make sure he felt the fear that he had inflicted upon you. Granted, I did cause him more grief than was necessary. After my containment I have come the conclusion that this was the incorrect way to go about claiming revenge."

Darcy's eyes watered, "So in a really fucked up way you did this because you really care about me."

"Your sentiment is suffocating," he replied dryly.

Darcy swung around to face Thor, "We've got to get him out of here, you heard him, he knows that what he did was wrong."

"I'm not sure that will change anything," Jane said with a solemn face.

"Why?" Darcy asked urgently, "_Look_ at him! He looks terrible! It's obvious he feels guilt over what he did!"

Loki stared at her back from his seat in the corner of his cell. Darcy was correct, he did look rather rumpled, but she was wrong in her assumption that it was over the killing of the guard. Instead, he had spent his weeks in captivity pondering over his true feelings for her and was still unable to arrive at a definite conclusion. He recognized that he cared for her deeply and that was the sole reason for seeking revenge on her behalf. There was another feeling that weighed down on him heavily but he was unable to identify it. He had been working for days trying to figure out the mysterious feeling but had been unsuccessful. Was it perhaps…

"Loki!"

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at her beautiful face that was directly in front of his. His eyes bore into hers and she leaned in, placing a starved kiss on his lips. He found his hands immediately reaching for her so he could apply more pressure; he wanted to be as close to her as possible. The weeks isolated in the cold, hard, and barren cell had caused him to yearn for the softness of her touch.

Jane coughed awkwardly and Darcy tried to pull back but Loki kept her in place as his fingers were anchored in her dark hair. His lips worked against hers and she relished in tasting him after what seemed like ages. He finally released her and she stared into his emerald eyes which had regained some of their vigor.

"I'll get you the hell out of here if it's the last thing I do," she declared to him and smiled.

He closed his eyes and she placed a sweet kiss on his cheek. She left, shutting the door behind her. Loki stared forlornly at the steel door, wondering if what had just happened had been real or an illusion.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N**: Well it only took 21 chapters, what a stubborn pair, read and enjoy :)

"Clint!" Darcy shouted as she saw him vanish around a corner.

The slender man stopped and backed up casually to look at her.

"You've got to tell me what the hell happened with Loki, I need to get him out of there," she told him with a serious face.

Clint shook his head, "He deserves to be in there, I should have guessed that he couldn't change. I can't believe I took him with me."

Darcy huffed, "Just tell me."

Clint sighed and led Darcy up flights of stairs until they were standing up in the rafters of the ceiling. Darcy was heaving after all of the steps and stared at him expectantly as she caught her breath.

Clint leaned back against the railing and began the story from his point of view. Darcy listened intently until he finished.

"He was doing it all because of me, it's my fault… he thought he was doing something good."

"He had a choice and he made it, it's not your fault," Clint replied.

"Is there any way I can get him out?" Darcy asked urgently.

"I don't think so Darcy, not with his past looming behind him. Fury isn't going to take a chance," Clint said lowly, his eyes watching people milling about below on the ground floor.

Darcy clenched her fists, what the hell could she do? She was just one _ordinary _person with no special gifts like all of the people surrounding her. She felt powerless to help the God of Mischief and it made her feel incredibly guilty. She knew if the situation was reversed he'd knock the damn door down himself and drag her to freedom. He'd proven he was willing to save her at the pharmaceutical company and she knew that he wasn't villain anymore. Sure he had slipped up, but doesn't everyone? Granted, he had fallen flat on his face rather than _slipped_, but it was a mistake nonetheless.

Darcy trudged back to her room as she realized it was getting late. She looked around apathetically and Trixie approached her with a gloomy expression. Darcy had brought the kitten to her room upon Loki's imprisonment and the feline had grown quite morbid as it had been weeks since she had seen Loki. Darcy snatched the kitten up and cuddled her close; kissing the top of her head.

"I don't know what to do," Darcy whispered, holding the cat tighter.

She exited her room with her night clothes and Trixie in tow; opening the door next to hers. Darcy inhaled deeply upon entering and felt relaxed but saddened at the same time. Loki's scent was everywhere and Trixie leapt out of her arms onto the floor. Darcy watched as the kitten approached his open closet where his scarf had fallen on the floor. She sniffed it and then curled into a ball on top of it; closing her eyes.

Darcy changed into her night clothes and plopped down on Loki's bed. She stared up at the ceiling in the dimly lit room and closed her eyes. Darcy knew that her affections for Loki had grown in his absence. It was during these long weeks that she realized how attached she had grown to him and how much time she spent with him. She had turned into a lethargic shell of her usual self since losing him and felt incomplete without their little rendezvous, sexual or not. Could she have fallen for him? She knew the answer to the question was pretty obvious. She had to talk to an expert.

….

"Jane!" Darcy exclaimed, knocking quickly on her door.

She heard rustling on the other side and the door flew open.

"Darcy!" Jane said breathlessly, her hair disheveled and her clothes crooked.

"I'm not interrupting am I?" Darcy asked with a sly smirk.

Jane gave her an embarrassed smile, "It's okay, what do you need?"

"I need advice."

Jane's eyes grew wide, "Wow, I've got to see what this is about."

Darcy watched Jane adjust her shirt and Thor appeared behind her.

"Do you mind if I steal her for a few minutes?" Darcy asked him with a grin.

"Not at all!" Thor said genuinely and patted Jane on the shoulder.

"Let's go," Darcy tugged on her friend.

Jane followed her and tried to stop at Darcy's door but she kept getting pulled along.

"Your room is right here," Jane said, confused.

"We're not going to _my_ room."

Jane's eyebrows shot up as she followed Jane into Loki's room and they both sat down on his bed.

"This is… strange," Jane stated, her eyes darting around the room until they landed on the slumbering kitten in Loki's closet floor.

"I think I'm in love," Darcy whispered.

Jane's head spun around, "_What?!_"

Darcy practically shouted, "I think I'm in love with the fucking God of Mischief!"

Jane leaned back in surprise, then placed hands on her friend's shoulders, "Don't scream it! People will hear you!"

"I think I have to proclaim it to the damn world to prove to myself that really feel this way," Darcy replied and then asked, "And who the hell would hear me?"

Jane shook her head, "That doesn't matter, what makes you think you like him that much?"

"Have you witnessed how I've been acting ever since he's been gone?!" Darcy asked, "I've been going insane without him, he's addicting! Like drugs!"

Jane rubbed her temples, "So what advice are you looking for?"

Darcy put her chin in her palms, "How did you know you were in love with Thor."

Jane thought a moment and then said, "I don't really know, it just happened."

"_Exactly_, that's how I feel!" Darcy affirmed.

"He loved me back though," Jane said slowly.

Darcy stopped and stared at Jane with wide eyes, "Are you saying Loki can't do that?"

"I'm just saying…" Jane trailed off.

Darcy stood up, "I think he can, I _believe_ he can, it's his last lesson and it's what is going to get him out of that damn cage."

"What do you mean?" Jane asked intently, "Do you plan on showing Nick he can love or something? I think that's pretty impossible to prove."

"No, it's very provable for Loki. If he can love, he'll regain the last of his powers… you know what he's missing don't you? It'll physically prove he can love."

Jane was silent and then her eyes opened wide in realization, "He'll be able to teleport, that's the power he's still lacking."

"Yes!" Darcy nodded vigorously, "I think it's the last one for him to get back because his pops didn't want him being able to poof between realms right away and it was an important power for Loki."

"Realm? Oh no, not you too," Jane moaned.

"What?" Darcy asked.

"First Thor, then Loki, now you. I'd expect them to call different worlds 'realms' but not you! He's rubbing off on you!" Jane cried.

Darcy laughed and then turned solemn, "Well I guess all I can do it wait. It's in his hands."

Jane nodded, "I think you're right."

….

Loki didn't know how long it had been since Darcy had visited him. He still wasn't sure if it had been a real event or an illusion that his mind had concocted. He had a very strong mind, but he had come to the conclusion that the isolation was driving him mad. He enjoyed alone time, but not being contained in a concrete box. He had scratches on his face and hands from tossing in his sleep on the rough floor of his cell. Loki yearned to be back in a warm bed with Darcy asleep peacefully at his side. He also missed his little kitten, and wondered how the feline was fairing without him.

Darcy… he had yet to lose the heavy feeling in his chest and was still trying to identify what it was. It seemed as though every time he thought of her and realized he couldn't see her that the feeling grew heavier. The moment she had entered his cell and he had laid eyes on her in the first time in weeks he had an almost fluttery feeling in his chest. He still couldn't wrap his head around it; he had felt exhilarated, at peace, and _relieved_ to see her well. Her well-being was important to him but Loki had begun to suspect that it was becoming more than just her well-being that was crucial to him.

He _wanted_ to see her, and he was pissed that he couldn't. He had an undeniable yearning for her presence and wanted her to be by his side so he could watch over her, if only he could…

Loki's eyes snapped open and he jolted backwards as he stared into a pair of emerald orbs. He let out and audible inhale as he realized he was staring at himself. Loki was flabbergasted at what he was seeing as his clone gave him a classic smirk. The god stood up and concentrated, watching as two more clones appeared in the cell.

The God of Mischief suddenly felt rejuvenated; he finally had his answer for the mysterious emotion that had been haunting him.

…..

It was the middle of the night and Darcy awoke with a start. She saw a dark figure looming over her and opened her mouth to scream.

"Hush."

Her mouth slammed shut instantly at the sound of the voice and her heart started pounding.

"How did you…"

"I didn't," came the reply and the lights turned on.

Darcy stared at Loki and then jumped as his entire body flickered like static on a T.V. channel. She reached out and gasped as her hand went through his body. The clone gave her a smirk and Darcy couldn't help but smile back.

"The last of my powers have returned," the clone stated.

"Then why don't you teleport your ass out of that little cage?!" Darcy asked incredulously.

"I'm being punished. If I leave it might be seen as a threat and an obvious act of defiance. I wish for this to be resolved, and haste resolves nothing," he replied, a static line flickering through him once again.

Realization came over Darcy's face, "If all of your powers are back, that means that you completed the last lesson your daddy-o was looking for which means…"

The clone leaned down at stared into her eyes, "Apparently I'm in love with you Darcy Lewis, what do you propose we do about that?"

Darcy shook her head with disbelief, all the doubt that she had felt since she first began to have feelings for him was slowly dissolving. Jane had been right all along; just because he was a god didn't put him on a different level that made him better. She'd assumed it was too good to be true, but obviously she had been wrong.

"Dearest Darcy, I believe I asked you a question," the clone said with an amused expression.

Darcy stared up at his face in wonder, "Well first I'd propose we had ridiculously amazing sex, but considering you aren't actually here…." she trailed off.

Loki's clone smirked devilishly, "In time, I promise I shall grant you undeniable pleasure."

Darcy's face lit up, she knew he wasn't lying; he was the _god_ of granting undeniable pleasure.

"I have an inquiry, my feelings have been obviously identified by the return of my abilities but I must ask about yours."

Darcy's mouth gaped, "You have to _ask_?!"

Loki's clone gave her an un-amused scowl.

"I can honestly say I've spent the last two weeks a total basket case without you. I'm in _your_ damn room, sleeping in _your_ damn bed, and smelling _your_ damn scent. Oh, and I've been taking care of _your_ cat, so if that's not love, I don't know what is," Darcy told him strongly.

A sigh came from Loki's clone and it flickered to the point of disappearing and Darcy sat up straighter, worried he was leaving her. The image came back and gave her a small smirk.

"I have defiantly resisted becoming soft like my brother. It seems that no matter how hard I tried it was an ultimatum."

Darcy rolled her eyes, "Just because you are into someone doesn't make you a softie, jeez."

"Perhaps," Loki's voice whispered uncertainly.

"You should probably sleep, I know I need to," Darcy told him.

The clone's head tilted for and explanation.

"It's going to be a long day of negotiating to break your ass out of there," she replied with a grin, "You've got to be well rested when you're released so you can get good on your promise," she waggled her eyebrows.

"Oh yes," the clone replied sarcastically, "I'll make sure I get a good rest on this wonderfully callous concrete surface."

"Goodnight Loki," Darcy winked at him, "I'll see you, the _real_ you tomorrow."

The clone flickered but vanished this time and Darcy let out a small sigh at his departure. She would do everything in her power to get him out tomorrow. She knew that Thor would be her greatest ally in getting his brother out of the joint. Darcy decided she'd wake up early to fill him in on Loki's revelation which proved he really was becoming a better person and not regressing back into a villain.

She rolled over on her side and inhaled deeply, his masculine scent filling her nose. A lazy smile formed on her lips and she slid under his sheets, curling up.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **Fear not readers! That _definitely_ was not the last chapter, nor is it anywhere close! I've thought and to be honest this story could go on for a while there are so many possibilities and events that could happen. I would imagine it will range between 30-40 chapters, but who knows.

To _AlaraMorningStar_: You are absolutely right! I did snub Bruce a bit, so I went back and made a few minor adjustments to chapter 4 to explain the reason why he isn't in the later parts of the story.

The reviews are fantastic! I have to say a big thank you to My-Lover-Gren-Gren, because your review definitely made my day!

Enjoy!

….

"He _has_ changed then," Thor said with a serious expression.

He had just finished listening to Darcy's explanation on Loki's life lessons that had been taking place since he had arrived on Earth.

"The fact he can teleport and has the rest of his powers back shows that he completed what your dad wanted him to learn. The last lesson was definitely love and he _admitted_ to me last night that he flipping loved me… he's changed, like fucking 360 flip around," Darcy told Thor.

The demigod's eyes went to Jane and she gave him a small smile.

"We must free him from his captivity," Thor stated boldly.

"Yes!" Darcy pumped her fist in the air.

"How?" Jane asked and the other two became silent.

"Fury won't take the story like you did," Darcy said, "I don't really know what to do and that's why I need your help."

"I doubt many of the other guys will take it well either," Jane told them, "I can definitely say it won't matter to Steve or Clint."

"We could try and get Tony on our side!" Darcy exclaimed, "He's sure to have ideas!"

Jane shrugged, "It's worth a try."

…..

"You're telling me… that _Loki_, the reindeer man, should be released because he's suddenly had a turnaround?"

"Yes! He's got his powers back, it proves he's a good guy at heart!" Darcy told Tony with an urgent expression.

"This is a load of shit if you ask me," Tony shook his head, "He's not going to get released because of some hugs and kittens story you tell."

"He likes kittens."

Everyone turned to face Thor who grinned, "It's true."

Tony rolled his eyes and smacked his forehead, "Ah what the hell, I'll help you guys out."

…

"Put this on his neck, and he'll be the bitch you've always wanted him to be."

Nick Fury's jaw dropped open slowly as he stared at Tony Stark. Tony flashed his salesman smile and clicked out of his power point that had just been projected in the meeting room.

"You made your own animations of Loki wearing that thing?" Darcy asked with wide eyes.

"Of course I did, we needed a depiction of how it worked."

"You labeled him 'reindeer'," Jane stated, trying not to laugh.

Nick crossed his arms, "I don't like this, but since I've got you two vouching for him, I guess I'll give it a shot. Any screw ups and it's on your damn heads," he nodded at Tony and Thor.

Tony pointed at Darcy, "It should be on her, she's the one who drug me into this damn mess."

Nick picked up the heavy duty electric shock collar and handed it to Darcy, "You can put it on him then Miss Lewis."

Darcy snatched it from his hands, "Not a problem."

She walked swiftly out of the room and heard footsteps behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to see Thor on her heels with Jane and Tony following; Nick not far behind.

"Open it," Darcy said to the guards who stared at her with looks that said 'Who the hell are you?'

Nick walked around the group and nodded at them, "Do it."

They quickly opened the cell door and Darcy's eyes grew wide as they landed on Loki who was sitting in the same corner she had seen him in the last time. His head shot up and he stared at her with disbelief.

"I told you I was coming," she told him with a sassy smile.

She walked boldly up to him and snapped the device around his neck before he could protest.

"What in blazes is this?" Loki asked with a bizarre expression as he traced his fingers over the thick metallic surface covering his neck.

"Make sure it works," Nick said.

Tony grinned, "Gladly."

"Darcy what is thi-" Loki started to ask before he let out a snarl and his entire body convulsed.

"Satisfied?" Tony asked Nick sarcastically.

"Not in the least, but it'll do," he replied in an even tone.

Darcy heard him tell the guards that he had a new assignment for them and she listened to their footsteps walk away from the cell.

Thor rushed forward and knelt to the ground, helping his brother up. Loki stood woozily and pulled on the collar with and irritated expression.

"Don't try to take it off with magic or you'll end up back in the slammer," Tony told the god casually as he tossed a tiny remote to Darcy.

She caught it awkwardly and stared at him questioningly.

"Congratulations, you're the new owner, take good care of him… if he misbehaves, shock the shit out of him," Tony told her and walked out of the cell; waving over his shoulder.

"Do _not_ electrocute me," Loki told her sternly, still leaning on Thor for support.

Darcy examined the black remote and pressed the large button in the middle and Loki let out a sputter as electricity coursed through his body. Thor let out a small chuckle and Loki's eyes snapped up to stare at him.

"I don't see what's so funny."

Thor smiled, "It tickles, I felt that."

"Blasted God of Thunder," Loki mumbled as he immediately recognized Thor couldn't be electrocuted.

Darcy continued to stare at the remote, "Sweet! I can adjust the voltage! It's pretty low right now."

Loki's eyes grew wide as he heard little beeps when she pressed the increase button.

"Test two," Darcy grinned and he shuddered, but the pain never came.

He stared at her and she said, "Jeez, I'm not that mean, but I have to say I still prefer my taser."

"Come brother, you should rest!" Thor told Loki and began leading him to the door.

Loki followed with an uneven gait.

"What happened, did you hurt yourself?" Darcy asked with a concerned expression.

He glanced over his shoulder, "If you slept on concrete for an endless amount of nights you wouldn't immediately return to your normal state, I need to recuperate."

"You need sustenance!" Thor exclaimed.

Jane and Darcy both began giggling and Loki rolled his eyes.

They arrived in front of Loki's door and Darcy stepped forward.

"I'll take it from here Thor."

He nodded and Loki let out a small growl, "I'm not helpless, stop treating me like a child! Passing me off between individuals is pathetic!"

Darcy waved the remote in his face, "You're on probation, so be good."

He closed his mouth and flung his door open with a scowl across his face. Darcy hugged Jane and gasped when Thor picked her up in a bear like hug.

"Thank you Darcy, you are a good friend, I knew you could help my brother when no one else could," he told her genuinely.

"Take good care of him," Jane told her.

Darcy waved as she watched the pair walk down the hall to Jane's room. She sighed and turned back to the room in front of her. She walked inside to see Loki sitting on his bed with a sulking expression.

"Do I really have to wear this contraption? It's degrading."

"You should have thought about that before you acted like a douchebag," Darcy replied, sitting down beside him.

Loki scoffed, "Ridiculous!"

"Aren't you going to thank me?" Darcy asked.

Loki's eyes met hers and he nodded slowly, "I suppose I'm grateful to be out of that box."

Darcy sighed, "That's as good as it'll get from you, but that's okay!" she leaned in and kissed his cheek lightly and then sat back with a wrinkled nose.

She pointed to the bathroom, "Dude, shower… _now_."

Loki glared at her and she watched as he automatically became clean and refreshed.

"You and your magic," she mumbled her eyes landing on his hands.

Darcy grabbed one of them and her thumb traced over the scratches that covered it.

"It's from that damned flooring," he told her.

"You're all scratched up and you look like a ghost! I didn't think you could be much paler, but shoot I was sure wrong," Darcy told him.

Loki grumbled and then his eyes widened as Trixie leapt into his lap; purring loudly.

Darcy gasped, "She hasn't purred in I don't know how long! She's so happy to see you!"

The corners of Loki's mouth twitched until a small smile was on his face as he ran his fingers over her tiny white head.

"Of course I missed you too."

Loki paused and he glanced at Darcy who was looking at him with dreamy eyes.

"Don't expect me to say it," he warned her, "I'm still not comfortable with the idea."

"You don't have to say it, but I sure as hell will be up front with you," Darcy told him strongly, "We've definitely got something and you can't deny it."

Loki rolled his eyes and flashed a brief smile at her, "Obviously, and I won't deny anything."

Darcy crossed her arms, "Sheesh, I liked your clone better last night, he was better at expressing himself than you…"

Loki grabbed Darcy's shoulders and pushed her back onto the bed, "There's one difference between myself and him."

Darcy smiled up at him, chills running down her spine; it had been _far_ too long.

"He can't touch you like I can," Loki said in a low voice.

"His loss," Darcy mumbled as their lips met.

There was something different about the way Loki touched her that night. Instead of wild and crazy sex they shared more passionate and personal moments. Loki touched her gently and took his sweet time with her rather than ripping through her clothes like a savage animal. Darcy was brought to extreme highs and felt an intense new fire burning in her chest as he touched her. She was truly in love with this man, and even though he had only admitted it once, she knew that he was in love with her because for the first time he was actually making love to her.

….

The next morning Darcy woke up and found herself alone in bed.

"Son of a bitch!" she rasped out in a sleep ridden voice, sitting up.

Trixie jumped off the bed and landed on the floor at her sudden movement.

"Loki!" she growled out, looking around.

He really needed to quit leaving her in the middle of the night. She smirked and grabbed the remote that was sitting on the night stand. Her thumb hovered over the button and her eyes shot up as the door swung open.

"Don't."

"Why shouldn't I?" Darcy asked.

Loki threw his hands up, "I was merely speaking with my brother."

"Do you not sleep? You were the one complaining about sleeping on the floor for weeks, I would have guessed you'd be out like a light for days after that," she told him.

"My brother and his woman are visiting an amusement park today… we were invited."

Darcy leapt out of the bed, "Hell yes! We're totally going!"

Loki's eyes stared directly at her chest and he didn't bother hiding the smirk of satisfaction that spread across his features. Darcy looked down at her naked form and she pointed at him.

"Get me some clothes out of my room, no, bring them all over here!"

Loki leaned against the door frame, "Do you plan on staying in my chambers then?"

Darcy rolled her eyes, "Duh."

She tip toed to his bathroom and he heard the water to the shower start. Loki snapped his fingers casually and her clothes appeared in his closet; neatly hung. He left for a brief moment to tell Jane that they were accepting the offer. Loki returned to his room still pondering about what the hell an amusement park was. He sat on his bed with a pensive look until Darcy emerged from the bathroom, a cloud of steam billowing out of the doorway from the hot water. Her cheeks were flushed and she smiled at him when she saw her clothes nicely organized.

"Thanks!" she called over her shoulder as she ruffled through the closet contents.

"What is this park of amusement we're attending, I don't see the point."

Darcy laughed, "Amusement parks are amazing! Tons of fun! There're roller coasters, awesome food, and booths where you can play games to win stuff!"

Loki shook his head, "Understanding your customs and sources of entertainment is impossible. You Midgardians make no sense whatsoever."

Darcy skipped over to him and planted a big smooch on his lips and he leaned into her, returning the kiss enthusiastically. After long moments passed she pulled, back, her chest heaving.

"Are you sure you wouldn't prefer staying _here_ the entire day?" Loki asked with an amused expression as he patted the bed lightly.

"The sex is amazing Loki, don't get me wrong, but we're talking _roller coasters_ here, it's not an option, we're going," she replied, sliding her clothes on.

Loki picked at his metallic collar and Darcy nodded at him, "You've got to change into something more… normal, you aren't wearing leather sorry."

"Why do you insist on telling me what my attire should be?" he asked her with an annoyed expression.

Darcy laughed, "Because you obviously can't dress appropriately on your own, go get something from Thor, he wears normal stuff when he's here."

"I refuse to adorn my brother's clothing," Loki replied distastefully.

"Okay then my prince, make yourself something, but hurry up, I want to get going!"

Loki stood up and his leather vanished as a dark green t-shirt and black pants appeared on his figure.

Darcy gave him a thumbs up, "Much better!"

A knock sounded on their door and they heard Jane on the other side calling for them. Darcy grabbed the God of Mischief and kissed him lightly on the cheek. They exited the room and followed Thor and Jane down to one of the S.H.E.I.L.D. sedans that was parked in the garage. Jane got behind the wheel and Loki and Darcy sat in the back.

Thor looked over the passenger seat at Loki who had a content expression on his face.

"It's so good to see you well again brother, I think father would be proud."

Loki's eyebrows perked up and his eyes met Thor's, "Perhaps, but I highly doubt it," he whispered quietly.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Most of these rides that will be mentioned are rides that are at Kings Island in Ohio. I've been there more times than I can count so it's easy to think about them. Enjoy!

Loki flinched as a roller coaster whooshed by him as he walked. He let out a tense sigh as his ears rang from the screaming passengers. He trailed behind his three companions and his eyes darted around the amusement park. He was incredibly baffled by everything and wished that someone would clue him in on what the hell was happening. He narrowed his eyes at his brother's back, knowing that Thor was wearing a big grin on his face even though he couldn't see it.

Loki side stepped; slightly off balance as a few small children sprinted by him laughing with cotton candy. He curled his lip in irritation and squeezed his fists which were balled at his sides. This place was making him feel like a fool, he was a _god_, not a petty mortal.

"What a wondrous day!" Thor said loudly, smiling down at Jane.

"It's a perfect day for the amusement park," she replied with a bright smile of her own.

"I'm so stoked," Darcy chimed in and looked over her shoulder at Loki.

The god was trailing a distance behind and she slowed down until she was beside him.

"You act like you've never been outside before, you look seriously freaked out," Darcy told him.

His eyes shot to hers and he replied with a tense expression, "I'm not fond of this."

"We haven't done anything yet!" Darcy exclaimed, "Don't be such a downer, now shut up and get up here with the rest of us."

She grabbed his arm and drug him along as he wore a disgruntled expression.

"What should we ride first?" Jane asked Darcy.

"Something to warm up for the big guns we'll be riding later," she replied, still pulling Loki along.

There was a loud ring and Thor stopped moving. Darcy peeked around his side to see the God of Thunder staring at a tall tower with a fighting bell at the top. He watched as people lined up and hit a panel with a mallet.

Thor let out a loud laugh and glanced down at Jane who gave him a wary look.

"I don't know if it's a good idea for you to do that… you might-" she tried to tell him but he was already moving toward the line.

The group watched as Thor made it to the front and snatched up the mallet eagerly.

Jane put her hands over her eyes, "This is _not_ a good idea!"

Darcy laughed at her friend's hysteria and Loki watched his brother with an interested expression.

Thor raised the mallet and came down with a crushing blow on the panel. The piece of metal inside soared up to the top of the tower, colliding with the bell loudly. Thor stared upward with an arrogant smirk as the bell continued ringing. The metal ball slid back down the tower and there was a loud crack.

Jane watched in horror as the bell fell off and plummeted down to the ground where it hit the pavement with a clang. Thor swung around to face her with a triumphant grin.

"Your… prize…"

Thor turned to face the man running the game and gave him a strange look as a gigantic baby blue bear was pushed into his arms.

The God of Thunder returned to the group and handed the prize to Jane who took it with wide eyes.

"You receive an award for participating in trivial games such as these?" Loki asked Darcy quizzically.

She nodded, "Yep, you win prizes when you play if you do well."

Loki took at strong step toward Thor, "The next one is _mine_."

They watched as the slender god marched to a tall green tent with dart boards.

Darcy's face broke into a huge smile, "Uh oh Thor, I think that's a challenge."

"This is a disaster! We can't have _gods_ playing human games! It's going to be obvious they aren't _normal_!" Jane exclaimed, hugging her bear tightly.

Darcy waved her friend off and jogged after Loki. She stopped beside him and looked up at his face which wore a confident look. She handed the man running the tent a few dollars and he slid a basket of darts toward Loki.

"Your darts, get three of the five in the red circle in the center and you win your choice of these prizes!"

Loki snatched up darts and positioned them masterfully in his hands. He leaned forward slightly and his face turned serious. Darcy watched in awe as his arms moved almost too quickly for her to see. Her eyes shot up to the board where five darts were all positioned neatly in the center of the board.

"Pitifully simple!" Loki rolled his eyes.

The man running the dart stand stood frozen, staring at Loki with frightened eyes.

Darcy bounced up and down, "I want that one!" she exclaimed, pointing at a stuffed giraffe.

Loki flicked his wrist and she gasped as it fell from its hanging position into her arms. The pair left the tent and didn't look back as the man running the game dropped to his knees with trembling hands.

"What the hell _is_ he?" he mumbled.

…..

"Roller coaster time! I say we hit up The Vortex," Darcy said, throwing her fist in the air.

"We can't take these stuffed animals on there," Jane said and let out a gasp as her bear disappeared.

"They've been properly stored," Loki replied simply, glancing down at Darcy who gave him a wink.

The group got in line for The Vortex which was composed of loops and corkscrews.

"We've got to ride The Beast too, it's too bad the Son of the Beast closed down," Darcy said as they waited.

Thor and Loki stared at her with confused expressions.

"Someone broke their neck on the Son, so they shut it down," she told them, "I rode it a couple times, a wooden coaster with a metal loop! It was wicked!"

"I understand nothing of what she's saying," Loki told Thor.

"Neither do I," Thor replied.

Darcy sighed and shook her head dejectedly.

"The lines are pretty busy today," Jane said.

"It's moving pretty fast though," Darcy stated as they took more steps forward.

"Are we doing the front or the back for this one?" Jane asked.

"The back of course! It's rougher and bumpier in the back, way more fun!" Darcy answered eagerly.

"There's a science to the riding position for these machines?" Thor asked.

"Just follow our lead," Jane told him and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Once they made it to the front of the line they made their way to the lines that led to the rear cars for the coaster.

"Okay, Loki and I will be in the back, you two go in the one right in front of us," Darcy told Jane who nodded in understanding.

The four waited their turn and arrived at the front of their lines quickly. Darcy glanced up at Loki who stared with wide eyes at the returning passengers who wore looks of awe on their faces from the ride.

"What's happening to them?" he asked her quietly.

Darcy grinned deviously, "You'll find out in a few minutes."

Loki took a step back as the gate in front of them opened automatically when their empty car rolled up. Darcy gave Thor and Jane a thumbs up as they loaded into the seats in front of her.

"You go first," Darcy motioned Loki who stepped cautiously onto the roller coaster platform.

He sat down reluctantly and Darcy plopped down beside him with an excited face. She pulled down the harness over her head and Loki knitted his eyebrows together.

"Pull yours down," Darcy nodded at him with a smile.

Loki reached up slowly and the harness came down over his head.

"This is ridiculous!" he spat.

Darcy hummed a breezy tune as a worker came down the coaster; stopping at each car and adjusting harnesses. He stopped and pulled on Loki's harness, making sure it was latched. The god hissed at him viciously and Darcy smacked him in the thigh. He feigned a hurt expression and she rolled her eyes as the wheels of the coaster started to move.

Darcy's face broke into a huge smile as the roller coaster started to chug up at steep hill. Loki stared straight ahead and watched as the people walking below them became smaller with each second that passed.

"What's so enamoring about this?" Loki asked with a bored tone.

"Shut up and take a deep breath," Darcy shot back at him as the front of the roller coaster dipped over the hill.

Loki rolled his eyes and then jolted upright as Darcy let out a piercing shriek beside him. He tried to turn to face her but the harness held him firmly in place and his eyes grew wide as the coaster picked up momentum.

He let out a shout as the roller coaster took the first corkscrew. Loki tensed his entire body as he was rotated three hundred and sixty degrees again and again. He gripped the harness handles firmly and gritted his teeth as he heard his brother's excited yell above Darcy's shrill screaming.

"Loops! Oh baby here we go!" Darcy exclaimed.

Loki saw the giant circle of metal looming in front of them and held his neck rigid as they took the loop, flipping him upside down.

After more loops and corkscrews they rolled back to the starting point and their harnesses popped up.

"Okay, let's go," Darcy told him, motioning for him to get up.

Loki huffed and stood quickly. He grabbed the roller coaster suddenly as his head swirled.

"I feel as though gravity has played a sick joke on me," he said lowly.

Darcy laughed, "Just don't puke."

…..

Darcy munched happily on a piece of pizza and tried not to laugh as Loki stared at her desert with a comical expression. Thor took a gigantic bite of his monster sized burger and Jane held his plate under his chin to try and limit the mess.

"What _are_ these?"

"I got you some too," Darcy said, pushing a cup of Dip N Dots toward the god.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Eat them, they're the ice cream of the future!" she stated boldly.

"What?" he asked her, growing more confused by the minute.

Darcy scooped up a spoonful of the small spheres of frozen treat and aimed for his mouth. He dodged her with and offended expression.

"Do _not_ treat me like a child!"

"Then eat it!" Darcy retorted.

He grabbed the spoon out of her hand with an aggravated scowl and shoved it in his mouth.

Darcy watched his eyebrows shoot up in surprise and she smiled at him.

"You like?"

Loki swallowed and looked at her thoughtfully, "More than I expected."

Darcy glanced up at Thor who grabbed his own cup of Dip N Dots and began eating voraciously.

"You'd better slow down…" she trailed off, knowing she was too late.

Jane started laughing as Thor clutched his forehead with a pained expression.

"What trickery is this?" Loki exclaimed, putting his cup down and pushing it away suspiciously.

"No tricks! You just shouldn't eat it that fast, you'll get a brain freeze!" Darcy told him.

Loki narrowed his eyes, "I highly doubt a mortal form of frozen sustenance could cause my brain to _freeze_."

Darcy rolled her eyes, "Duh, considering _what_ you are."

Loki stopped moving and stared at her intensely. Darcy shrugged her shoulders and went back to eating her Dip N Dots with a satisfied look.

….

"This is getting ridiculous," Jane said, her arms full of a variety of stuffed animals.

Darcy stumbled beside her, her arms also cluttered with an array of prizes.

The group had spent the rest of the day riding the park's other roller coasters and Darcy and Jane had figured they were going to leave soon thereafter. Little did they know that Loki and Thor would get caught up in the various games around the park once again and brothers quickly made it into a competition.

They were currently in front of 'Frog in a Pond' where the girls watched to two gods trying to propel rubber frogs into a giant pool in the center of the tent. The machines to launch the frogs were extremely finicky and there were five attempts to get a frog in the pond.

"Blast!" Loki snarled as he launched his final frog which slid off the side of the pool and landed on the ground.

He turned around to Darcy and held out his hand, "More currency!"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm out! You used it up playing all of these games!"

Thor strolled triumphantly out of the tent with a bag containing a goldfish. He held it out proudly to Jane and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Admit defeat brother! I provided Jane with more gifts than you provided Darcy!" Thor said boldly.

Loki hissed quietly, "I'll admit nothing."

…

The group left the amusement park as the sun was setting on the horizon and Darcy yawned loudly.

"I'm exhausted, what an awesome day!" she said as they climbed in the sedan.

They placed their prizes in the back and the bear and giraffe that Loki had stored magically appeared on top of the stack. Darcy slid down in her seat tiredly and rested her head on Loki's shoulder. She closed her eyes with a small smile on her face.

Thor looked at them from the passenger seat and gave his brother an approving nod.

"I enjoyed your company today Loki, it's been far too long," Thor told him.

Loki placed his hand on Darcy's head and lightly brushed the hair from her eyes, "It was also pleasant to be back in your company."

Thor smiled, "Take good care of her brother, she deserves it."

Loki's eyes fell down to Darcy's dark head and he held his breath. He knew that he was past the point of no return and that he was in love with her. Loki gave Thor a silent nod and watched him turn around to face Jane in the driver's seat. The God of Mischief squeezed his fist tightly that was in his lap, he had unfinished business before he could carry out his brother's wish. Loki knew he needed to return to Asgard and get his banishment revoked. There was one obstacle in his path which he knew he needed to overcome, his father.


	24. Chapter 24

Back at S.H.E.I.L.D., after a fun filled day at the amusement park, the two pairs said their goodbyes and departed to their separate rooms.

Darcy let out a big yawn and flopped down on the middle of the bed.

"Tired?" Loki asked in a bored tone as he picked Trixie off of the floor.

Darcy flipped over onto her stomach and gave him a mischievous grin, "Not tired enough."

The corner of Loki's mouth twitched, "Really?" he asked sarcastically, "I suppose we'll have to do something about that."

Loki tried to act his regular sardonic self but was unable to hide the tension in his features. He was in deep thought and not mentally in the room with Darcy; rather, his mind was back in Asgard confronting his father. He had dreamed up endless schemes and outcomes that were possible and tried to plan his future actions.

Darcy narrowed her eyes and put her chin in her hands, staring at the god, "Hello? Earth to Loki? Is anyone home?"

Loki blinked and brought his eyes to hers, "Pardon?"

Darcy let out a sigh, "When _I'm_ in the mood he's in his own little world and when _he's_ in the mood I'm not!" she mumbled, sliding off of the bed and walking to the bathroom.

Loki watched her slam the door and his thoughts returned to Asgard. He knew that he wouldn't remain there as he had found something on Midgard that was very important to him but he still needed to return and deal with the problems at hand. Loki turned around swiftly and left the room, walking to Jane's room down the hall.

He reached out to open the door and stopped instantly as he heard a feminine shout from within. Loki let out a tense sigh and took a step back, not wanting to _interrupt_. The God of Mischief was irked that his brother was having such a delightful time while he was stuck in his own misery. His eyes shot down the hall where he knew Darcy was and his spirits lifted slightly, if anyone could make him feel better it was her.

…

Darcy hummed as she lathered and rinsed her hair in the shower. She was incredibly flustered and Loki was _not_ providing her with what she needed. She couldn't believe he had turned his nose up at an obvious opening for sex.

"Dumbass," she grumbled.

She jumped suddenly as the shower door slid open slightly.

"Are you referring to me?" Loki asked innocently, his emerald eyes staring at her.

"What are you doing?"

"I believe I'm not _providing_ you with what you need, therefore, I'm going to try harder," he replied.

"Been reading my mind I see…" Darcy trailed off.

Loki slipped into the shower smoothly and slid the glass door shut. Darcy stared up at him and he grabbed her shoulders; shoving her against the tile wall with a feral grin.

"Shower sex, this is going to be hot isn't it?" Darcy asked.

Loki leaned in and purred into her ear, "It will be whatever you wish for it to be dearest Darcy."

She shivered at her name and stared at his face. His eyes were piercing and moisture droplets ran down his nose as the shower water crashed down on his back.

"Up," he ordered, motioning to her legs.

She glanced up at him with a confused expression and yelped as he grabbed her thighs. Loki pulled them into the position he wanted so her back was the only thing pressed against the wall. Darcy gasped at how good his wet body felt against hers, sliding back and forth with so little friction.

"Wrap your arms around, there, yes, now your legs around my, very good," he commanded her in a deep voice as he busied himself with her slick breasts.

Darcy let out happy sighs and pleasurable moans as he assaulted her upper body. Her eyes shot up where she saw layers of steam floating heavily in the air and knew that it wasn't _just_ from the shower. Loki's skin practically sizzled under the hot water and she eagerly awaited his every move.

….

"You definitely provided me with…" Darcy trailed off dreamily.

"Undeniable pleasure?"

She nodded slowly and he gave her a cocky smile, "I'm aware."

Darcy slid further under the covers of the bed and laid her cheek against his bare chest contently.

"My brother and his woman appeared to be having a jovial time down the hall as well," Loki told her as he wrapped his arm around her naked torso.

Darcy sat up, her moist dark hair falling over her shoulders, "They what?"

Loki rolled his eyes, "I was going to approach my brother with a question, but he was unavailable."

"Are you saying they were getting it on?"

"By getting it on, if you mean intercourse, yes," Loki answered; watching her with steady eyes.

"Bet ours was better, nothing beats hot shower sex," Darcy boasted with a big smile.

"I'm glad it was satisfactory."

Darcy gasped, "Satisfactory? Are you on crack? It was _mind blowing_! I'm surprised I can see straight after that! Definitely one of my favorites."

"The limo?" Loki inquired.

"Don't get me wrong, the limo was totally risqué and awesome, but it was a quickie."

"Does breaking the rules not give you as grand of a thrill as it does me? The limo encounter was quite invigorating," Loki said thoughtfully.

"You're weird sometimes," Darcy told him, kissing his lips hungrily and he leaned into her.

She pulled back and stared into his eyes for long moments before she lay back down. Loki put his chin on top of her head and closed his eyes contently. He had been correct in his assumptions; Darcy Lewis was the one person who could undoubtedly make him feel better no matter the situation.

…..

"I need to speak with my brother."

It was the next morning and Jane stared at the God of Mischief with sleepy lidded eyes. Loki clenched his jaw, irritation welling up inside of him.

Jane slowly turned around and left the doorway, leaving the door slightly cracked. Loki had no qualms about their privacy and strode into the room with square shoulders. His eyes swept the room and they landed on the bed where there was a large mound under the covers. Loki turned and gave Jane an expectant look and she rubbed her eyes while nodding at the same time.

Loki spoke in his usual soft voice, "Thor, I need to speak with you."

The mound didn't move and Loki scowled, he wasn't in the mood to play games. A bucket of ice water materialized in his hands and the God of Mischief doused the bed without hesitation. Jane's eyes immediately snapped out of their sleepy state and she let out a scream. The covers flew off and Thor sprang up with wild eyes and his arms poised to punch something.

Thor's eyes met Loki's and the younger brother tossed the plastic bucket on the floor.

"Loki, what is the meaning of this?" Thor asked loudly with knitted eyebrows.

"You refused to awake from your slumber, I solved the problem," Loki replied, motioning to the bucket that was slowly rolling across the floor.

Thor shook his head and stood up. Loki turned to look at Jane who was staring back at him and blushing. Thor strolled to the closet with no hint of modesty in his completely nude state. He started pulling clothes on and Jane let out a relieved sigh.

Loki rolled his eyes, "I've seen it before Miss Foster, I've lived with him for centuries, there's no need to be so anxious."

Thor finished dressing himself and faced Loki with a tired expression.

"I heard you were being quite rambunctious last night," Loki stated with an amused expression and Jane's face lit up once again.

Thor swept Jane into his arms for a warm hug and kissed her head lightly, "Perhaps you'll understand someday brother."

Loki let out a light laugh, "Oh, but I think I do. As a matter a fact Darcy believes that she and I had a better time than you two last night."

Jane's eyes bulged and she mumbled, "She tells me _nothing_!"

"Have you truly accepted Darcy as I have accepted Jane?" Thor inquired.

Loki was silent for a moment and then spoke in his velvet voice, "I believe I have."

Thor gave him a bright smile, "You've changed so much Loki, and for the better! Father will be most ecstatic!"

Loki shook his head, "The only time I've seen the Allfather _ecstatic_ was when it involved _you_."

Thor frowned, "Nonsense!"

"If you were to tell me mother would be ecstatic, that would be a correct statement. She treated us equally… father did _not_."

Thor was quiet and rubbed his thumb on Jane's shoulder in a circular motion.

"I must return to Asgard."

Thor's head shot up, "You wish to return home? But what about-"

"Hush!" Loki cut him off, "Listen to the rest of what I have to say."

Thor nodded and waited for his brother to continue.

"I need to return and have my banishment lifted. Father obviously still believes in me or he wouldn't have given me the trials of life lessons to regain my powers. He would have stripped my abilities and kept them. I passed his silly test and now I must return and have my banishment removed," Loki explained.

"But what about-" Thor started again but a sharp glare from Loki caused him to slam his mouth shut.

"I will return for _her_. Unfortunately I can't see myself continuing without her at my side."

"Unfortunately?" Jane asked in an offended voice.

Loki narrowed his eyes, "She's a frail mortal that gets into a variety of trouble and she ages every day, becoming closer to death while I do not."

"You know that father has the capability to…" Thor trailed off, glancing down at Jane.

"I'm aware," Loki nodded, knowing what his brother was about to suggest.

"Immortality?" Jane asked looking up at Thor who gave her a meek smile.

"It's near impossible for father to agree to make a mortal immortal," Thor said with a frown.

"You forgot to mention the large amount of dark magic involved, as mortals are supposed to be _mortal," _Loki stated thickly.

"When are you departing home?" Thor asked with a serious expression.

"I had planned on doing it after I spoke with you, which I now have," Loki replied solemnly.

"What are you telling Darcy?" Jane asked in a tense voice, not wanting her friend to get hurt.

Loki glanced at the floor and then back up at the scientist, "You may tell her if you wish, I can _see_ you will no matter what," he said, tapping his temple.

Jane frowned, "So you haven't told her anything?"

"I'm not that callous," he replied shortly, "She knows of my departure but she knows not where."

"I'm coming with you," Thor stated, not asking.

Loki sighed, "I'd rather you not, but your presence is inconsequent to what will occur therefore do as you please."

Thor grabbed his hammer off of the ground and in seconds he was wearing his armor; his red cape hanging neatly behind him. Jane watched him with startled eyes and his kissed her lips lovingly.

"I shall return," he told her.

Jane rolled her eyes, "The last time you said that…" she trailed off.

"Your oaf will return, he will be traveling with me," Loki told her as he held out his arm and Thor grabbed it.

Loki concentrated and Jane watched as the brothers vanished into thin air. She stared blankly at the spot they had just been with disbelief. She stood up straight and marched out of her room to Loki's room down the hall.

"Darcy open up!"

"Just come in."

Jane pulled the door open and walked in to see Darcy on her laptop lounging.

"They're gone!"

Darcy's eyes shot up, "Loki and Thor?"

Jane nodded vigorously.

"Loki said he needed to go somewhere for a few days and told me not to worry. He said he'd come back."

"They went back to Asgard," Jane told her.

Darcy sighed, "I had a feeling that the reason he had been acting so bothered lately was because of his daddy issues."

"You aren't worried?" Jane asked, surprised.

Darcy shrugged, "Well hell yes I'm worried, I'm afraid that Odin will kill him or something for being a naughty boy. Then again who knows what he'll do."

Jane gave her friend a small smile, "Well at least we're in this together."

…

"Brother, you must allow me to lead," Thor told Loki as they appeared in the God of Mischief's chambers.

Loki inhaled deeply, taking in the familiar scent of his room.

"Father probably knows we are here," Thor said nervously, tugging on his brother's arm.

Loki gave into Thor and allowed the God of Thunder to guide him out of his room. They descended an immaculate staircase until they entered the giant hall where the king's throne sat. Loki narrowed his eyes as the last time he had been in this room was just before his banishment when he was dragged like a dog by the guards to the edge of the Bifrost.

"I see you have returned," Odin nodded down at Thor from his spot on the throne.

Thor kneeled and bowed his head, "I have father, and I have brought…"

"Silence!" Odin hushed him, "Why have you brought a banished Asgardian _back_?"

Loki stepped around Thor's hunched form, "I wish to get my banishment revoked."

Odin eyed the fallen prince carefully and spoke slowly, "You have caused more harm than I will ever admit, why should I place my trust in you when in the past it has been misplaced numerous times?"

Loki gritted his teeth, "I don't need a _lecture_. I passed your little test on Midgard, you must have other plans for me, you always have ulterior motives."

Odin sat up a bit straighter, "I see that all of your abilities have truly returned. You've changed my son, but that still doesn't clean your slate. You wish to return to Asgard?"

"I don't."

Thor's head shot up and Odin's eyes grew wide.

Loki shifted his weight and fingered at the metal plate on his arm, "Though I thought I would never fall to a state like this… I have found something that I wish to protect."

Odin inhaled sharply, and Loki saw a glimmer in his father's eye.

"That's what you wanted wasn't it? For me to fall foolishly for a mortal as my brother did. Once again you're trying to mold me into Thor," Loki spat distastefully with anger in his eyes.

"The banishment to Midgard had lasting positive impacts on Thor, I thought it might do the same thing to you. This has nothing to do with you and Thor, it has to do with your questionable character," Odin replied, his grip tightening on the arm rests of his throne.

"Loki has changed father, I've seen it myself," Thor told his father urgently.

"He must still be punished," Odin stated.

Loki was silent, he knew that his father was going to be harsh with him but he hoped in the long run it would benefit him _and_ Darcy.


	25. Chapter 25

"How do you intend to punish me?" Loki questioned, gazing up at his father with hard eyes.

Odin stared down with a serious expression, "The gauntlet."

Thor gasped and stood up straight, "Father you mustn't!"

Loki closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew that the traditional gauntlet involved incredible physical anguish that was brutally inflicted. Loki assumed that he wouldn't receive this traditional method. He could see the punishment being given to someone like Thor who depended mostly on his physical strength, but he himself was a different story. The God of Mischief's mind was his most valuable strength.

"Silence Thor, he will receive what he deserves," Odin told his eldest son.

The great room was silent until many footsteps thundered in behind Thor and Loki.

"You've returned!"

Thor swung around to see Sif and the Warrior's Three giving him bright smiles. Loki turned his head slightly to see his friends but did not acknowledge them.

Sif narrowed her eyes, "What is _he_ doing back?"

Thor gave her a serious expression, "Loki has returned to receive his punishment and have his banishment lifted. He is a changed man."

"I find that hard to believe," she replied shortly.

"Loki!"

The area went silent once again as Odin's voice echoed through the giant golden room and he continued, "You will return to your chambers this night and your punishment will begin tomorrow."

Loki bowed his head slightly and he replied softly, "Yes."

Thor watched with a baffled expression as Loki wordlessly swept past him out of the room. Thor turned to face his father who was staring ahead with a tired eye.

"I still don't trust him," Sif said.

Thor embraced each of his friends and then stepped back from them, "I must see my brother," he stated and left the room.

…

"Loki, are you sure that you are prepared to face such a punishment? Asgardians have perished when punished by the gauntlet."

Loki glanced up from his bed where he sat with his elbows resting on his knees and his hands folded.

"I fear that what father has in mind and what you are thinking are two separate things," Loki told his brother softly.

Loki was weary of everything and wasn't currently in the mood to talk to Thor. The god felt extremely lonely and yearned to see Darcy and make sure she was okay. He didn't like leaving her alone when she was susceptible to getting herself into all kinds of trouble. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he knew that she was in the safest place she could be. Loki was almost positive that the super soldier and the hawk would keep her safe in his absence. The business on Asgard had to be tended to and Loki gritted his teeth at the thought of what the next day held.

"I thank you for your company Thor, but I wish to sleep before tomorrow," Loki said in a quiet voice.

Thor placed a firm hand on his brother's shoulder and squeezed, "If you need anything, I will be here."

Loki gave Thor a small smile and watched his red cape disappear as he left the room. Loki rolled on his back and stared up at the golden ceiling with a frown. By enduring this punishment and getting his banishment lifted it would enable him to better protect Darcy and perhaps provide her with the opportunity to become… no, he was getting ahead of himself. Loki shook his head to erase the thought, he didn't want to think too far ahead because there were so many things that could still go wrong.

….

Darcy yawned and stretched from her position at the round table in S.H.E.I.L.D. where many of the avengers had gathered to play cards.

"Tired already? I guess it is a little past your bedtime," Tony said, glancing down at his watch sarcastically.

Steve reached toward the card pile and winced as the deck in his hand grew larger.

"You aren't very good at this are you?" Natasha asked him with raised eyebrows.

The group had been playing rummy for the past few hours to pass the time. Tony, Clint, and Natasha had been the repeated victors as games went by. Steve had been miserably losing while Darcy and Jane continued to make silly errors from lack of concentration.

"Where's Thor?" Clint asked casually as he laid down a trio of kings.

Jane's eyes shot up and she looked to Darcy who shrugged back at her.

"I don't think there's any harm in telling them, it's not like they won't figure out sooner or later where two alien brothers wandered off to," Darcy said.

"Asgard?" Natasha questioned, answering Clint's kings with her own trio of queens.

Jane nodded, "He went with Loki."

Tony slammed three aces on the table and discarded his last card so he was first out of the game. The others at the table groaned and began counting up their scores so that they could be written down.

"Let's get this straight," Tony started, pulling the messy pile of cards toward him where he began shuffling, "Are you and reindeer man a _thing_?"

"Isn't it pretty obvious?" Darcy grumbled as the cards were dealt.

"I told you it was a bad idea to fraternize with the bad guy," Tony said lightly and then added, "He must be fantastic in the sack for you to stick with him."

The table went silent and Steve's cheeks lit up bright red, "She wouldn't!"

Clint chuckled, "Sorry Captain, it's a perfectly normal thing to do in this day and age."

"But!" he protested.

Tony busted out laughing, "Does sex before marriage offend you Cap? Then you should be utterly disgusted with me. I don't think I could count the number of women I've-"

"Stop!" Steve exclaimed, waving Tony off, "I don't want to hear it! I'd be better off not knowing."

"He is pretty fantastic…" Darcy trailed off with a sly grin.

Everyone turned to look at her and she shrugged, "What? I'm not going to lie."

Steve looked as though he had been shot and Darcy rolled her eyes, "Come on Steve, don't act like that, Jane gets it on with Thor, and I'd bet that Natasha and Clint get hot and heavy sometimes too. Apparently everyone here does it except you."

Natasha's mouth gaped and she stared at Darcy with an offended expression while Clint leaned back casually in his chair.

"I'm still looking for the right gal," Steve said lowly, staring intensely at his cards.

"Loki said something about _that_ this morning," Jane whispered to her friend.

"No, speak up so the group can hear," Tony called from across the table.

Jane huffed, "I'm not talking about this in front of an audience."

"I'll be blunt…" Darcy trailed off.

"You always are," Jane said with a small smile.

"Loki told me he went to ask Thor something that night, and he said he _heard_ you guys. He didn't want to interrupt you."

Jane's face lit up and Tony roared, "Keep going!"

"When he told me that I told him that I bet we had more fun than you guys… that was _it_," Darcy finished.

Jane opened her mouth to defend herself and then exclaimed, "Wait a minute! I highly doubt it!"

Darcy's eyes bulged, "Are we really going to argue over it? Jane you're really stepping out of your comfort box."

Jane's eyes were focused on Darcy as though everyone else in the room had vanished, "Thor is definitely better than Loki."

Tony sat back in his chair with an eager expression that was also worn by the two assassins. Steve looked pale and watched with a stunned face as the scene unfolded in front of him.

"Thor's a muscle man, don't get me wrong but Loki… oh my god Jane if only you knew…"

"I don't want to know!" Jane exclaimed, "Thor is loving and honest! He's so caring and has his and my best interests at heart!"

Darcy nodded, "Yeah, I'd agree Thor definitely has Loki beat in the loving and _honest_ category, but Loki shows his love in a different way which makes it special. He's got little quirks about him that are super weird and sometimes extremely creepy but he wouldn't be him without them."

"Now _that's_ love," Tony said bluntly.

Darcy looked up at the genius who winked at her, "I think you two have something special and even though he tried to kill all of us and take over the world… he might be okay."

"He's a different guy," Darcy said and looked at Jane, "Isn't he?"

Jane nodded slowly, "Yes… he's definitely changed since coming here."

…

Loki didn't sleep the entire night; rather, he stayed awake; his mind plagued with thoughts of another realm: Midgard. He wondered what Darcy was doing and if she had thought about him at all in his absence. He felt incomplete without having her near him and his mind continued to drift to the mortal woman whether he willed it to or not. Morning came too soon and Loki paced about his bed chambers in an effort to calm himself. He exited his room and stopped suddenly as he was met by a pair of rough looking Asgardian guards. One of them gruffly nodded at him to follow and Loki silently obeyed. He trailed after them and watched the scenery of Asgard's horizon as they walked outside and then embarked up a great flight of intricate stairs.

The guards stopped abruptly and Loki's head shot up as he realized they were on top of one of Asgard's tallest golden buildings. His green eyes slowly stared down at the city below and he felt a sharp breeze blow against him, his emerald cape swaying behind him.

"Loki."

The God of Mischief pivoted to face the voice that belonged to his father.

"Your punishment begins now."

Loki gave his father a smirk, "I knew that I wouldn't be receiving the traditional gauntlet."

Odin raised his golden staff and slammed it on the ground. The impact released a thunderous sound and Loki exhaled roughly; feeling as though someone had kicked him in the chest. He fell to his knees and his eyes slowly closed; the last thing he saw was Thor's boots which were running toward him and then everything went dark.

….

Loki opened his eyes and was startled to find himself in his bed back at S.H.E.I.L.D. headquarters. The god sat up abruptly and his eyes darted around. How had he gotten back here when he had just been in Asgard? Loki clenched his jaw, this was his father's doing and he knew it. He got up cautiously and exited his room. He strode quickly down the hall to Jane's room and yanked the door open without knocking only to find it empty.

"What's the meaning of this?" he whispered, worry starting to blossom across his features.

"Loki what're you doing?"

The god jumped, and turned to see Darcy staring up at him with doe eyes.

"Did I scare you? Man, I must be good," she said airily.

Loki stared at her with a serious expression but said nothing. He knew that this wasn't right.

"Brother we've been searching for you!"

Loki's eyes snapped up to see Thor moving toward him with a grin and Jane at his side. Loki showed no surprise on his face and tried to handle everything in a calm manor.

"Hello Thor…" he trailed off.

"You seem a bit off," Thor said suspiciously.

"Perhaps our trip caused me unnecessary strain," Loki replied evenly, watching Thor expectantly.

Thor laughed, "I suppose that our adventure in the park of amusement was slightly tiring."

Loki narrowed his eyes and his mind began whirring. It was just as he suspected, Thor had no recollection of their journey to Asgard because it had never happened. A pit formed in the depths of the god's stomach and he knew that something was dreadfully wrong. Loki knew that his father was going to create a personalized form of the gauntlet for him but he had no idea where any of this was headed. Loki wasn't sure if he was supposed to pass some sort of test or if he was to endure of all of the obstacles set in front of him. The God of Mischief assumed it was the latter as his father had already imposed the test of life lessons upon him which he had passed. He followed Darcy, Thor, and Jane while bracing himself for the worst to happen.

…

"Father what will happen to him?" Thor asked urgently as he stared at his brother's crumpled form on the ground.

Odin focused on the distant horizon and he spoke, "He must show me he's worthy of being an Asgardian again."

"By what means?" Thor pressed.

"This gauntlet is no ordinary gauntlet and has been constructed specifically for Loki."

Thor gripped his fists tightly, "Tell me what he must do."

"He must do nothing, other than react in the correct way to certain events which should reflect his supposed changes."

"You're going to torture him inside of his own mind?" Thor exclaimed with fiery eyes.

"Has he not tortured so many others by using his mind? He must and will be punished if he wishes to return," Odin said.

"He wishes to return not only for himself but for the good of those around him," Thor told his father strongly, "You do not give him the credit he deserves."

"He deserves _nothing_," Odin replied shortly.

Thor's eyes went back to Loki's face which was contorted in a pained frown with his eyebrows knitted together. He approached him and picked his brother up effortlessly.

"What are you doing?" Odin asked.

"If you are going to torture him in this way, I will not allow him to receive it while he lies on the ground in such a crude position," Thor said and began ascending the flight of magnificent stairs.

"If you so wish… but place him in my chambers, I must keep a close eye on him," Odin told the God of Thunder.

Thor acknowledged his request and took Loki to his father's room where he placed the God of Mischief carefully on Odin's bed. He watched as Loki's face contorted into a miserable scowl and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I wish I could help you Loki, but I fear you must overcome this on your own."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Sorry for the slow updates, these past few weeks have been loaded with exams for school as it's the end of the quarter and I'm currently bogged down with finals.

Loki felt sick and swallowed uneasily as he watched Darcy, Jane, and Thor chatter happily. His brow was furrowed and a sheen of cold sweat coated his blanched skin. So far, nothing odd had happened but Loki knew in his gut that things would go terribly wrong. He was aware that nothing was real and that it was all an illusion in his head created by his father yet it felt incredibly real.

Days passed and nothing appeared out of the ordinary. Loki tried to keep his wits about him but it was nearly impossible and he slowly became more relaxed in his surroundings. Thor and Jane were acting as they normally would with their cheerful attitudes and adorning gazes toward one another. The other avengers were also themselves and treated him in their usual manner. Darcy was where the ordinary feeling stopped. She acted the same, looked the same, and interacted with him the same as she always did but Loki felt no connection with her. He felt strangely distanced from the girl and knew that it was because she wasn't the real Darcy… _his_ Darcy.

It was late one afternoon when Loki casually strolled down the hall to his room and opened the door. He walked in and halted abruptly; horror washing over his features.

"No…" he whispered and rushed into the room where he fell to the floor on his knees.

He reached out with quivering fingers and touched the lifeless ball of white fur that was splayed out grotesquely on the bedroom floor. Trixie's open eyes seemed to stare at him asking 'Why?' and Loki cringed. It was beginning; the woes he had been waiting for were starting because he had become _comfortable_ in this environment which is exactly what his father wanted. It wouldn't have been a proper punishment if he had been suspecting it all along. He narrowed his eyes as they fell upon the protruding weapon coming from the cat's side. As gently as he could he pulled it from her and stared at it in shock. It was a dagger, one of _his_ daggers.

"What's meant by this?" Loki hissed as he squeezed his fingers around the weapon tightly.

The door creaked behind him and Loki swung around with wild eyes. Darcy stood in the doorway with a panicked expression and she backed away slowly.

"You… you did this?" she asked in a terrified voice, her pupils growing large.

"I did nothing of the sort!" Loki said harshly, and she flinched.

He winced at his serious tone and tried to speak in a softer voice, "Darcy I did nothing to her… I found her this way."

"But that's _your_ dagger, and you're holding it…"

Loki stood swiftly and approached her. Darcy's eyes grew wide and she stumbled backwards from him.

"Stop! Stay back!" she shouted as she caught her balance and began running down the hall away from him.

Loki's jaw was slightly gaped and he shook his head with disbelief. He gritted his teeth and swung around quickly; throwing the dagger as hard as he could into the back wall. He blew air out harshly and strode out of the room with an intense expression. The god soon found himself staring at the faces of the Avengers who were gathered around the round table. His eyes landed on Darcy who was being comforted by Jane. The girls shot him sharp glares and Loki squeezed his fists.

"I did _not_ attack her," Loki said slowly, his voice rising.

"I don't know of anyone else who uses those kinds of toys," Clint said with a scowl.

"Are we going to have problems again?" Tony asked, "I thought we were getting somewhere with you but maybe I was horribly mistaken."

Loki tried to keep calm and spoke evenly, "I do not wish to cause conflict with _any_ of you."

"I think you crossed the line when you killed her poor cat," Tony replied with a serious expression, "First you'll start with animals, then escalate to people, it's what psychotic serial killers do."

"No!" Loki spat out.

Natasha and Clint immediately armed themselves. They aimed their weapons at the distraught god and he turned to stare at them.

"You needn't point those at me," Loki growled lowly.

"Something's wrong with you."

Loki's eyes shot to Darcy who stared at him defiantly.

"You aren't the same person anymore," she said.

"I _am_ the same, it's _you_ who isn't the same," Loki replied, "None of this is real, it's a figment of my imagination."

"How can you say none of this is real brother?" Thor asked, stepping forward.

Loki stared at Thor and let out a small sigh, "This is father's doing, he's punishing me."

Thor shook his head, "No, he wouldn't do something like this it's far too…"

"Heinous?" Loki asked and then added, "To punish me by ending the lives of things I care for, and then making the important companions in my life turn on me?"

"He wouldn't do it!" Thor exclaimed.

"Oh, but he has…" Loki trailed off and stepped toward Darcy.

The girl shrank back and Loki heard the trigger of Natasha's gun slide agonizingly slow as she pulled it. He felt the bullet as it collided with his armor; it penetrated the material and buried its way deep into the flesh on his back. Loki snarled out and fell forward; hitting the ground hard. He growled and flipped over as daggers materialized in his hands. His temper flared and as he was releasing the sharp objects he saw a figure appear in front of him. Loki's eyes widened in terror as his realized it was Darcy who had reached out to stop him. She stared back at him with stunned eyes and slowly fell over onto the floor beside him.

"Darcy!" he exclaimed; sitting up and trying to reach for her.

Strong arms encircled him as Steve yanked him away from the fallen brunette. Loki struggled and his eyes never left the daggers that were sticking out of her chest as blood gushed from her wounds.

"Release me!" Loki shouted, "Let me try and heal her!"

"I think you've done enough," Tony spat and rushed to Darcy's side.

Loki watched as they picked her up and rushed her out of the room.

"Brother, what have you done?" Thor asked in a shaky voice.

Loki shook his head. He had done it again. In a brief flash of anger he had hurt her once again instead of protecting her. He was a failure… one mortal and as a god he still couldn't manage to keep her out of harm's way. Loki knew in his heart that he was irrevocably in love with the girl and couldn't imagine life without her. She made his life worth living and made him feel as though he truly did amount to something other than being a speck in his brother's giant shadow. Loki felt himself being thrown roughly on the ground and opened his eyes to find himself back in that god awful cell that he had spent weeks in. The door slammed and his emerald eyes scanned the barren walls and concrete floor. He winced and lifted his arm to try and touch the gunshot wound over his shoulder blade. He flexed his fingers and let out a cry as the bullet slid back out of his torn flesh. It landed softly in the palm of his hand and he stared at the tiny object. This was what had wounded Darcy the first time he had allowed his temper to get the best of him. He relished in the pain as he wished to know the agony that he had put her through. Loki suddenly dropped the bullet and pulled a pair of daggers out of thin air. He gazed down at their pointed ends and forcefully thrust them into his chest. The god let out a gasp and fell backwards, his back hitting the wall so he was in a sitting position. Loki felt warmth and wetness spread across his chest. The door flew open and Thor barged in with Nick Fury at his heels.

"He's mutilating himself," Thor said with horrified eyes.

"He's trying to kill himself," Nick corrected with a sharp gaze.

Loki stared up at them with a blank expression as reality around him began to fade. His ears started to ring and he felt dizzy from the blood loss.

Just before he slipped into darkness Loki mumbled, "Tell her… tell her I-"

He couldn't finish and slumped forward; falling into unconsciousness.

…..

"Father, how much longer will you keep him like this?"

Odin stared down at Thor and said nothing.

"It's been weeks!" Thor exclaimed; looking worriedly at Loki's deteriorating body.

In the passing weeks without nourishment and activity Loki's body had become frighteningly frail with nearly translucent skin. Thor had stayed with his brother every day and appeared quite haggard himself from the stress of the situation. Odin looked weary as he had not left the room since Loki had first been placed there.

"It's nearly over," Odin whispered.

…..

"I'm getting really worried," Jane stated.

She and Darcy had been watching a movie together on Darcy's laptop and they had just turned it off to get ready for bed. Darcy said nothing and she shuffled through the contents of the closet; pushing Loki's remaining articles of clothing aside so she could get to her own.

"Darcy! You're acting like a zombie!" Jane exclaimed, "We should talk about this, I'm in the same boat!"

"It's hard to talk about it," Darcy replied, "Because I know that Loki isn't going to be accepted back with open arms. I bet the reason it's taking so long is that they're testing him somehow to make him prove he's not evil anymore."

Jane nodded, "I think you're right."

"What I'm scared about is what they're doing to him…" Darcy trailed off with a woeful expression, "He's been through a lot."

"He's really strong though," Jane noted, "I think if anyone can prove themselves reformed it would be him. He proved it to all of us."

Darcy gave her friend a small smile, "You're right, but I think he might still be trying to prove it to _himself_ too."

…

Odin's eye watered as he watched Loki open his eyes for the first time in weeks. Loki took shallow breaths and struggled to sit upright. Thor rushed to his aid and helped him right himself.

Odin approached Loki with a small smile on his face, "My son… you've truly returned."

Thor watched with an astonished expression as Odin embraced Loki tightly. The God of Mischief's eyes were wide with surprise and for the first time he felt like a true son of Odin.

"Father…" he whispered hoarsely.

"Don't speak," Odin hushed him, leaning back and turning to Thor, "Take him to the healing room."

Thor nodded curtly and grabbed his brother's frail form up quickly. He rushed down the golden halls to the arched doorway that was the healing room. The healers met the God of Thunder at the door and ushered him inside so he could put Loki down.

"It might be days before we have him in optimal condition," the lead healer said to Thor.

Thor nodded silently and watched as healers rushed around the room. He saw Loki turn his head and a lopsided smirk formed on his face. Thor couldn't help but smile, yes, that was definitely _his_ brother.

….

Days later Thor was sparring in the large battle arena with the Warrior's Three. He laughed joyfully in the presence of battle and fought against a gallant Fandral.

"Brother, I see you're enjoying yourself."

Thor swung around and a big grin formed on his face, "Loki! I've missed you! Have you been healed!"

Loki smirked devilishly and he gestured to his healthy appearance. His skin had returned to its regular paleness and his hollowed cheeks were now full again. The god's green eyes glinted mischievously and Thor rushed to him.

"I'm returning to Midgard," Loki stated.

"When?" Thor questioned as the sounds of Sif and Hogun sparring in the background were heard.

"In the near future."

"Are you…" Thor trailed off.

"I'm no longer a banished Asgardian and have regained my title as _prince_ of Asgard."

Thor smiled at him, "I knew that father would see you for the new man you've become! You must return to Darcy now, I'm sure she probably has worried over your absence."

"Has Jane not worried over yours?" Loki asked.

Thor slapped Loki on the back and he shuddered at the strong impact with a slightly irked expression.

"Let us return to Midgard! Our ladies await us!" Thor declared.

Loki rolled his eyes, "Yes, we shall depart."


	27. Chapter 27

"This isn't very appropriate," Steve said as he watched Darcy slide her jacket off and drape it over the back of the chair she was sitting in.

Darcy rolled her eyes, "Strip poker is a perfectly normal _adult_ game Steve."

The group sat once again around the table in S.H.E.I.L.D with cards in their hands. Tony had proposed they upped the ante of their card games and decided on strip poker. Darcy had heartily agreed as she wanted something to distract herself from the absent God of Mischief. Darcy snatched her drink in front of her and took a big gulp.

"Easy there," Tony chided with a big grin, "Save some for the rest of the group."

Steve's eyes darted around the table anxiously as his next article of clothing to disappear was his shirt. He had already removed his brown leather jacket and was dreading the idea of being so unsuitable in front of the ladies. He gasped as Tony let out a whoop and threw his shirt across the table; Darcy catching it. Jane reached over and placed a gentle hand on Darcy's wrist.

"Maybe you should slow down on the drinks Darcy," she said with a small smile.

Darcy shook her head, "Loki left me alone and I've spent the past week moping and worrying about him. I'm done! I'm going to have fun and I don't give a damn at the moment… maybe you should cut loose too."

Jane watched with wide eyes as Darcy stood up wobbly and marched over to a cooler that had been put in the corner of the room. She yanked a wine cooler out and slammed it down on the table in front of Jane with a wide grin.

"Come on, let's just have fun this evening, we don't have any clue when they're coming back and there's no use pining over them at the moment."

Jane stared at the bottle, contemplating and then popped the cap off. She took a small sip and a smile formed on her lips as she took a bigger gulp.

"That's what I'm talking about! Drinks for everyone!" Tony shouted, swirling scotch around the ice in his cup.

Steve let out a sigh and mumbled, "It's pretty useless for a guy like me to drink…"

Clint leaned on his elbows, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Tony sat back in his chair, "I'll tell you what it means. The Captain can't get drunk because of the procedure that was done on him. He processes alcohol too fast so it's impossible, not that I wouldn't want to try to get the war veteran trashed… it's on my list of things to do."

"I don't think you'll be able to do it Mr. Stark," Steve stated seriously, "I tried harder than I'd like to admit after Bucky died and it didn't work. Back then I didn't know I couldn't get drunk… Peggy told me."

Everyone watched as Steve's eyes seemed to stare at nothing at the mention of Peggy's name and the room became silent. Jane gave Steve a sympathetic expression and thought of how she would feel if she could never see Thor again. Poor Steve had been asleep for over 70 years and had to wake up and find out the woman he was in love with was gone. Jane could tell from Steve's face that he still deeply love the Peggy that he spoke of and she wished that she could have met her. Jane pondered on what she could have been like to be involved with Steve and couldn't restrain her curiosity.

She spoke softly and asked, "What was Peggy like Steve?"

The soldier's head snapped up and he smiled fondly as he thought of her.

"Peggy was an amazing lady. She was very strong, to the point it was sometimes scary, but I think I knew from the first time I saw her that she would be something special to me," he told Jane.

Jane couldn't help but smile, "That's so sweet!"

Steve sighed, "She kissed me for the first time and then I never saw her again. I only heard her voice and since then I've felt like I let her down."

Jane didn't know the entire story so she wasn't sure what to say to the super soldier who appeared quite melancholy.

"I'm sure you did all you could and she knew that," Jane ended up saying after thinking for a few moments.

Steve didn't glance up and stared intently at his cards. Jane could tell he was finished talking about the matter and jumped when Tony's voice boomed out.

"This is getting a little dreary, can we please lighten it up?"

"Yes please!" Darcy exclaimed, holding her drink high and then bringing it to her lips.

Clint smirked at Natasha next to him who had remained quiet. He raised his eyebrow at her and she shook her head slightly. The archer ignored her and snaked one arm under the table and ran it slowly up her leathered thigh. Her eyes widened slightly and she pursed her lips.

"Later," she stated evenly.

Clint gave her a fast wink, "Naturally."

"When are your boys coming home?" Tony asked Jane and Darcy with an intent expression.

Darcy clenched her fists. She had been okay with Loki leaving and she knew that he had business to take care of on Asgard but he was _not_ handling it in a way that satisfied her. Just because she was a human girl didn't give him a right to keep her in the dark. She had made up her mind that as soon as he got back she wasn't going to give him any sex for a week to punish him. She mentally winced at the thought as she had been _extremely_ horny since the day he had left her. It was hard not to eyeball some of the men that were sitting in the room currently as she was desperate to get some action.

"They'll come when they do…" Jane trailed off, wishing she knew the answer to his question.

The group played a few minutes in silence until Natasha had a bad hand.

"Is that thing _one_ piece?" Tony asked, leaning forward in his chair.

Natasha's eyes shot straight to Clint who watched her with an innocent expression. The assassin pulled the zipper on the front of her jumpsuit down extremely slow so that everyone in the room could hear it as it hit each notch. She slid out of the top gracefully and let it hang behind her.

"No, no!" Tony shook his head, "That's cheating, it's one article, it _all_ comes off."

"I think you're getting a little too excited about this," Natasha stated seriously, "What would Pepper think?"

Tony visibly shrank back into his chair and grumbled, "Fine!"

Natasha glanced at Clint who was looking at her out of the corner of his eye. His eyes trailed downward and hit her large breasts which were being held by a silk black bra.

"Continue," she said, nodding her head for the game to resume.

Steve sat, frozen rigid, with his eyes stuck on Natasha. She narrowed her eyes at him and Darcy started laughing hysterically.

"Is this your first time Steve?" Clint asked with his eyebrows raised and a small smirk on his face.

The super soldier shook his head and blinked his eyes, "Is this _necessary_?"

"It's part of the game Cap," Tony said, taking a swig from his glass.

Darcy continued giggling and a hiccup escaped her lips. Jane couldn't help but smile at her friend's silliness as she hadn't seen Darcy have fun since Loki left. Darcy had played it as though it wasn't a big deal but Jane knew different because she was going through the same thing without having Thor around.

"No way!" Darcy chirped and everyone stared at Steve.

"Bad hand Cap," Tony said slyly and motioned at his shirt.

Steve clenched his jaw and cautiously slid his shirt over his head so that his beautifully sculpted chest was exposed. Darcy's eyes almost doubled in size at the sight and she felt as though she was seeing the super soldier for the first time. Jane glanced at Darcy and elbowed her sharply.

"Hey!"

"Don't even," Jane warned her, "I know you're drunk and you've been lonely but _don't_ you'll regret it."

"I don't even know if he's coming back!" Darcy hissed back lowly, "He might have abandoned me and planned to do so all along because I'm a stupid little mortal. He's too good for me."

"No," Jane shook her head, "We've been through this and didn't he state himself that _that_ wasn't the case at all?"

Darcy let out a dejected huff and her eyes landed on Steve's chest which looked so firm and muscular. She licked her lips and then rubbed her eyes slowly trying to pull her attention off of Steve. Darcy was getting extremely pissed as she was in _dire_ need of some feel good moments and she was getting _nothing_. She was to the point she felt like jumping on everything that moved and that definitely included the sculpted man in front of her. She eyed him hungrily, her eyes moving up and down until there was a loud pop that caused everyone to jump. Darcy was leaned forward and her eyes landed on a tall and lithe figure.

Loki stared down at her with intense green eyes which trailed over in the direction she was leaning. She winced as she felt him crawl through her mind and pick her thoughts apart. Darcy sat back quickly and watched as anger washed over his features.

"You cannot wait for mere _days_ for me to return before you turn your attentions to another man?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

Darcy's eyes shot to Thor who was behind Loki with his arms crossed. He shot Jane a soft look and then turned back to the situation at hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Darcy started, "I didn't do anything! I waited patiently for your ass every day and it was _not_ days, it was over a _week_ without hearing anything from you."

"You were prepared to do something this evening," Loki stated, "I _saw_."

"This is stupid, you're being ridiculous," Darcy spat, grabbing her drink.

Loki reached forward quickly and snatched it from her hand, "No more."

Darcy clenched her fists, "_Yes_, I was looking at _Steve_ in _that _way because I haven't gotten what I needed from the man I'm seeing. I've been a little… no, _very_ frustrated lately."

Loki perked his eyebrow, "Meeting the need of your own sexual frustration is more important than awaiting my return? You know nothing of what I've been through so that I could return and have you remain at my side."

"What do you mean?" Darcy asked with a hurt expression.

Loki put his hand up to hush her, "You would have abandoned me just as everyone else has… it seems you're no different, I was wrong about you and once again I find myself being ousted."

Darcy tried to blink the haze of the alcohol away, "None of that's true, you _know_ how I feel about you!"

Jane couldn't take it any longer and jumped to her friend's defense, "Stop it! She's obviously not in her right mind and you're playing mind games with her? That's not fair! If you want to be this way at least wait until tomorrow when she's sober!"

Loki looked taken aback by Jane's forwardness and then let out a small growl, "Very well…"

With that the prince vanished and left Darcy staring at the spot where he had just been standing. She stared with a shocked expression and then began trembling. Tears formed in her eyes and she started crying on Jane's shoulder. Jane held her close and rubbed her hand slowly over her back. Thor approached them and placed a hand on Darcy's shoulder for support.

"I apologize Darcy. Loki has been through much in his trip to Asgard and I believe he is having trouble readjusting after some of the things he witnessed," Thor said sympathetically.

"He blatantly attacked her when she was obviously vulnerable," Jane stated with a furrowed brow, "I expected more from him."

Darcy pulled back out of Jane's shoulder and sniffed loudly. Her eyes went to the others who were sitting around the table silently. Everyone had put their clothes back on and Tony was placing the deck of cards back in the box carefully. Steve watched Darcy warily and then left the room behind Natasha and Clint. Tony stood and slid the cards into the pocket of his jacket.

"Keep your chin up Darcy. So you cut loose and thought about doing the dirty with another man, it's not that big of a deal because we all do it… especially me," he winked and left the room.

"Darcy let's get you a hot bath and in bed, you'll feel better," Jane said soothingly and guided her toward the door.

"Thor, tell me what happened to him," Darcy stated as they walked down the hallway.

Thor hesitated, "I think that perhaps my brother would wish to tell you."

Darcy spun around to face him and swayed slightly, "Did you witness what just happened in there? I don't think he's too keen on sitting down and chit chatting about his trip."

Thor sighed, "Very well, I shall tell you of what I know. I cannot explain exactly what he saw as he and my father are the only ones who know, but I can tell you of the events that occurred where I was involved."

Darcy didn't bother going to Loki's room which she had been living in for weeks and opened her own door. She sighed as she looked around the room and realized none of her personal belongings were in it anymore as she had moved them all next door.

Jane grabbed her shoulders and guided her down the hall, "No need to worry, you're staying with me and I've got clothes for you to wear."

Thor clenched his fists and glared at Loki's door. He couldn't understand why his brother was causing Darcy such anguish upon his return. Everything was supposed to be good now that his banishment was gone and he had admitted his feelings for Darcy. It seemed as though everything was ripping at the seams all because Loki was being so callous. Thor followed Jane and Darcy into Jane's room where the two girls sat down on the bed and stared at the God of Thunder expectantly.

Thor sighed and sat down at the edge of the bed, "I will start from the beginning when we first departed…"


	28. Chapter 28

Darcy found herself unable to sleep as her mind swam with thoughts of what Thor had described earlier. She tried to imagine the story in her own mind and images of Loki danced in her brain. Her eyes were open and she stared blankly into the darkness of Jane's room. She squeezed her fingers around the sheets that were covering her and tried not to move as she heard Jane breathing peacefully next to her. She knitted her eyebrows when a sharp snore echoed through the room and she lifted her head up to see Thor's outline on a futon that Tony had brought them earlier.

Darcy wondered what Loki was doing at that very moment. She was angry and upset at the same time. She wasn't sure how she should feel as she felt guilty for her actions at the poker table but she had been vulnerable and, just her luck, Loki had popped in at the entirely wrong moment. Did he have a right to be so furious with her? Was he really giving up on her? Did he _hate_ her?

Darcy rolled over with a huff and put her palms on her forehead. She rubbed her eyes and remembered when Loki and Thor had first departed. Her trust in him had been so effortless and she had no doubt about his return. As the weeks had rolled on, however, she grew distressed and became frustrated with the situation. She couldn't believe that he hadn't checked on her or bothered to let her know how he was doing; it was inconsiderate. Darcy clenched her jaw at the thought… she was right; this wasn't entirely her fault because it always takes two to tango.

She couldn't forget the sexual frustration either, that made everything even more difficult than it already was. He had made her feel like a queen every time they were with each other and then he was suddenly gone. It felt like she had been easily disposable to him and her insecurities about being human arose again. Darcy bit her lip and took in controlled breaths so she wouldn't explode into sobs. Why was he being this way? Sure she had had a moment of weakness but didn't everyone? She wasn't perfect and was astonished that _Loki_ of all people was so furious at her blunder when he'd made plenty of his own mistakes. Darcy slowly closed her eyes; feeling confused as emotions of guilt, anger, and sadness welled up inside her.

…..

Loki paced about his small room angrily with his hands folded behind his back. He gritted his teeth and his green eyes were sharp with rage. Trixie became unnerved by her owner's behavior and slipped underneath the bed where she couldn't be seen. Loki paused as he passed the bed and inhaled slowly. His nose caught Darcy's faint sweet scent and he felt his muscles lose some of their tenseness. He curled his lip at the automatic response and continued pacing.

He felt betrayed as he had come back to _his_ Darcy fawning over _another_ man. He didn't care if it was only in her head; it showed that she wasn't completely devoted to him as he was to her. He let out a small snarl; it appeared she was just like all the rest, no one really cared about him except his brother and his mother. Inside, his heart mourned at the thought of losing Darcy because it seemed like she was the first person to accept him truly for who he was. Thor and his mother accepted him, but he always had known they were wary of his Jotunn blood. Darcy seemed to care less that he was a frost giant and her lack of fear was baffling yet comforting. It was nice to know that not everyone thought he was a horrifying monster. Another trait of Darcy's was that she _believed_ in him. She believed he could change for the better and that he was allowed to be happy in life even with some of the terrible things he had done.

The God of Mischief was torn. He felt like rushing to her bedside and asking her to forgive his outburst. He rubbed his temples and shook his head, no, it was _her_ who made the mistake, perhaps he overreacted slightly, but he still thought that Darcy's behavior had been terrible. He couldn't describe the rage he felt when he had looked into her mind and saw it filled with scenes of her on her back with… Loki growled deep in his chest and didn't allow himself to see the rest of the image since it was possible that the anger would cause him to blow up S.H.E.I.L.D.'s headquarters without a second thought. Loki was unsure what his next move would be. Would he leave and return to Asgard without a word to the others and never set a foot on Midgard again? Or would he attempt to make amends with Darcy and try to continue his original plan of getting her immortality so that they could remain together forever.

He grew tired of pacing and sat down carefully on the bed and the springs squeaked. His chin rested lightly in the palm of his hand and his green eyes darted down as he watched Trixie emerge cautiously from underneath the bed. He reached to her slowly and she leapt onto the bed next to him where he ran his fingers slowly over her soft fur. Images of Darcy's smiling face telling him how pets reduce stress bounced around in his mind and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly. Trixie's body vibrated under his hand as she purred contently and flopped down on her side lazily.

"What am I going to do?" Loki whispered quietly.

…..

The next day was awkward to say the least. Everyone was quiet as Darcy, Jane, Thor, Loki, Clint, Natasha, and Steve ate lunch together. Darcy had woke up early that morning and left the S.H.E.I.L.D. headquarters. She went for a walk in the cool morning air trying to clear her head and think of a way to confront Loki. She still wasn't sure how to feel as anger and guilt swelled inside her. She wondered if Loki was going to ignore her or just plain avoid her… her first assumption had been correct. They met in the hall after Darcy had returned from her walk and he had brushed by her without a second look. Her heart had wrenched and she dug the nails of her fingers into the palms of her hands. The morning had passed slowly as Darcy stayed by Jane's side. She knew that as long as she was with her friend she would be okay. Darcy admired how Jane had defended her when Loki had first returned and was shouting at her. Jane was a special person and Darcy felt lucky to have her as her best friend. Thor had been watching her with a sad expression all morning and before they left to grab lunch she had pulled him aside; telling him to knock it off.

Now all of them, with the exception of Tony who had company work to do, were seated around the round table. Clint and Natasha were the only members who appeared un-phased by the situation. The two assassins casually ate their meals with content expressions, oblivious to the obvious tension in the room. Darcy's eyes went to Thor who was taking slow mouthfuls of his giant hoagie and staring at his brother next to him. Jane glanced at Darcy and gave her a reassuring nod that everything would eventually work out. She sighed and looked over at Steve who gave her a small smile. She winced, afraid Loki might be poking around in her head and her eyes shot down to her plate in front of her. Poor Steve, he was such a nice guy, why did he have to be part of the situation? She liked Steve, he was simple, caring, and friendly. Darcy was worried she'd have to avoid him which was sad because it was obvious he felt bad about what had happened even though none of it was his fault. Darcy couldn't take it anymore and shot up rigidly from her seat and fled the room. Jane spun to face Thor and looked around him so she could see Loki clearly.

"Are you proud of yourself?" she spat with narrowed eyes, "Darcy's miserable!"

Loki tapped his fingers on the edge of the table but didn't meet her gaze.

"Don't you have anything to say?" Jane asked with a frown.

"Not to you," Loki stated evenly, still not looking up.

"Brother, this had gone on long enough, apologize to Darcy! She loves you!" Thor exclaimed.

Clint and Natasha watched the scene from across the table while Steve slowly tried to scoot his chair away from that side of the room. He soon found himself next to Natasha as the two gods bickered back and forth.

"I have _nothing_ to apologize for! She betrayed me!"

Jane rolled her eyes, "Please! Don't pretend you haven't looked at multiple women before. It just so happens you can read minds and you knew what Darcy was thinking. _Normal _people would have no idea what was going on in their partner's head! That's the only place that's private from your partner and you just _had_ to pry didn't you?"

"I'm not going to abstain from my abilities because it might hurt another's feelings," Loki replied.

"If you're going to read her mind, maybe you should go back a few days or _weeks_ to see how depressed she was without you here. She waited patiently _every day _to hear something from you but it never came," Jane told him.

"How did you expect me to communicate with her?" Loki asked lowly.

Thor turned at this statement, "Don't try and lie your way out of this one brother, we all know you are perfectly capable of communicating across realms."

Loki scowled, "I was quite _busy_ in Asgard if you cannot recall… withering to nothing but a skeleton."

Jane's eyes shot to Thor, "What does he mean?"

Thor shook his head, "I've told my side of the story it is now Loki's turn and I believe he knows the first person he should tell it to."

…

Darcy found herself at Tony Stark's door step at the bottom of the giant Stark tower. She had taken a cab and made sure to get away from S.H.E.I.L.D. _and_ Loki. Darcy wasn't sure how much longer she could keep up her tough girl act. He was breaking her heart and it wasn't going to be long before it was beyond repair. In his short time on Midgard they had been through so much together and had developed a very special relationship.

Darcy walked into Stark tower and pulled out her cellphone, dialing the billionaire's number.

"Darcy! What do I owe this pleasure to?"

Darcy spoke slowly, "I'm kind of on the first floor of your house or tower, whatever you call it."

"I'll have Pepper come down and escort you to the top!" he proclaimed and hung up.

A few moments later the fancy elevator in front of her opened up and Pepper gave her a warm smile.

"It's good to see you Darcy, is everything okay? You look a bit teary eyed," Pepper said as the elevator doors closed and the machine began to rise.

Darcy nodded, "I'm having problems with a certain relationship."

"You're coming to ask Tony for relationship advice? I'm not sure that's a good idea," Pepper said with a hint of amusement.

Darcy let out a small laugh, "Yeah probably not, I just needed to get away from that place."

Pepper smiled, "We're happy to accommodate."

The elevator door opened and Tony stood on the other side with drinks in both hands.

"Darcy! How are you? Troubles with your villainous boyfriend?"

Darcy looked at him with a bewildered expression and Tony laughed and tapped his cellphone, "I've got microphones in the elevators."

"So nosey…" Darcy trailed off as Pepper rolled her eyes and snatched a glass of champagne from Tony's hand.

Tony made a 'tsk' noise and motioned for her to sit down on his giant leather couch. He plopped down next to her and sipped on his drink.

"So tell me what's going on with our favorite reindeer man."

The corner of Darcy's mouth twitched at the nickname and she looked up at Tony, "I came here because you're the first one who figured out we were together."

"Ah yes, I remember the walk of shame you had that morning," Tony recalled with a fond expression on his face.

"Can I have one of those?" Darcy suddenly asked.

Tony stared down at his glass of scotch and nodded. He stood up and walked to the bar where he tossed in a few ice cubes; pouring the liquid into the glass. Darcy took the drink gratefully and gulped down a mouthful. She sighed and her eyes shot up with a fiery look.

"I'll tell you what the hell happened."

….

"Go to her!" Thor urged his brother who sat with his arms crossed and an uninterested expression on his face.

"You really haven't changed have you? What happened on that trip that made you like this?" Jane asked.

"Nothing happened," Loki spat, "I went there for _her_ and to better _myself_. Apparently she found a new _project_ while I was absent," his eyes shot to Steve who stared at them innocently from across the room.

"None of this is Steve's fault," Jane interjected, "He saved her life Loki and you'd better not forget that. If it wasn't for him you wouldn't have a perfect girl to be having this stupid fight with."

"Perfect?" he questioned, "No."

Jane's eyes lit up, "No one's perfect Loki! Especially not any of us, but Darcy is perfect for _you_, just like Thor is perfect for me!"

Thor nodded, "It's true brother, Darcy is a wonderful match for you as I've never seen you so content and at peace as you are when you are around her."

Loki clenched his jaw, he knew they were all right but he couldn't help himself from fighting with them. He hated admitting when he was wrong and avoided doing so at all costs. He stood roughly and walked to the door of the room and looked over his shoulder.

"Leave me be," he stated, "I've had enough of this!"

"Talk to her Loki…" Thor trailed off.

…..

"That's quite the predicament," Tony noted after Darcy had finished her epic tale.

Darcy had long ago finished her drink and was playing with her hair as she spoke.

"I don't know what to do with him. It's my fault… but not _all_ my fault."

Pepper had sat in on the story and wore a thoughtful expression, "You must be incredibly important to him if he got that angry over something so silly."

"That or he's crazy," Darcy mumbled.

"You two need to quit pussy footing around and talk to each other," Tony stated, "And then have make up sex. Sex is always the best answer."

Pepper rolled her eyes and Darcy laughed, "I knew you'd give me advice and find some way to include either alcohol or sex."

"Well hell yeah!" Tony threw his hands up, "Those two things solve most problems."

"_Most_." Pepper emphasized with her eyes on Tony.

Tony sighed, "In all honesty you can't do anything until you talk to the guy."

Pepper nodded, "Communication is key, because when there isn't any, things tend to get messy because neither person knows what the other is thinking."

Darcy casually glanced over at the giant windows staring out over the city and her eyes popped open.

Tony noticed her strange expression and turned in his seat.

"Well I'll be damned, speak of the devil!" he exclaimed and marched over to the glass door, unlocking it.

The God of Mischief strode slowly into the room; his eyes never leaving Darcy.

"I believe we need to speak with one another," he stated calmly.

His smooth voice ran over Darcy's eardrums like liquid and she shuddered.

"We'll leave you two to chat, just don't do anything I wouldn't do," Tony winked, and grabbed Pepper's arm.

Darcy watched the two leave and turned back to Loki who hadn't moved any closer to her. She didn't know what to say. Should she apologize? No, this wasn't entirely her fault and she damn well wasn't going to immediately get on her knees and beg for forgiveness.

"I've caused you unnecessary anguish once again… but you've also caused me to experience it as well."

"You're blowing it out of proportion," Darcy automatically defended herself.

"Am I?" Loki stated thickly, his voice wavering.

"Let's not yell," Darcy said quickly, putting her hands up.

"I have no intention of acting in such a barbaric manner, I'm merely frustrated at how to express myself."

Darcy folded her hands in her lap, "What do you want me to say?"

Loki took a step forward, "I'm not quite sure."

"How can we fix this then… nothing's going to happen if we just stare at each other."

Loki moved toward her and sat down. Darcy inhaled his scent and found herself trying to scoot closer to him. Loki made no attempt to move and she reached out to grasp his hand.

"What happened over there?" Darcy questioned, rubbing her fingers over the smooth skin on the back of his hand.

"I assume you mean Asgard?"

Darcy nodded, "You were gone for a long time and from what Thor said it wasn't the most pleasant trip."

"I experienced a grand hardship while I was there to regain my place in Asgard. The only reason I was able to endure it was because I had the thought of returning here… to you, driving me forward," Loki said in a quiet voice.

Darcy didn't know what to say and Loki continued, "That's why I was so angered by your corrupt thoughts upon my return. It was as though my return and presence meant nothing to you and you had moved on to your next challenge."

"Challenge?" Darcy questioned.

Loki gave her a small smirk, "Yes, I believe that you conquered me as you pulled me through those dreaded life lessons and somehow got me to fall in love with a silly mortal girl."

"And that silly mortal is me," Darcy smiled at him, "That doesn't mean you aren't a challenge anymore and I don't look at it that way. I waited every day for you to comeback and every night I went to bed disappointed."

Loki sighed, "There was no possible way to communicate with you. I was incapacitated for most of my stay."

"I'm still pissed at you."

Loki's eyebrows shot up, "What?"

"You were such an ass about the Steve thing. I can't believe you didn't talk to me about it. Instead you ignored me and treated me like crap, strutting around like I didn't exist anymore," Darcy told him.

Loki's mouth twitched, "I do not _strut_."

"I don't care what you do, but you can't treat me like that again. If you have a problem then let's talk about it because that was terrible. It was like you were ripping my heart out on purpose and for fun."

"I _apologize_," Loki hissed the last word.

Darcy squeezed his hand, "And I apologize for having sexy fantasies about a man that's not you. Better?"

Loki's eyes widened for a moment at her blunt language and he nodded slowly.

"The first thing you can do to make up for your stupid behavior is tell me what the hell happened to you on Asgard because Thor's point of view wasn't that enlightening," Darcy said.

Loki wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, "I'll tell you my tale, but you said _first_ thing, what's the second?"

"Sex… amazing, fantastic, mind-blowing sex," Darcy stated.

Loki's lips formed into a wicked smirk, "Of course."


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** Hello readers! Once again I apologize for the slow update, goodness my summer classes have been harder and more time consuming than regular year classes! I've really enjoyed the reviews thus far, keep them coming! Enjoy!

….

Steve sat alone at the large metallic table in S.H.E.I.L.D.'s main headquarters. The soldier let out a loud sigh and rested his chin in the palm of his hand. He found his mind wandering back to moments he had lived through over 70 years ago. His thoughts drifted and he jumped as someone cleared their throat behind him. He swiveled in his chair to face Nick Fury who eyed him suspiciously.

"What's with the long face Cap?" Fury questioned.

"Just thinking about the past," Steve mumbled.

Fury's eye darted around, "Where's everyone else? Isn't it a bit early for them to turn in?"

Steve's hand slid from under his chin and slammed onto the table with a loud thud, "They haven't turned in… but they're certainly busy."

Nick's eyebrows furrowed together, "If they're busy, why are you here sitting alone? Shouldn't you be with them?"

"Apparently in this day and age it's perfectly natural to take a lady into the bedroom whenever you please…" Steve said hollowly, ignoring Fury's question, "It's just not right."

Nick's eyes widened in response, "Oh!" he suddenly realized.

"Everyone here has a nice lady to go home to except for me! I mean, I know I'm not the best with that kind of stuff but still… even _Loki_ has someone. What's the world coming to?" Steve said, his eyes meeting Nick's gaze.

"You're putting too much into it, why don't you go find Agent Barton, I'm sure he's not up to anything."

Steve shook his head, "He's also occupied."

"With who?!" Nick sputtered out.

Steve gave Fury a sarcastic stare and said nothing.

Nick rubbed his chin, "I wondered if something was going on between those two," he grumbled, thinking of Clint and the Black Widow.

Steve let out another sigh and leaned back in his chair.

"So Thor and Loki are back, I know there were some issues when they first returned, but I trust those are all resolved now?"

Steve nodded, "Unfortunately… Even if everyone says that Loki has changed, I still don't like the guy or the fact he's hanging around with a nice gal like Darcy."

Nick nodded, "Understandable, he's done some despicable things, but I've left it in their hands, they really seem to think he's changed."

"No one changes overnight," Steve returned.

"I agree."

Steve watched as Nick nodded at him and walked out of the room. He stood and began moving toward his own room. The halls were deserted as it was early evening and the workers had left for the day. He grabbed his door handle and pulled it open. The super soldier sat down on his bed and cursed his superhuman abilities as he could hear certain occurrences that were happening down the hall.

"Keep it down Clint," Steve growled, shaking his head as his cheeks flushed.

…

"You're putting this back on me?!"

Darcy let out a giggle as a certain metallic collar clicked into place around the God of Mischief's neck. She eyed him carefully, wondering about his journey to Asgard.

"Tell me!"

Loki rolled his eyes, "Impatient aren't we?"

He reached out to her and she slid out of his grasp. Loki's face went from being one of confidence to one of shock. He reached for her again and Darcy danced out of the way.

"What's the meaning of this?" he growled out, "Second thoughts?"

"About what?" Darcy questioned, bending down to pick up Trixie who purred gratefully at the attention.

"You're avoiding me. Are you questioning yourself?"

Darcy shook her head, "I'm not avoiding you, I'm still kind of mad at you for your little stunt when you came back."

"What can I do to regain your trust?" he mumbled lowly.

Darcy thought for a moment and let out a startled yelp as Loki pounced on her and unceremoniously threw her to the bed.

"Is that what you were expecting me to say?" he growled with a smirk.

Darcy blinked up at him and he gave her a charming smile; flashing his white teeth, "You need to regain _my_ trust dearest Darcy as it was _you_ who was having thoughts of another man."

Darcy shuddered.

"I should punish you," he smiled against her neck, "Make you prove your devotion to me."

"This is getting kinky weird," Darcy noted.

Loki leaned down to take her lips with his own. He let out a disgruntled "Mmphf!" as he hit the side of her face.

"You still haven't told me about what happened to you."

"It's quite depressing really, and this is _my_ show at the moment, not yours," he replied.

Darcy pushed against his armored chest, "I want to know."

"Humor me…" he trailed off and added, "I'll tell you in good time."

Darcy relaxed and he gave her a small nibble on her collarbone, "That's a girl," he whispered softly.

Loki touched her with fiery urgency and began pulling off her clothes in a frenzied state. Darcy greatly enjoyed his affections but was deeply upset because she knew that his behavior had something to do with what happened on Asgard. She pondered what kind of torture Odin could have imposed upon his son. As her thoughts wandered she suddenly was jolted back to reality as she was pushed up the bed and her head hit the headboard. She let out an audible gasp on impact and was startled by Loki's rough behavior.

"Are you okay?" she whispered in a shaky voice as he ripped through her panties effortlessly.

Loki didn't respond and Darcy tensed up. She felt him pause between her legs and watched as his frighteningly dark eyes came to meet hers. They held each other's gaze for long moments before he sat back and crossed his legs at the edge of the bed, still facing her. He rubbed his temples and let out a very short sigh.

"I apologize," he said lowly, "That was uncalled for."

Darcy rubbed the lump on the back of her head in response and winced from the headache it gave her.

"Maybe this isn't the answer… let's talk," Darcy said, leaning back against her pillows that she pushed up behind her back.

Loki's eyes shot up and Darcy let out a sigh of relief as she saw that they had returned to their regular emerald color. He opened his mouth to speak but Darcy held up her hand in response.

"Hang on, I need some Advil or something," she stated, holding the bump on her head.

Loki gave her a pained expression and shook his head with a hand reaching to her, "Come here."

Darcy stared at the palm of his hand and took it hesitantly. He pulled her into his lap and ran his long fingers over her scalp. He found the lump quickly and a healing aurora began to resonate from his hand. Darcy sighed with contentment as her terrible headache quickly disappeared.

"You aren't aware of how much I wished for your presence when I was back home. Although it's where I've been for centuries I've never felt more at home and at peace with myself than when I'm with you Darcy."

Darcy's breath hitched in her throat, she had never heard him express his feelings like this before, what the hell had happened on _Asgard?!_

"Darcy?"

Her eyes shot up to meet his and he stared at her with a scrutinizing expression.

"Why are you so tense? I upsets me to know that I'm making you like this."

Darcy shook her head and stood up, flying off of his lap, "You're acting really strange!"

Loki perked his eyebrows up, waiting for an explanation.

"Your eyes are all dreamy, and you're talking about your feelings… I'm kind of freaked out," she told him.

"Is my behavior _that_ appalling?" Loki asked with an offended expression.

"No!" Darcy exclaimed, and then her voice grew softer, "I like hearing how you feel."

Loki stood and wrapped his arms around her, "I apologize for being so uncouth earlier."

Darcy let out a sigh and relaxed slowly into his hold, "You're forgiven."

"Come to bed with me," he whispered lightly in her ear.

Darcy turned and followed him mechanically. She slid under the covers next to him and snuggled into his chest.

"I wanted to take a shower," she mumbled.

Loki flicked his wrist and in the blink of an eye they were both clean and in night clothes.

"Showoff."

The God of Mischief was silent and slid his fingers smoothly through her dark hair. Darcy began to grow worried as she watched the solemn look on his face turn to one of despair.

"Tell me what's bothering you."

Loki took a small breath and laid his head back against his fluffy pillow, "Upon my return to Asgard I knew I'd be punished. My ultimate goal was to have my banishment revoked, which I succeeded in doing."

"That's good!" Darcy gave him a smile which slowly faded as his facial expression remained blank.

"I was punished in my own unique way," Loki continued, "As my mind is my greatest asset, it was targeted."

Darcy watched him quietly and tried to reach for one of his hands. Loki jerked away at her touch and his expression became pained.

"I lost you… I lost everything."

"I'm right here, and I don't plan on going anywhere," she replied.

Loki shook his head, "No mortal can escape the shadows of death, and one day they shall take you from me."

Darcy shuddered at the thought of her being a withered old woman next to the ageless God of Mischief. It was awful thinking about how her beauty would fade while his would remain the same. She was but the blink of an eye to him and it was incredibly sad to think about.

"I was the cause of your slaying, and the others turned on me," Loki mumbled, "I've already harmed you once."

"That wasn't your fault," Darcy replied automatically and then added, "Slow down and tell me what happened."

Loki stared at the dark haired girl in front of him and reached out to touch her; making sure she was real and not an illusion. Darcy leaned into his touch and wiggled further under the warm covers.

"From the departure…" Loki trailed off.

….

Jane tip toed down the hall and stopped at Loki and Darcy's door. She raised her hand slowly and gasped as Thor grasped her wrist firmly. She turned to look at the God of Thunder who gave her a big smile and shook his head. Jane narrowed her eyes and listened intently; she could hear Loki speaking in low tones beyond the door.

"Let's leave them be," Thor whispered and pulled her back down the hall.

Once they were back inside the safety of their own room Jane turned to Thor, "What was that about? I just wanted to check on them."

"Loki is telling Lady Darcy about his journey and mostly likely about his mental imprisonment. If he gets interrupted he may never tell her," Thor told Jane.

"There's something you're not telling me," Jane noted suspiciously as she began adjusting the pillows on the bed.

"There is…" Thor trailed off, "I imagine he plans to speak with her about his future plans."

Jane stopped moving, "What future plans? Are we talking about a wedding?!" she asked excitedly.

Thor cocked his head, "No, we are speaking of immortality."

…..

Darcy watched with a horror stricken face as Loki paced about the room with a grotesque expression. He recounted his punishment in great detail and it made Darcy's blood run cold. As soon as he began describing the scene where Trixie had been found dead the god had leapt off the bed to pace. She listened quietly as he finished his vivid story.

Loki stopped moving and eyed her carefully from across the room, "The reality of the situation is that I will lose you someday, whether it be years or days. Your lifespan is infinitely small to me Darcy, it's like a shooting star… fleeting."

"I want to be with you, for as long as I can," Darcy spoke up.

Loki paused, not breathing, "What are you implying?"

"That I love you and that you're the one, even though that probably sounds _so_ cheesy."

Loki wrinkled his nose, "How can a statement involve cheese?"

Darcy shook her head and giggled, "Shut up and come over here."

Loki moved to her side and pressed a kiss to her lips. He leaned back and stared deep into her eyes. Darcy felt shivers go down her spine as she looked into his emerald pools. This was the same man who had tried to enslave them and take over earth. He had betrayed his family and been a viciously mean selfish person. Darcy didn't recognize him anymore because he had changed so much; for the better.

Loki pulled her close to him, her body flush against his and she sighed dreamily as she seemed to melt into him. She knew right then and there that she wanted to be with him forever. She liked the thought of living with her _prince_ for the rest of her life, even if he wasn't the traditional type of prince. Jane and Thor would be close by and she knew that things would never get boring.

"Do you wish to remain at my side?" he asked suddenly.

"Of course!" Darcy replied immediately.

"Forever?" he questioned.

Darcy looked up at him and answered with a big grin, "Hell yes!"

Loki closed his eyes for a moment and a satisfied smirk graced his features, "Then so be it."


End file.
